Bajo el mismo techo
by taashy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si lo que hacen es lo correcto? Bueno, en un principio, cuando veía a esos ojos negros acercarse de a poco con la vista fija en sus labios, esa pregunta inundó su mente. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Una tragedia, un techo.
1. Y el desastre se desató

**¿Bajo el mismo techo?**

**Descripción: **fic ItaSaku, universo alterno, nada de ninjas ni animales que hablan.

Con este fic quiero mostrarles una historia con bastante drama y que enseña, en cierta forma, todos los problemas emocionales que un adolescente debe sufrir.

**Aclaraciones: **ninguna por ahora, no pretendo poner un lemon.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real_

**Capítulo uno: Y el desastre se desató.**

_Esto definitivamente no estaba pasando, sólo era un mal sueño._

_¿Un sueño? Por favor, alguna vez en la vida hay que madurar…_

_Definitivamente aún no era mi momento._

La mente de esta adolescente de 17 años que en dos días más comenzaría el último año de instituto era digna de de compararse una pajarera pequeña con más de mil pájaros, un caos total.

Sentada en el piso de su cuarto y mirando al techo pretendía volverse sorda y no escuchar a su padre, quien al otro lado de la puerta le imploraba que abriera.

-¡Sakura, por favor…!

Tantos gritos la habían hecho perder la paciencia, y con voz baja dijo:

-Deja de gritar, ya abro.

Se puso de pie y en un bolso naranjo guardó mucha ropa, sus documentos y una foto de su, ahora rota, familia.

Se miró al espejo, daba lástima. Sus siempre destellantes ojos verdes ahora eran opacos, se veía tal como se sentía.

Anudó su cabello rosa y largo en una coleta alta y abrió la puerta.

Su padre miró atónito el bolso que llevaba.

-Hija… ¿por qué haces esto?

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de odio a su padre y luego se giró hacia donde estaba su cama.

-Supongo que no heredé toda mi inteligencia sólo de mi madre, alguna neurona debe quedar en tu extraño cerebro, ¿no?

Sacó su pijama de la cama y lo guardó en su bolso. Luego descolgó una foto en que salían ellos y su madre.

-Es Natsu… ¿cierto?

Sakura dejó caer el objeto que tenía entre sus manos y su padre cayó de rodillas.

-Por favor no digas su nombre que incluso me da asco…

Fumihiro Haruno observó la foto que descansaba en el piso y pasó los dedos por la cara de Sakura, en ese entonces con 5 años, le faltaba un diente y tenía cachitos.

-Ahí tienes lo que alguna vez fue tu familia.

-No tienes por que irte… puedes quedarte conmigo y con Na… ella…

-Gracias por ahorrarme el trauma de escuchar eso.

Me voy porque esto es una mierda.

Cerró la puerta y dejó a su padre entre cristales rotos y, de alguna forma, palabras de adiós.

Salió de su casa a paso lento, sabía que su padre no la seguiría, porque era un cobarde.

La luna llena iluminaba las calles de Kyoto, su vida cambiaría desde ese día, ahora tendría una medianamente normal.

_Madurar… supongo que esto, en cierta parte, es madurar. Prefiero seguir pensando que es un sueño hasta que me convierta en una mujer hecha y derecha. ¿El hecho de no llorar me hace más madura?_

A las 22:30 de ese viernes las calles de Kyoto estaban escasas de gente.

Por la calle Yamashina, a unas tres cuadras de la estación del metro, una chica caminaba con un bolso aparentemente pesado al hombro.

En la esquina apareció un flamante Volvo plateado al estilo Edward Cullen que llevaba a un chico guapo al volante.

Ojos, cabello y ropa; todo negro.

Jugó con las luces de su Volvo para llamar la atención de la chica, pero no funcionó.

-Hola preciosa- dijo tratando de molestar a Sakura.

La aludida dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos al chico.

Él enseguida reaccionó y se bajó de su auto.

-Sakura…-susurró.

La adolescente que acababa de irse de su casa dejó su bolso en el piso y se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

-Itachi…-sollozó en su pecho.

Él la abrazó protectoramente como reacción. No era muy bueno con las chicas y Sakura no era la excepción.

Podríamos decir que eran amigos, o algo así.

Él era el guapo hermano de su guapo mejor amigo y ella la linda mejor amiga de su tonto hermano menor.

Un "Hola- Cómo estás- Dale mis saludos a tus padres y un Adiós" eran las palabras que usualmente cruzaban, pero con eso bastaba para formar un lazo, ya que se conocían desde que tenían memoria.

-Tranquila… puedes hablar conmigo si quieres… no soy Sasuke, pero también te conozco y se que tu color favorito es el rojo, que calzas 39, que usas pantalones 38 y que eres alérgica a las naranjas…- dijo tratando de animarla un poco.

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedes dejarme en la casa de mi abuela?

-Antes te calmas y te tomas un café conmigo.

Ambos se subieron al Volvo e iniciaron una larga conversación con los cuerpos celestes de testigo.

_Creo que por todo lo que hice no tengo ni una pizca de madurez… me fui de mi casa con sólo 10 yenes en mi poder. Genial._

Este es como un intro a la historia, en el próximo capi explicaré bien qué fue lo que sucedió con la familia de Sakura y todo eso.

Repito que esta historia está basada en la vida real.

Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, todo se agradece de manera infinita.

Nos leemos, gente!

_**~Taashy-**_


	2. ¿No que tomaríamos café?

**¿Bajo el mismo techo?**

**Descripción: **Nada nuevo, ya saben que es un ItaSaku de universo alterno.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.

_Capítulo dos: ¿No que tomaríamos café?_

Hizo partir su coche y avanzaron a una velocidad más bien lenta por las solitarias calles de Kyoto. A esa hora la selección de fútbol japonesa estaba jugando, por lo que toda la gente debía estar sentada frente al televisor.

-Ahora me vas a explicar por qué caminabas tú sola tan tarde, con un bolso y con ese estado de ánimo.

Sakura suspiró y apoyó un brazo en la ventana abierta. El viento le desordenó el flequillo y con su mano izquierda lo arregló.

-Se casa.

-¿Quién, el chico que te gusta?

Sakura lo miró con cara de "no estaría así por algo tan estúpido" y luego de cruzarse de piernas respondió.

-No, mi padre.

-Oh

_¿Oh? ¿Es todo? ¡Vamos, Itachi! La chica está mal. Ayúdala siquiera un poquito._

-Emm… ¿Se casa con la mujer del ramen?

-Ajá, la misma.

Itachi estacionó su Volvo fuera del café "Londres" que se anunciaba con letras de neón rojas. Como un caballero le abrió la puerta a Sakura y luego cerró con llaves su vehículo.

En la entrada del Café había un tipo con traje que le dio la bienvenida a ambos.

-Buenas noches, señor, señorita.

-Buenas-contestó Itachi- Mesa para dos, por favor.

-¿Algo privado?- dijo moviendo las cejas.

-¿Cómo crees?- dijo Itachi rodando los ojos. Tomó a Sakura del antebrazo y se abrieron paso entre un montón de gente. El contacto tibio de su mano contra la piel fría de la chica fue extraño, o más bien tuvo una sensación extraña.

Tomaron ubicación en una mesa del sector de fumadores y enseguida un mesero llegó a atenderlos. Itachi pidió una Coca-Cola con hielo y Sakura un té helado.

El Uchiha sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos suaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y un encendedor de su camisa.

-¿Fumas?- sabía cual era la respuesta de Sakura, pero aún así le preguntó. Sólo cortesía.

-No gracias, yo paso- dijo negando con la cabeza.

El mesero que los había atendido volvió con el pedido y unos dangos en la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos. Se aseguró de que los clientes no necesitaban nada más y se retiró.

Itachi cogió un dango y se lo llevó a la boca, Sakura siguió con la vista su movimiento y cuando el dulce llegó a su destino sintió algo en el estómago. Quitó de su mente algunos pensamientos pervertidos y se recordó a si misma que era el hermano de su mejor amigo.

-¿Vas a terminar de contarme la historia?

-Oh claro, casi lo olvidaba. La cosa va así.

Se removió en su asiento y bebió un poco del té.

-Yo supe mucho antes que mi mamá que le estaban siendo infiel. Un día fui con Sasuke al puesto de ramen cercano a la escuela y nos encontramos con la escenita. La dueña del negocio y mi papá se estaban besando, me quedé literalmente en shock y tu hermano me sacó de ahí. Estuve mal mucho tiempo. Cada vez que mi papá no contestaba el teléfono y mi mamá pensaba que estaba en alguna reunión yo sabía la verdad, que lo más probable era que estuviera en un lugar con esa mujer. Nunca hablé con mi papá y tampoco con mi madre, sabía que el día en que se enterara su vida se iría en picada.

Pero como todo queda al descubierto alguna vez, llegó el día del desastre. Mi mamá tenía problemas al corazón y fue hospitalizada, estaba súper mal, de hecho estuvo semanas en Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Como siempre después de clases le llevaba unas flores y el periódico de ese día y en los corredores me encontré con algo muy desagradable. La mujer, Natsu, iba caminando con su típica pinta de guarra y una sonrisa de satisfacción, una sonrisa de malicia. Me dio mala espina y apuré el paso hacia la habitación de mi mamá. La encontré llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Una enfermera intentaba calmarla mientras que apretaba descontroladamente el botón para que fuera algún médico. Había pasado lo que temía, Natsu había abierto la boca.

Hizo una pausa para beber algo más de té y controlar unas poderosas ganas de llorar.

-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo.

Respiró un poco y guardó silencio por un par de segundos.

-Era obvio lo que iba a pasar, luego de que se llevaron a mi mamá de ahí e intentaron hacer algo el doctor me dijo que lo mejor era que comenzara a despedirme- sonrió de una forma melancólica que hizo a Itachi estremecer- Ella me pidió que fuera fuerte y que siguiera adelante sin importar lo que pasara, que siempre estaría cuidándome donde sea que estuviera. Le pedí perdón por no haber hablado con ella antes, por no tener la valentía de enfrentar a mi papá y evitar toda esa dolorosa situación. Ahí llegó mi papá, pensé en abalanzarme sobre él y matarlo ahí mismo, pero dejé que ellos dos hablaran. Al rato comenzó a toser y la enfermera que había permanecido ahí todo el rato nos pidió que saliéramos, que era mejor no ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¿Murió?

-Sí… las palabras que dijo Natsu fueron como un arma letal, mi madre no podía aguantar emociones tan fuertes en su estado, si se agitaba tan sólo un poco su corazón no lo aguantaría.

-Vaya, no sabía eso. Sólo sabía que había muerto por un ataque al corazón y que tu papá le era infiel, ya sabes, mi mamá y la tuya eran grandes amigas y cuando le comunicaron que había pasado a mejor vida fue corriendo al hospital.

-Así es, Mikoto-san siempre estuvo ahí para mi mamá, después de todo por algo es mi madrina.

Conversaron un poco más sobre el instituto y la universidad. Itachi estaba estudiando medicina, cursaba el cuarto año de carrera y le iba muy bien.

El chico se acabó la Coca-Cola y miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

-Ya es algo tarde…si quieres ahora te llevo a casa de tu abuela.

-Por favor.

Itachi pagó la cuenta y ambos se fueron al Volvo plateado. Estaba bastante sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara, él se caracterizaba por eso, al igual que Sasuke. No eran muy expresivos, pero en verdad eran muy sensibles y les tenían un gran cariño a sus amigos.

El menor siempre destacaba en familia lo mucho que quería a Sakura, pero no con palabras. Distinto era el caso de Mikoto, ella derrochaba cariño por el mundo y Sakura era una de sus personas favoritas.

Mikoto Uchiha y Akane Haruno eran de las típicas amigas que se conocieron en la escuela y que nunca más se separaron. Eran como hermanas. En su última conversación Akane le pidió a su amiga que cuidara de su hija porque Sakura era lo más preciado para ella, era su razón de vivir.

Itachi y Sakura hablaron sobre eso durante el trayecto a la casa de la anciana, ella trabajaba en un hospital hasta tarde, por lo que seguramente aún estaba en pie.

Antes de despedirse y dejar segura a la chica en casa de su abuela le aseguró que la familia Uchiha estaría siempre para ella.

-Ya sabes, llama cuando quieras.

-Gracias. Mándales mis saludos a tus padres y dile a Sasuke que estoy bien.

-Entendido.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la humilde casa de la mayor, mientras la otra le explicaba qué había pasado.

* * *

El olor a tostadas abundaba en la casa de los Uchiha, era la hora de desayunar para todos… bueno, todos menos para Sasuke.

-¡¿QU+E?!- gritó la mujer.

-Como oyes mamá, el tipo se casa- dijo Itachi con su siempre tranquila y profunda voz mientras le ponía mermelada de moras a la tostada.

-¡Pero por Dios, yo le dije a Akane que no se casara con ese hombre, pero noooo! ¡Nadie escucha a la sabia Mikoto y después se lamentan!

De las escaleras apareció un chico adormilado sólo con la parte de abajo del pijama.

-¿Qué tanto grito? Hay gente que está durmiendo.

-Me pregunto para qué gastamos dinero en pijamas completos si ustedes dos sólo ocupan los pantalones, se van a enfermar y no voy a pasar ni un yen para los medicamentos- dijo Fugaku señalando a Sasuke.

-Disculpa hijo, pero tu hermano acaba de contarme que ayer encontró a Sakura llorando por culpa del imbécil de su padre. ¡Se fue de su casa! Mi pobre niña… no se merece todo esto.

-¿Está bien?- dijo mirando a Itachi.

-Me pidió que te dijera eso, que estaba bien y que no te preocuparas.

-¡Es que ese Fuhimiro no puede ser tan desgraciado! ¡Por eso en este mundo hay tanto caos, por gente como él!

-Tranquila, ma- dijo Sasuke y se sentó al lado de su hermano- Por Kami, somos japoneses ¿no podemos desayunar como tal?- le dijo a su hermano y luego miró las tostadas con desprecio.

-¡No me voy a quedar tranquila! ¡Prometí a su tía Akane que cuidaría a Saku, y lo voy a cumplir!

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- dijo Fugaku.

-¡Ella se viene con nosotros, acá estará bien y nunca le faltará nada!

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Sasuke

-No le faltes el respeto a mamá- dijo Itachi para molestar a su hermano.

-Cállate anciano- dijo desordenándole el cabello.

-Cariño, creo que eso es demasiado. Estará bien con su abuela.

-Pero amor… tú sabes lo especial que era Akane para mi- levantó su mano izquierda y señaló el anillo de oro que había en su dedo anular- ¿Debo recordarte todo lo que hizo por nosotros?

Fugaku por instinto miró el anillo que tenía también en su mano izquierda y luego a sus dos hijos que se molestaban mutuamente y reían.

-Lo sé, pero aún así creo que es muy precipitado tomar esa decisión. No es que me oponga…

-Sí, yo también lo sé, pero siento que acá estará perfectamente. Además no sería problema, los chicos van al mismo instituto y a ella le va excelente, de hecho tiene beca por las calificaciones y no hay que preocuparse por matrículas.

Discutieron un poco más, no era algo insignificante, era, literalmente, adoptar a Sakura Haruno, una adolescente de 17 años que prácticamente había perdido a su familia.

-¿Estás segura?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Si tu crees que está bien, supongo que no puedo negarme.

-Itachi- él y Sasuke se callaron y le prestaron atención- no quiero un pedófilo en esta casa. Sasuke, recuerda que ella es tu mejor amiga, ahora tu hermana.

-¡Mamá eso es una…

* * *

-una locura!- dijo Sakura desde el otro lado del teléfono cuando Mikoto le comunicó todo.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Mikoto Uchiha eran sus decisiones precipitadas, pero siempre buenas… ¿Siempre?

_**¡Próximo capítulo: Una frágil señorita ronda en mi casa!**_

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, todo se agradece infinitamente.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_**~Taashy-**_


	3. Una frágil señorita ronda en mi casa

**¿Bajo el mismo techo?**

Naruto no me pertenece, ¿ok? Es de Kishi ^^

_Capítulo tres: Una frágil señorita ronda en mi casa._

_Nerviosa_

En un par de minutos llegaría en un lindo jeep Cherokee color negro una mujer muy comprensiva, una mujer muy amable, una mujer muy precipitada…

_Nerviosa_

No debería haber aceptado eso, cambió el tranquilo hogar de su abuela Chiharu por una vida distinta, con familia distinta y ambiente distinto. Cambiaría una humilde casita de madera por la mansión de la reconocida familia Uchiha… en fin, cambios.

_Nerviosa_

¡Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa! Caminaba de lado a lado en la habitación que alguna vez fue de su madre. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la muralla, 10:30 a.m. ya debería estar por llegar. No es que no quisiera vivir con la familia Uchiha, es sólo que se sentía como una intrusa, como si su presencia fuese a molestar en esa casa, o mejor dicho mansión. Estaría dispuesta a ayudar en todo, regar las plantas, planchar la ropa, limpiar el baño, alimentar al perro, cualquier cosa, sólo quería que la ¿aceptaran? Aceptar no era la palabra, mejor dicho era que la acogieran. No quería sentirse como una intrusa ahí, a pesar de conocerlos desde siempre jamás se vio en la posibilidad de vivir con ellos.

Sasuke… al menos estaba Sasuke, sabía que él sería su compañía inseparable, que siempre estaría ahí. A veces le gustaría que le dijese "Te quiero" o que la abrazara, pero él no era así. ¡Claro que no! Uchiha Sasuke era el chico frío que en realidad pensaba todo el día en su familia y sus amigos. Un chico sensible, aunque nadie lo creyera. Pero también era un triunfador, un desafiante, no había reto que el no aceptara, era capaz de todo, un tigre.

¿Y su hermano? Bueno… él era distinto. Lo veía sonreír más a menudo y se veía más sociable, pero también emitía una sensación de seriedad y respeto que impresionaba. Más de una vez lo había visto abrazando a su madre, o molestando a Sasuke… si, definitivamente no era tan serio.

Sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de sus jeans negros, en un rápido movimiento lo sacó y llevó hasta su oreja.

-¿Diga?

-Sakura estoy afuera de tu casa, puedes salir cuando gustes.

-Oh, claro.

Tomó su bolso, el mismo con el que se había marchado de su casa, una bolsa de papel en que llevaba fotos, papeles, libretas, archivos, etc.

Se miró al espejo y se aseguró de que estaba bien. Sus jeans negros entubados le quedaban muy bien, combinados con unas Converse negras. Llevaba una camiseta blanca deportiva que en el pecho tenía el signo característico de la marca Puma. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo su abuela cuando la vio bajando las escaleras. Detuvo su tarea de regar las plantas y se limpió las manos.

-Si, abue

-Que te vaya bien, Sakura. Y sabes que tu abuela siempre está acá- atrapó entre sus brazos a su nieta y después le pasó un sobre con dinero- Nunca está de más.

Ella guardó el sobre en la bolsa de papel y se encaminó a la puerta seguida por su abuela.

-Ve con Kami, amor- le besó la frente y le hizo una seña con la mano a Mikoto.

Sakura caminó hasta el Cherokee y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube, Sakura.

Ella obedeció, pero antes dejó su bolso encima del asiento trasero. El cinturón de seguridad hizo el típico clic y se despidió por última vez de su abuela, quien reflejaba una expresión de tranquilidad. Sabía que a su nieta jamás le faltaría nada si estaba con los Uchiha, había dejado a su niña en buenas manos.

Sakura miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Las 44 primaveras que tenía no se le notaban en lo absoluto, tenía una figura que cualquier mujer de 30 o menos quisiera. Ese día llevaba un vestido violeta con tirantes que le quedaba muy bien. Su pelo largo tomado en una coleta alta le daba un aspecto juvenil y fresco, era simplemente maravillosa.

-¿Cómo está Fugaku-san? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Oh, Fugaku está muy bien gracias al cielo. El trabajo va muy bien, pero creo que cerró la sociedad con tu padre, el sector de la minería ha tenido bajas este año y ellos dos tuvieron muchos roces, también.

-¿Y usted cómo ha estado?

-Excelente, estoy muy feliz de que te vengas con nosotros, hacía falta una chica en la casa. Es como si fueras mi hija, ¿no crees?- dijo con una linda sonrisa- Por cierto, Sakura. Mañana comienzan las clases, ¿tienes todo lo necesario?

-Sí, no se preocupe. Mi abuela se encargó del uniforme y yo de los útiles.

-Me alegro, estaba preocupada.

-Mikoto-san, usted y Fugaku-san no tienen que preocuparse por mis gastos, yo no pago el instituto por mis calificaciones y mi padre me dará dinero todos los meses, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

-No te preocupes, linda. No nos importa si tenemos que pagar una matrícula más, después de tomo eres como de la familia, mejor dicho eres de nuestra familia.

Mikoto tomó un pequeño control con el que se abrió el portón automático, luego apretó el botón nuevamente y aparcó al lado del Volvo plateado de su hijo. Sakura se bajó y sacó su bolso, dio un respiro hondo e intentó calmarse.

-Tranquila, de ahora en adelante esta es tu casa.

Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Mikoto y ella le tendió los brazos. Sakura dejó su bolso en el piso y abrazó a la mujer. Tomó de nuevo su equipaje, pero alguien se lo arrebató de las manos, al igual que la bolsa de papel.

-Hola

-¡Sasuke!- él se acercó y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y saludarla dignamente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias- una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y luego sus ojos verdes siguieron a Mikoto.

-Entren chicos, yo voy a preparar el almuerzo.

-Itachi se encargó de eso, mamá.

-¿Enserio? Voy a ir a quitarle el puesto entonces- entró en la casa y luego lo hicieron los dos jóvenes.

_-Cambios…_- pensó Sakura. La casa de los Uchiha no sólo era hermosa por fuera, también lo era en el interior. Los muebles eran de madera, pino oregón para ser exactos, las murallas estaban cubiertas por un deco-mural claro y un olor a vainilla se extendía por todo el lugar. Habían cuadros de reconocidos pintores, además de los que Mikoto pintaba.

Habían muchas plantas repartidas por toda la casa que le daban un equilibrio muy lindo. A la derecha estaba el living y contiguo a este el comedor. A la izquierda el despacho de Fugaku, la biblioteca y la salida a la terraza. Cuando uno entraba a la casa se encontraba frente a la escalera, que se dividía en dos luego de nueve escalones. Hacia la derecha la habitación de Mikoto y Fugaku, un baño y un washitsu que solían usar para ocasiones especiales. Hacia la izquierda la habitación de Itachi, Sasuke, de huéspedes, ahora, de Sakura y otro baño.

-Vamos, Sakura

Siguió a su mejor amigo por las escaleras y tomó el camino de la izquierda. Luego viró a la derecha y al fondo se encontró con su nueva habitación. Era de un color manzana claro y las cortinas anaranjadas. El piso estaba alfombrado, era algo parecido a un beige, pero más claro. Paralela a la puerta había una gran ventana con salida al balcón, a la izquierda de esta la cama que tenía un cobertor color crema; a la derecha un escritorio completamente vacío, con espacio para cuadernos, libros y discos. En la pared de la derecha había una puerta blanca que dirigía al baño de ese cuarto.

-Sakura- ambos adolescentes se giraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con la madre del chico- ¿Me puedes pasar las llaves de tu casa?

-Ah… claro- Sakura sacó de la bolsa de papel que Sasuke había dejado sobre la cama un llavero en forma de pez que tenía tres llaves- La roja es del cerco, la morada de la puerta y la otra de mi pieza.

-Muchas gracias- le dio un beso a Sakura y después a su hijo- Dile a tu hermano que vaya a comprar dangos.

-Entendido

Mikoto se fue y los amigos hablaron un poco sobre el instituto. Luego Sasuke se fue y dejó a su mejor amiga ordenando su ropa.

-Maldición, olvidé todas mis cosas- dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos

-¿Te pasa algo?

Ella se asustó y dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz de Itachi.

-No, es sólo que olvidé algunas cosas importantes- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Con que era eso… pensé que estabas llorando- dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias. Ya terminé de guardar mi ropa…- hizo una pausa al recordar lo que Mikoto le había dicho- ¿Sasuke te dijo que debías comprar dangos?

-Emm…No

-Pues ahora lo sabes, Mikoto-san quiere que los compres

-Qué mal…- dijo estirando los brazos- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Bueno…

-Vamos entonces- se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Sakura y luego salió él- La dulcería queda a tres cuadras, no nos demoraremos mucho.

Salieron de la casa, pero antes le avisaron a Sasuke a donde iban. Afuera estaba soleado, los niños jugaban a la pelota en la calle y muchas mujeres se paseaban con sus hijos.

-Debe ser genial vivir en un barrio como este

-¿Cómo?

-Un barrio alto, en que no tengas que preocuparte por robos o delincuencia

-Ah eso… si, en cierta parte es mejor, pero la gente es muy desagradable, creen que por tener dinero ya son alguien importante.

Frente a ellos se detuvo una mujer pelirroja y de gafas. Llevaba unos shorts negros y una camiseta lila con escote, demasiado en verdad.

-Hola, Itachi-kun

-Karin

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakura

-Ella es Haruno Sakura, de ahora en adelante vive con nosotros.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No- negaron al mismo tiempo Itachi y Sakura

-Me alegro, no creo que tengas tan mal gusto como para fijarte en eso…

-¿Cómo dices?- la chica de ojos verdes dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente, haciendo que la pelirroja diera un paso a defensiva.

-Emm… nosotros nos vamos, adiós Karin- Itachi tomó a su acompañante del antebrazo y apresuró el paso para salir rápido de ahí- Te lo dije, un poco de dinero y ya se creen superiores.

-Que mujer más desagradable…

Entraron a la dulcería, el olor a pasteles inundaba el lugar, habían vitrinas llenas de caramelos y todo tipo de dulces, un paraíso dulce. Al cruzar la puerta sonó una campanita y un chico de cabello claro y ojos parecidos al rosa apareció tras el mostrador.

-Maldición, Itachi. Creí que venía algún cliente podrías dejar de joder por una vez en tu pu…- dejó de hablar y miró a Sakura- Hola preciosa, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Viene conmigo- dijo el Uchiha tomando a Sakura por el hombro

-¡¿Es tu novia?!

-No- negaron ambos nuevamente

-Ah… por suerte. No me creía que una chica tan linda como ella estuviera con un idiota como tú

-Como sea… quiero una caja de dangos

-¡Ah! O sea que en verdad vas a comprar algo…- hizo una boleta para Itachi y se la entregó- ¡Kakuzu tráeme una caja de dangos!- un hombre de apariencia bastante extraña apareció tras el mostrador y le pasó una bolsa al chico de ojos negros.

-Tus dangos, Uchiha. Gracias por comprar en Xocolata

-Eh, niña toma- le tendió un papel a Sakura

-Me llamó Haruno Sakura, para tu información

-Ahí tienes mi número, atiendo las veinticuatro horas este local por si te interesa.

-Vamos, Sakura- Itachi le dio un suave empujón por la espalda a la chica y salieron de la dulcería- No te metas con Hidan, es un enfermo.

-No es que quisiera…

* * *

Se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, cuando su madre cruzó por la puerta.

-Hijo, ¿podrías vendarme la mano?

Itachi se puso de pie y se acercó a su madre, le examinó la mano y ella hizo un pequeño alarido de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Fui a recuperar las cosas de Sakura y me encontré con su padre…- dijo cerrando y abriendo su mano- Creo que me exalté un poco.

-Bastante diría yo… no quiero ni imaginar como quedó la cara de él…

Soltó la mano de su madre y sacó de su armario un maletín igual al que usan los médicos profesionales.

-Siéntate- le acercó la silla del computador a Mikoto y ella tomó asiento- Primero te voy a desinfectar las heridas, quizás te duela un poco- lentamente pasó una gasa con alcohol yodado por las pequeñas cortadas que tenía su mamá en los nudillos, luego le puso vendas por toda la mano hasta la muñeca- No hagas muchas cosas con esta mano, ¿vale?

-Gracias, amor- le dio un beso y se puso de pie- Vamos a almorzar.

La mujer se fue a la cocina para tener todo servido cuando todos llegaran. Itachi pasó por la pieza de Sasuke y luego por la de Sakura para avisarles que debían bajar a almorzar. Antes de eso Sakura había hablado con Fugaku, largo y tendido. Él le había expresado sus ganas de que estuviera bien, y que estaba ahí para cualquier cosa. Sabía que Sakura no era de ir a antros o fiestas, pero aún así le recalcó algunas reglas que en esa casa se debían cumplir.

* * *

En ese peculiar almuerzo sólo faltaron las lágrimas. Hicieron un gran brindis por la llegada de Sakura y todos le dedicaron algunas palabras, de más está decir que los tres chicos más jóvenes se tomaron todo con humor, y que aguantaron la risa durante toda la instancia.

Ahora el momento ya había pasado y Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto completando los datos de sus cuadernos para el instituto.

Completaba rápidamente cada casillero.

Nombre: Haruno Sakura

Curso: 12 A

Establecimiento: Instituto Minamoto no Yoritomo

Escribió lo mismo en todos sus cuadernos, y luego se tendió en su cama boca abajo. Sin darse cuenta se sumió en un profundo sueño, soñó que estaba en medio de un bosque con Sasuke y que de pronto llegaba su padre, conversaban sobre muchas cosas, como si nada hubiese pasado…

-Sakura…

Itachi la movía cuidadosamente con su mano, que estaba en la espalda de ella. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se sentó en la cama y le quitó unas mechas que tenía en su cara. El Uchiha se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de la chica, dormida se veía muy linda. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Despejó esos pensamientos de su mente y le tocó el brazo suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta…

Nada. Parecía estar hipnotizada, sólo faltaba que Itachi la zamarreara para ver si despertaba.

-Sakura…- le susurró al oído- Sakura despierta, son las doce…- le susurró nuevamente.

-¿Hmmm?- abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Itachi, con el pelo suelto y mojado, con una toalla a la cintura y con el pecho descubierto. Se sentó casi por reacción haciendo que el hombre retrocediera un poco- ¡Itachi!

-Te dormiste, son las doce. Mañana debes ir a clases.

-Cierto…- dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos- ¿Y tú no tienes clases?

-Aprobé todos los ramos de la carrera, tengo dos semanas más de vacaciones.

Sakura ahogó un bostezo y sacó del armario un pijama de pantalones largos negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- dijo señalando el pijama que tenía en su mano.

-¿Algún problema?- sonrió, quería molestar a Sakura, estaba claro.

-Si tú lo dices…- puso la ropa entre sus piernas para sujetarla y se sacó la camiseta.

-¡Era una broma, era una broma!- Itachi dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, pero antes cerró la puerta de ella.

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a reír y después de haberse cambiado dejó la ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia que había en el baño. Se lavó los dientes, luego arregló su bolso para el instituto y fue a la pieza de Sasuke.

-¿Tú no duermes?

Su amigo estaba mirando el techo y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sakura, miró hacia la puerta y se sentó.

-¿No debería preguntar lo mismo?

-Estaba durmiendo, Itachi me despertó porque aún tenía puesta mi ropa.

-¿Te cambiaste en frente de él?- dijo alzando un poco la voz

-Jajajaja, noo… ¿cómo se te ocurre?... Venía a darte las buenas noches.

-Duerme bien, entonces- Sakura se le acercó y se sentó al lado de él, le quitó un mechón de pelo rebelde de su rostro y lo abrazó. El contacto del cuerpo frío de la chica hizo que él sintiera escalofríos, tenía sueño y andaba de buenas, por lo que respondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga. Ella le acarició la espalda desnuda y escondió su cara en el cuello de Sasuke.

-Eeeh… ¿interrumpo algo?- ambos amigos se separaron y miraron a Itachi, ahora con una coleta y pijama, pero sólo los pantalones… Uchiha, todos iguales.

-Claro que no, idiota

-Yo sólo le vine a dar las buenas noches a Sasuke

-Ah claro le viniste a dar… digo, las buenas noches, claro- una media sonrisa ocupó lugar en su rostro.

-Cállate, pervertido- Sakura le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago y luego se despidió- Buenas noches, Uchiha.

-Duerme bien, Haruno.

Entre las sábanas de su fría cama pensó un rato, en verdad su vida no era tan mala, podría ser peor… quizás sería agradable vivir con los Uchiha… o al menos uno de ellos ¿No es así, Sakura?

_Próximo capítulo: Itachi, ¿quién es la chica de los jeans ajustados? Algo así como mi hermana._

* * *

**¡Hi gente! ¿Cómo va todo? He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, el próximo capítulo es el primer día de clases y al presentación oficial de los amigos de Itachi. **

**Críticas, comentarios, piedras, todo se recibe y se agradece infinitamente.**

_~Taashy-_


	4. ¿Quién es la chica de jeans ajustados?

**

* * *

**

¿Bajo el mismo techo?

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Capítulo cuatro: Itachi ¿Quién es la chica de jeans ajustados? Algo así como mi hermana._

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el reloj que había dejado en su mesita de noche. 6:45 A.M. hora de levantarse.

Puso un pie fuera de la cama y tomó asiento, se fregó los ojos con las manos y luego se estiró, ahogando un bostezo. Observó la habitación, estaba algo oscura, no recordaba haber cerrado las cortinas. Entonces una imagen fugaz de Itachi pasó por su mente, de seguro él las había cerrado cuando fue a despertarla.

Caminó hasta el armario y sacó el uniforme del instituto. Una falda con pliegues al estilo escocés, fondo azul marino, casi negro, delgadas líneas verdes y rojas cruzaban la prenda verticalmente y unas aún más delgadas color amarillo la cruzaban en forma horizontal. Por ser el primer día de clases todos debían ir con el uniforme de gala, por lo que sacó la típica blusa blanca y la corbata. Calcetas burdeo, al igual que el sweater.

Entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, luego se cambió y se secó el pelo con la toalla. Se puso aros blancos, en forma de perlas. Encrespó sus pestañas y tomó sus zapatos para dejarlos a la entrada de la casa.

Bajó a saltitos por la escalera y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, 7:10 de seguro Fugaku y Mikoto estaban tomando desayuno, sabía que Sasuke dormía lo más que podía, por lo que seguramente recién estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¡Buenos días!- sonrió y la pareja desvió la vista hacia su persona.

-Hola, Sakura- respondió la cabeza familiar.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste?- preguntó Mikoto, mientras ponía frente a Fugaku un plato de _hotcakes _cubiertos de miel y encima un pedacito de mantequilla.

-Bien, gracias. Anoche Itachi me despertó…

-Ah si, estabas durmiendo profundamente y no quise despertarte para la cena, debes tener hambre, toma asiento enseguida te doy tus _hotcakes_.

Sakura obedeció y se sentó a la diestra de Fugaku, vertió agua caliente en su taza y luego sacó una bolsita de té. Observó como el agua se teñía de un color canela rápidamente, cuando lo estimó conveniente sacó la bolsita y la dejó a un lado.

-Aquí están, linda.

Acercó el plato de _hotcakes_ y tomó cuchillo y tenedor, tenían un sabor muy rico, los comparó con los que solía hacer su madre. Fugaku dejó a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo y tomó un gran sorbo de café. Sakura acercó su mano al diario, pero el hombre a su lado le advirtió.

-No te lo recomiendo.

-¿Por?- abrió el diario y cayó el suplemento de páginas sociales, en portada había una foto de su padre y Natsu, con un gran titular que decía "Exitoso empresario se casa por segunda vez. Páginas 3-4"

Se fue directamente a esas páginas y encontró el gran artículo dedicado al padre del año, no le extrañó ver una foto suya en un artículo lateral, en el que se explicaba qué había pasado con ella- Ah… por eso.

Escucharon pasos desde la escalera y llegó Sasuke irradiando su ánimo de siempre…

-Buenos días…- dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Y tu corbata?- interrogó Mikoto al ver que su hijo no llevaba el uniforme completo, sólo los pantalones grises y la camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

-Después me la pongo…

-Pero lo vas a hacer- dijo Fugaku.

Se dejó caer en la silla contigua a Sakura y se preparó un café, su madre dejó las benditas tostadas en frente de él y las untó con mantequilla. A Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas dulces, y todos lo sabían.

-¿Qué hora es?- Sakura miró a Mikoto.

-Las 7:30, aún es temprano.

-Ajá…- bebió el último sorbo de té y amontonó la loza que había ocupado- Permiso, el desayuno estuvo muy rico, Mikoto-san.

Llevó la loza hasta el fregadero y luego se fue a su baño, cepilló sus dientes, pasó hilo dental y luego el enjuague. Cepilló su cabello hacia atrás e instaló una diadema negra, dejando un poquito levantado por delante.

Tomó su mochila negra con flores rojas y se la colgó al hombro, salió de su cuarto sin prestar atención y chocó con Itachi.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo el chico tendiéndole una mano- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sip, de seguro Sasuke está esperándome abajo.

-Que tengas buen día- le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella siguió su camino- _Buenas piernas..._

Tal como pensaba, su mejor amigo estaba esperando en la entrada, ella siguió hacia el comedor y se despidió de Fugaku y Mikoto, se puso sus zapatos y se fueron rumbo al instituto.

-¿Tomamos el metro?- preguntó Sakura normalmente.

-¿Metro? No jodas, nos vamos en auto- Sasuke le mostró las llaves de su recién adquirido Mercedes Benz negro.

-Disculpa, pero no todos tenemos auto ¿ok?- dijo ironizando.

-Tú sólo sube.

* * *

Frente a ellos tomaba lugar el instituto al cual asistían, era grande y de un color blanco inmaculado, había una gran fuente con una estatua de Atenea en el centro. Todos los estudiantes se saludaban después de unas largas vacaciones.

-¡Frontuda!- una rubia, algo más baja que Sakura, ojos azules y una sonrisa destellante se lanzó a la espalda de la chica de cabello rosa. Ino Yamanaka.

-¡Ino-cerda, me asustaste!- se dio media vuelta y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Sasuke, tanto tiempo!- Ino le sonrió a Sasuke y este le devolvió un simple "Hola"

-Eh Sakura…¿es cierto lo que dice el periódico?

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

-¡Todo! Es decir… Te fuiste de tu casa ¿no?

-Sí…- dijo cabizbaja.

-Ahora vive con nosotros- Sasuke tomó la palabra y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Sakura.

-¡No me lo creo!- la voz se le agudizó de repente- ¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí… ahora vivimos juntos- pasó su brazo por detrás de su cabeza, rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ino!- un chico macizo, seguida por muchos estudiantes más, gritó a la rubia. Él y todos los de su grupo le hicieron señas a Sakura y Sasuke, e Ino partió junto a él.

Los dos caminaron hacia la estructura, sin tomar en cuenta a las fangirls que gritaban a Sasuke ni las conocidas de Sakura. Subieron dos pisos hacia su salón de clases, dentro estaba todo el grupo que habían visto rato atrás.

Se saludaron y hablaron sobre lo que hicieron en el verano, entonces todos silenciaron cuando el profesor hizo acto de presencia, era alto, de aspecto joven y de piel morena; ojos y cabello color café.

-¡Por favor tomen asiento!

Todos se ubicaron en un pupitre, como siempre Haruno y Uchiha juntos.

-Antes de ir a la ceremonia haremos dos cosas, primero me voy a presentar y segundo pasaré la lista de alumnos- escribió su nombre en la pizarra de tiza- Me llamo Umino Iruka, seré su profesor jefe este año, tengo 28 años y soy profesor de Historia y Geografía.

Todos se miraron y algunas mujeres comentaron sobre él, hasta que el salón se convirtió en un gran bullicio que fue silenciado por un grito del profesor.

-Bien… ahora la lista de alumnos. Los leeré a todos y luego me dicen quien no está- tomó un papel del libro de clases e hizo callar a dos chicos- Akimichi Choji- Hyuga Hinata- Inuzuka Kiba- Uzumaki Naruto- Sai- Haruno Sakura- Sabaku no Gaara- Matsuri- Uchiha Sasuke- Nara Shikamaru y Aburame Shino- observó a sus alumnos- ¿Estáis todos?

-Sí- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Vaya… son pocos, tan sólo once.

-Ya sabe, sensei, solamente los brillantes estamos aquí- intervino Kiba.

-Excepto por Naruto- agregó Shikamaru y todos comenzaron a reír.

El aludido no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y después negó con la cabeza ante la mirada interrogativa del profesor. Hablaron un poco más y luego todos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias del instituto, la directora debía dar el discurso inicial.

* * *

Mientras, en el frontis de la Universidad de Kyoto, cinco chicos conversaban sobre el inicio de las clases.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a la universidad, deberías seguir nuestro ejemplo y hacer algo más útil, como yo- movió sus dedos- Soy un exitoso marionetista.

-Calla, idiota. Tus marionetas no son nada al lado de mi arte- dijo sonriendo con orgullo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Y sus porquerías no serán nada al lado de mi título de Medicina, ganaré un sueldo digno y fijo.

-Un sueldo digno y fijo- dijo el artista imitando la voz de Itachi.

Sasori, Deidara y el Uchiha, compañeros de instituto, ahora mejores amigos. Junto a ellos habían dos chicos, una mujer y un hombre, que permanecían callados.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Van a hacer una clínica de perforaciones?- interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Para tu información, nosotros también estudiamos- contestó la chica.

-Lo olvidaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba su carrera?

-Geología- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Un auto color plata aparcó en la vereda de al frente y un chico de un extraño cabello azul le habló a los dos trabajadores callejeros y se subieron junto a Kisame, el conductor.

-Vamos, las clases ya comienzan.

* * *

Dieron las una de la tarde, nuevamente la entrada del instituto se poblaba de estudiantes, esta vez con cara de fastidio y la típica faceta del primer día, agotamiento. Tomaron distintas rutas, metro, buses, o simplemente a pie, mientras que unos pocos se fueron a la zona de aparcamiento.

-Qué fastidio… es el último año de clases y aún así nos dan discursos, como si fuera el primer año.

-Hmp…

Sasuke encendió la radio y la dejó en la emisora 92.1, en la cual tocaban canciones de moda todo el día. Avanzaron por las calles y pasaron por fuera de la universidad, entonces se encontraron con Itachi, y subió al Mercedes Benz.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy?

-Lo de siempre, el típico discurso y advertencias- dijo Sakura mirando al hombre por el espejo de la derecha.

-Oh si, te tengo una advertencia- la chica giró hacia el asiento trasero- Mañana van a vacunar a todas las mujeres del instituto.

-¿Vacunas?

-Contra el Cáncer de útero- señaló el hombro izquierdo de ella- Voy junto a tres compañeros más.

-Siempre te eligen para cosas como esa…- señaló Sasuke.

-Sirve de entrenamiento, además nos pagan.

-Suertudo…

El portón automático se abrió, completando el mismo ritual de siempre. Todos bajaron del Mercedes Benz y se abrieron camino hacia la casa. Dentro todo era un escándalo, Mikoto y Fugaku corrían de lado a lado con maletas, papeleo y carpetas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Itachi deteniendo a sus padres por un momento.

-Viajes de negocios hijo, algo grande e está formando en Europa…- Fugaku se frotó las manos, como si la idea le causara placer.

-Sakura, te dejo a cargo de estos dos niños, espero que puedas con ellos…

-A la orden Mikoto-san

-Cuídense, no hagan tonterías. Cuando vuelva quiero que mi chequera tenga la misma cantidad de cheques, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, papá- contestaron los dos hermanos en sintonía.

-Les dejé el almuerzo en la cocina- sacó de su cartera un sobre- Toma, hijo, te dejo a cargo de las compras- se acercó a Sakura y le besó la frente- Adiós, linda. Sasuke, no pases mucho tiempo en la ducha.

Y sin más, los mayores abandonaron la casa en el Cherooke negro, dejando a los chicos solos, completamente libres de hacer lo que quisieran, podían provocar un incendio y ellos jamás lo sabrían, ¡podían hacerlo todo!

-Voy a almorzar en mi cuarto…- Itachi sacó un plato de comida de la cocina y su hermano lo imitó, dejando a Sakura en medio de la nada.

-Supongo que me voy al mío- dijo para si.

Subió las escaleras con el plato de Sukiyaki en la mano izquierda, se fue a su habitación y se sentó en el pouf saco color negro. Tomó su iPod y almorzó disfrutando de buena música.

Cuando terminó su plato lo lavó y guardo la loza donde corresponde. Vio el sobre de dinero que le entregó Mikoto a Itachi y subió con él a la habitación del chico.

-Itachi

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quieres que haga las compras por ti?

-No te preocupes, yo voy

-Pero, en serio, si quieres las hago yo, me encanta ir al supermercado.

-Si es así, puedes hacerlo- contestó sonriendo.

Sakura lo imitó y fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos shorts de mezclilla claros y una camiseta púrpura con algo de escote y gorro. Pasó por la habitación de Sasuke para avisarle que saldría, pero estaba durmiendo. Sin más, bajó a la cocina para ver que faltaba, cuando organizó todo en su mente salió y tomó rumbo.

Como siempre, el supermercado "Assimarkfet" estaba atiborrado de gente, era el más grande de la ciudad y tenía los mejores productos. Sakura partió recorriendo el supermercado por la derecha, en la sección de las carnes. Recorrió todo el local con el carro de compras, que poco a poco se iba llenando. Carne, pan, papel higiénico, galletas, café, sal, azúcar, frutas y bebidas gaseosas estaban en la lista de Mikoto, pero la chica de mirada esmeralda agregó ingredientes para hacer un pastel de chocolate.

En total pagó 1168 yenes, tomó sus bolsas y se fue a la estación del metro para volver a casa.

Como siempre, tomó el metro 11, y ahí estuvo el problema, lo hizo como siempre. A la mitad del recorrido recordó que debía tomar el 14, porque el 11 la llevaba a su antiguo hogar. Hizo un trasbordo, lo que la hizo retrasarse un poco. Se maldijo a si misma por cometer un error tan estúpido, esas cosas solían pasarle solo a ella, la costumbre…

Desde la estación debía caminar tan sólo cinco cuadras para llegar a la residencia Uchiha, lo que agradeció internamente, las bolsas estaban muy pesadas. Le llamó la atención que, al pasar por la dulcería, esta estuviera cerrada, ya que Hidan le había asegurado que estaba abierta las 24 horas del día.

-Pero miren, si es la pantera rosa…

Sakura dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz, sonaba tan irritante como la primera vez, Karin…

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Pues claro…

-¿Qué quieres?- la miró desafiante.

-Te tengo una grata sorpresa, teñida… A ver si entiendes que Sasuke-kun es mío…

-¿Disculpa?

-Como oíste, no dejaré que me quites a Sasuke, mucho menos alguien como tú.

-Alguien como yo… como su primera novia, ¿no?

Karin la miró con asombro

-¿Fuiste su novia?

-Así es y la primera, jódete- le mostró la lengua y siguió su camino, mientras la otra mujer sólo atinó a apretar los puños y hacer un berrinche.

Aún bastante airada abrió la puerta y, literalmente, arrastró las bolsas hacia la cocina. Había un extraño olor por la casa, era olor a cigarrillos. En la mesa que había en la cocina Itachi y cinco hombres más jugaban poker, y vio el cigarro posado en la boca del pastelero, si así se podía llamar…

-Hola, preciosa ¿me recuerdas?

-Lamentablemente…- como reacción todos se burlaron de Hidan, hasta que Itachi tomó la palabra.

-Creo que no te avisé… vienen a veces a jugar poker o a nadar en la piscina.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, es tu casa- sonrió.

-También es la tuya, que no se te olvide.

-¿Seguimos jugando?- Deidara extendió las cartas en la mesa.

Preocupada de sus asuntos, Sakura comenzó a guardar la mercadería, algunas en el refrigerador y otras en los muebles, pero el problema llegó cuando quiso sacar la batidora para preparar el pastel. Esta estaba guardada en la alacena de arriba, por lo que tomó una silla y se subió.

Sasori lanzó las cartas a la mesa, se retiró del juego al ver que no podría ganar absolutamente nada. Bostezó y desvió su mirada hacia Sakura, quedó boquiabierto y una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro.

-Oigan- les susurró a sus compañeros para que la chica no escuchara- Miren eso de ahí- señaló las piernas de Sakura y luego su trasero.

-Itachi y su maldita suerte…- susurró Kisame dándole un codazo a Kakuzu.

El aludido se puso de pie, y finamente levantó su dedo corazón, entonces los cinco hombres le respondieron de la misma forma. Cambió su expresión y le habló a Sakura.

-¿Te ayudo?- la chica bajó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor…- Itachi le extendió una mano y Sakura bajó de un salto de la silla. El hombre sacó fácilmente la batidora y se la pasó a la chica- ¿Un pastel?

-De chocolate.

* * *

Dos horas después el pastel ya estaba listo y el grupo de hombres ya se iba, sólo por decencia se despidió de cada uno.

-Eh, Sakura- el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura- Lindas piernas.

-Suéltala

-Tranquilo Itachi, sólo le decía lo que todos, incluido tú, pensábamos.

-Que la sueltes…

La chica simplemente le dio un empujón a Sasori y lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Eh, pervertido, no me pongas un dedo encima de nuevo.

-Vamos, idiotas- Itachi apuró a sus compañeros para que se fueran y cuando cumplió su objetivo volvió donde la chica.

-Discúlpalos, son todos unos…

-Si, si, no te preocupes…

-En todo caso, no dijo ninguna mentira

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro de que me escuchaste- la miró sonriendo y después la dejó sola.

_Con que… le gustan mis piernas… _

Sonrió y después corrió a las escaleras para alcanzarlo.

-Itachi…- él bajó dos escalones y puso su mano en la baranda

-Dime

-Disculpa por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar pero…¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?

-A ver a mi madre…

-Oh claro… en el patio hay unas flores que de seguro te gustarán.

-Gracias.

* * *

¿Es eso una cita?... Y si lo es… ¿en el cementerio? ¿No creen que es muy poco romántico? ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de Karin? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo de "_¿Bajo el mismo techo?"_

Jajajaja, ahora sin bromas, el próximo capi será "Entre flores y lágrimas" Es un capítulo muy especial para esta historia, el comienzo de algo grande, como dijo Fugaku xD Espero que estén bien y que me dejen un review (Jejejeje…)

_**~Taashy-**_


	5. Entre flores y lágrimas

**¿Bajo el mismo techo?**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¿ok? Son de Kishi

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo cinco: Entre flores y lágrimas._

**ITACHI POV**

Simplemente, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía… Dos opciones: hacer lo que ella quiere, o ahorrarme ver como llora sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, cruzada de piernas y con el cinturón de seguridad ya puesto, esperaba, expectante… De seguro se preguntaba por qué no encendía el motor, o quizás se dio cuenta de que estaba dudando…sí, eso debía ser.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó, sonriendo.

-Vamos- afirmé yo.

Por fin encendí el motor y dejé la radio a su disposición, retrocedí, abrí el portón y luego lo cerré, naturalmente. No pasé los 60 km/hr, vi a Karin en la calle, iba casi corriendo a algún lugar, no es que me interesara mucho lo que debía hacer, por lo que quité la vista de ella.

-¡Eh, mira, mira!- señaló la estación del metro, donde mi hermano estaba parado, inmóvil, entonces llegó Karin, noté que Sasuke se asustó cuando ella se lanzó por detrás, esa mujer era bastante… ¿cómo decirlo?... Irritable…

-¿Son novios?- pregunté

-Como crees… de seguro está acosándolo

-Quizás son novios, mi hermano siempre es acosado por sus novias.

-No es cierto…

-¿Por?

-Yo no lo acosaba

-Eres la excepción…- me detuve a pensar un poco- ¿Fueron novios?

-Sip- contestó con toda naturalidad, no pregunté más, preferí no enredarme.

Kyoto se extendía color atardecer frente a mi, corría una brisa bastante fría, por lo que cerré mi ventana, de seguro a Sakura le molestaba. La miré más detenidamente, tenía facciones muy suaves, parecía relajada, pero sus ojos verdes le decían al mundo que estaba triste, tenía una mirada llena de nostalgia y decepción.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Estabas mirándome muy concentrado…

-Ah… no nada- reí- Sólo observaba tus ojos.

-A mi no me gustan… siento que no van conmigo

-Pues… yo creo que son lindos

-Gracias- ¿es que acaso jamás se cansaba de sonreír?

Aceleré, ya el sol estaba por desaparecer y cada vez hacía más frío, escuché en la tele que llovería, pero jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrir… después de todo durante el día caían patos asados…

El semáforo dio rojo y me detuve, pasaron muchas personas por delante de mi auto, las típicas colegialas que me observaban y guiñaban el ojo, los típicos ancianos que demoran mucho en cruzar, y la típica pareja del ejecutivo y la de jeans… Oh… yo conozco a ese ejecutivo, es el padre de Sakura…¡El padre de Sakura!

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a mi acompañante, tenía la cabeza baja y una mueca de enfado mezclada con tristeza, extendí mi mano para tocarle el brazo, pero luego me retracté.

Volví a la realidad y me percaté de que todos me tocaban la bocina y me recordaban a mi querida madre, el semáforo había cambiado a verde hace un buen rato y yo no me había dado cuenta. Apuré la marcha, quería llegar al cementerio lo antes posible, nunca fui bueno consolando a la gente, de hecho cuando Sasuke lloraba de pequeño no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, supongo que eso le hizo fuerte…

-Itachi a la izquierda

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Que dobles!

Miré por el espejo y noté que me había pasado del cementerio, retrocedí y aparqué cerca de un Volkswagen amarillo, al igual que las rosas que bajé de mi auto. Rodeé el Volvo y le abrí la puerta a la ex de mi hermano, je… la ex de mi hermano, eso suena muy extraño…

-Marcado- me dio un puñetazo en el hombro que me hizo emitir un pequeño quejido.

-¿Qué?

-Un Volkswagen, cuando ves uno tienes que pegarle en el hombro a alguien…

-Hmp…

Miré el cielo, la luna iluminaba el sombrío lugar, las estatuas repartidas por ahí le daban un toque aún más tétrico, como si la idea de caminar sobre gente muerta de noche no incomodara lo bastante…

El césped se veía en excelente estado, a pesar de que no hubiera más iluminación que los astros se podía apreciar. Habían muchas lápidas repartidas por el terreno, todas con flores de distintos tipos, pero ninguna con rosas amarillas.

-Es esta- se detuvo y miró al piso, "Siempre en nuestra memoria, hija, esposa, amiga y mamá"- No se cómo se le pasó por la cabeza a mi padre poner "esposa" el la lápida, es una falta de respeto…

-Hmp…

Le entregué las flores y se puso de rodillas en el pasto, le quitó el periódico que había usado para sujetarlas y dejó el ramo entero sobre la piedra grabada, en forma horizontal.

-Recuerdo que mamá me regaló un sombrero amarillo, con una cinta azul…- se puso de pie, pero sin levantar la cabeza- una vez la acompañé al supermercado y me perdí entre la gente, no grité ni nada, jamás me había perdido, no sabía que hacer, ella dijo que me contó gracias al gorro… desde entonces su color favorito fue el amarillo…- se paró- Solía decir que era su niña pequeña, lo más importante de su vida, que jamás estaría sola, porque papá me amaba…

Finas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, por instinto dirigí mi mirada hacia él, pero miré a Sakura de nuevo, estaba ahí, con la cabeza baja y temblando, con los puños apretados.

Me saqué mi sweater negro, quedando sólo en mi camiseta blanca con gris, se lo pasé por los hombros y dejé mi mano derecha ahí.

-¿Tienes frío?- no me respondió- ¿Sakura?

Se giró y me miró a los ojos, sentí la necesidad de desviar la mirada, la suya resplandecía como un cristal, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, y en verdad no quería verla así de nuevo, jamás me gustó ver llorar a la gente, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke era un bebé.

-Sakura

-No voy a llorar…

Di un paso adelante, acercándome más a ella.

-No voy a llorar…

De un instante a otro la lluvia se tornó violenta y el viento azotó a los árboles, sentí como si me hubieran metido un hielo por la espalda, hacía mucho frío.

-Si quieres llorar…- pensé lo que iba a decir- Si quieres llorar, no tienes por qué aguantarlo, eres humana, como yo y todos, es normal que en algún momento colapsemos ¿no crees?

-¿Crees que debería llorar? ¿De qué me serviría? ¡Llorando como una niña pequeña no voy a conseguir que mi mamá resucite o que mi papá vuelva conmigo, llorando sólo empeoro las cosas!- comenzó a levantar la voz de a poco- ¡Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que me ha pasado, no quiero empeorar las cosas convirtiéndome en una debilucha!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- la tomé por los hombros- No es debilidad, es humanidad, Sakura…

-Itachi, tú no lo entiendes

-No, no lo entiendo, ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginar como te sientes, pero sé que lo pasas mal y que es difícil para ti no tener a tu familia al lado…

-Exacto, no lo entiendes… ¡No sabes qué se siente ser completamente inútil, no pude evitar que todo esto pasara, quizás si hubiese hablado con papá sobre Natsu mi mamá aún estaría viva y tal vez sería una mujer feliz junto a su esposo!- impactó suavemente sus puños contra mi pecho.

-Si piensas en las cosas que pudiste haber o no hecho sólo conseguirás atormentarte, por qué no…- me interrumpió

-¡Lo perdí todo, Itachi, absolutamente todo! ¿Imaginas tu vida sin Mikoto-san o Fugaku-san? ¿Eres capaz de imaginarlo?

-Sakura, yo…

-¡Ya no puedo más, Itachi! ¡Ya no puedo!... ¡No soy capaz de ver a mi padre tomado de la mano con otra mujer que no sea mamá! ¡No puedo asumir que ella se fue y no va a volver! Sólo soy… una niña…- llegó a su límite, contradiciendo todas sus palabras lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hasta perderse por su barbilla, sollozaba e intentaba contenerse, pero no podía.

-Tranquila, tranquila…- me abrazó y yo sólo la rodeé con mis brazos, antes la había visto así de mal, pero no había llorado, aguantó lo más que pudo, estaba siendo una masoquista.

-¿Por qué siempre me ves en situaciones penosas?

-No lo sé, quizás es el destino…

-Quizás te envió el cielo, para escuchar siempre mis descargos… Perdón por eso, no debería darte la molestia…

-Nada de molestias, es un gusto ayudarte siempre que pueda… o aunque no pueda.

Esa noche había conocido a una mujer sorprendente, una mujer con agallas y muy fuerte, una mujer llamada Sakura Haruno.

* * *

-¡Primito! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Shisui… ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Sip, las 23:54 con 5 segundos… Relájate, hombre, mañana sólo debemos vacunar a unas cuantas chicas nada más.

-Mientras que no les pinchemos un ojo, estamos bien…- miré la bolsa que traía en la mano- ¿Qué es eso?

-Cervezas- lo miré confundido- ¿Es que acaso lo olvidaste?- pensé un poco, era demasiado tarde para un partido de fútbol, no había ninguna película interesante por el cable y tampoco había encontrado novia…

-¿Olvidar qué?

-¡Itachi!- hizo una falsa cara de tristeza y unos espantosos sollozos- Y yo creí que no sólo éramos primos... ¡pensé que éramos mejores amigos!

Entonces bajando casi a saltos la escalera llegó Sasuke, me apartó del camino y le dio la mano a Shisui.

-Feliz cumpleaños, anciano.

Senté cabeza, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Shisui, mi primo mayor, mi mejor amigo desde siempre, mi segundo hermano, cumplía 23 años.

-¿En serio me creíste?- me miró molesto- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que se me había olvidado algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños? Me extraña, Shisui, en verdad me extraña…

-Cállate, Uchiha traidor.

-Pasa, pasa, incluso te tengo un pastel.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿O acaso crees que yo podría mentirte?

Sasuke carraspeó y me dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago al pasar.

-Estafador…- me susurró.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

El agua tibia me había relajado, en verdad lo necesitaba. Me envolví en la toalla blanca que tenía bordado mi nombre y salí de la bañera.

Pasé la palma de mi mano por el espejo, no se veía nada por culpa del vapor. Tenía los ojos hinchados, mira que ponerme a llorar en frente de Itachi como una niñata, definitivamente jamás me perdonaré esto…

Pasé el peine por mi cabello para que no quedara con tanto volumen, pensé un poco, ese mismo día en la mañana me había lavado el cabello… no importa.

-¡Sakura!- golpearon frenéticamente la puerta del baño- ¡Sakura!

-¡Ya voy!- afirmé bien la toalla que me cubría y abrí, estaba Itachi, con la respiración entrecortada y con mirada expectante- ¿Itachi?

-¡Sakura, ayúdame por favor!

-¿Qué sucede?- me alarmé.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Me puedo vestir antes, si no fuera tanto problema?

Me miró de arriba a abajo- Oh, cierto… disculpa.

Desdoblé mi pijama y me lo puse lo más rápido que pude, bajo la camiseta roja llevaba el sujetador, no quería pasar una vergüenza innecesaria. Tenía también unos calcetines antideslizantes que mamá me había regalado, eran suaves y calientitos, hacía mucho frío.

-Ya, listo- abrí la puerta. Itachi estaba sentado en el pouf negro, jugando con sus dedos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro, si es que puedo…

-Lo que pasa, es que Shisui está abajo…¿Lo conoces no? Es mi primo

-Ah, Shisui, si lo recuerdo… ¿qué pasa con él?

-Está de cumpleaños y lo había olvidado por completo…- asentí- ¿Puedo ocupar el pastel que hiciste?

Reí escandalosamente, tomándome el estómago, llegaba a doler de tanto reírme.

-¡Que ternura!- dije entre carcajadas-¡Tienes una cara de preocupación que nunca antes había visto, y sólo por un pastel!

Me miró con cierta molestia, pero después hizo ademán de sonreír, lo que quedó sólo en una media sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

-¿La puedo ocupar o no?

-Claro que sí, ven- le tomé de la mano y bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, pasando sigilosamente para que Shisui no nos notara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Salvarte.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el bote de crema chantilly, la batí un poco y delicadamente escribí un "Feliz cumpleaños Shisui" en el pastel de chocolate. Saqué unas velas que había visto en la alacena cuando guardé las cosas que compré y las repartí por la superficie.

-Gracias.

-De nada, tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma ¿no?

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, para mi es un agrado escucharte y apoyarte, sabrás que Sasuke no habla mucho y me relaja hablar con alguien de vez en cuando…

Me acerqué un poco y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, era muy alto para tomarlo del cuello, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo cada latido que daba su corazón, era muy tranquilizador, como cuando era pequeña y algo me asustaba, corría enseguida a los brazos de mi papá y me abrazaba muy fuerte…

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

-Nada…- tomé el pastel con cuidado- ¿Puedes llevar los fósforos?

Fuimos con sigilo a la sala, donde Sasuke y el cumpleañero miraban la televisión, para ser exactos el resumen deportivo de las 12 de la noche.

Mi mejor amigo notó nuestra presencia y nos miró por el rabillo del ojo, negó con la cabeza, como queriendo decir "Qué estúpidos" y volvió a concentrarse en la tele.

* * *

**ITACHI POV**

-Primito… cada día me sorprendes más…

-¿Por?

-Mira que estar de novio con una niña de 17 años…

-¿Perdón?

-¿Son novios, no? Es decir… mis tíos salen y la traes a casa enseguida…

-Shisui, ella vive con nosotros…

-¡Ah! ¡O sea que encima la traes a vivir contigo!

-¿El alcohol se te subió a la cabeza, cierto?- no me contestó- Sakura Haruno, hija del empresario, ¿recuerdas?

-Aaaaaaah… ¡Sakura!... Vaya, qué cambiada está.

-¿No la reconociste?

-No

-¿Ni siquiera por el cabello?

Se quedó en silencio, sólo tomó otro sorbo de la Kunstmann que tenía en la mano derecha.

-Entonces… vive acá.

-Ajá.

-¡Leí algo sobre ella en el periódico! Pobrecita…

No le respondí, yo no pensaba eso, para mi ella no era una niña de 17 años, era una mujer en cuerpo de niña, que es muy distinto…

Comencé a ver borroso, sin cuidado me dormí en el piso de mi cuarto, con la lata de cerveza aún en la mano.

* * *

Una mujer en cuerpo de niña… que interesante…

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi, me costó mucho escribirlo, tardé más de dos semanas (perdón por la demora) Ya saben, no me sé la historia de memoria, conozco los detalles más relevantes nada más.

Y díganme, ¿les gustó? ¿alguna crítica? Todo se agradece de manera infinita.

_Próximo capítulo: ¿Tú y yo mintiéndonos?_

_**~Taashy-**_


	6. ¿Tú y yo mintiéndonos?

**¿Bajo el mismo techo?**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real_

_Capítulo seis: ¿Tú y yo mintiéndonos?_

Pasaron casi dos meses, el instituto iba excelente en el caso de Sakura y muy bien, en el caso de Sasuke. Fugaku y Mikoto volvieron tres semanas después de su partida, el hombre había firmado un contrato con una minera, el cierre de la sociedad Haruno-Uchiha había dejado preocupado al Uchiha por la importancia que tenía, una gran fuente de dinero. Por su parte Itachi había aprobado todos los certámenes hasta la fecha, los profesores solían pedirle ayuda, una vez tuvo que darle una charla vocacional a todos los chicos que cursaban el último año de los distintos institutos de Kyoto, fue un trabajo muy agotador, pero también muy bien pagado.

En ese momento el universitario estaba cocinando, para variar sus padres habían salido, era sábado, las 10:32 a.m. para ser exactos. Puso dos huevos en la sartén y luego los sirvió en un plato, en la tostadora dos panes se calentaban rápidamente. Itachi se distrajo un momento y volvió a la realidad por el molesto ruido de la tetera, que parecía avisar que el agua ya estaba hervida. Llenó una taza en la que tenía listas las dos cucharadas de café y una de azúcar. Tomó asiento, tenía todo sobre la mesa, incluido el periódico de ese día.

-"Caída del dólar afecta a los japoneses"- leyó para si- Luego lo leeré…

Desayunó lentamente, como si le diera pereza llevar al alimento a su boca. Organizó su agenda para el día, tomaría una ducha y después prepararía el almuerzo, por la tarde estudiaría Anatomía, finalmente saldría a caminar por ahí, para gastar energía.

Se sentía completamente solo en su casa, no había ningún ruido además del que provocaban las manecillas del reloj. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar un fuerte ruido de la escalera, de seguro era Nadakai, el tierno labrador que sus padres le habían obsequiado a Sakura hace un par de días. Para sorpresa suya la dueña del perro llegó a la cocina con los ojos entrecerrados y sobándose la pierna derecha.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me caí- contestó tajante.

-¿Algún… problema?

-No- contestó más calmada- Es sólo que… me pegué muy fuerte.

-Ya ves que sólo será un moretón.

Siguió con la vista a su "hermana postiza", como solía llamarla. Tomó una caja de leche de la nevera, abrió la alacena y sacó la caja de cereal, una cuchara y un bowl de vidrio.

Se sentó frente a Itachi, ahora con los ojos verdes bien abiertos y más despierta.

Ese día había amanecido lloviendo, por lo que a Itachi no le extrañó verla con un sweater de Sasuke encima, su pijama era bastante ligero, unos pantalones cortos de color verde y una camiseta celeste. Su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta alta, se notaba que la había hecho sin pasarse un peine antes.

Como siempre fijó su vista oscura en la deslumbrante de ella, le encantaban sus ojos, verdes y puros. Además de sus piernas le gustaba su sonrisa, sincera y alentadora.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella al notar cómo la miraba Itachi, él movió su cabeza como para despertar y le sonrió.

-Nada, sólo estaba viendo tus ojos.

Sakura le sonrió y siguió comiendo su cereal con leche, tranquila.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Yo? Nada especial, por la tarde voy a estudiar y después saldré a caminar un rato…

-¿Qué vas a estudiar?

-Anatomía

-¡Mira la coincidencia!... te quería pedir ayuda con un examen, si no fuera mucha la molestia…

-¿Es de anatomía?

-Ajá, Biología.

-Pues… claro, supongo que podré ayudarte…

-Articulación

-Sí, te puedo ayudar- rió.

Itachi recordó la conversación que habían tenido en el café "Londres", cuando ella le contó todo lo que había pasado, podía recordar la expresión de dolor que tenía, pero no era ni parecido a lo que él sintió cuando la vio llorar en el cementerio, en verdad no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre, de seguro era el cartero o algo así. Salió a ver y un señor delgado y de uniforme tenía un paquete lleno de cartas en su bicicleta.

-Sakura Haruno y Fugaku Uchiha.

-Aquí viven.

El cartero levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Itachi, como siempre sin camiseta, como intentando presumir por su físico.

-Señor… ¿no tiene frío?

-Pues… no- tomó la carta que le dio el hombre y le dio las gracias.

Entró a su casa y le dio una de las tres cartas a la chica.

-¿Para mi?

-Sí, a mi también me llamó la atención, todo el correo es siempre para papá.

Sakura abrió casi ansiosa el sobre, vio por encima el papel y su expresión cambió, no sacó la carta del sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Una invitación de bodas.

-¿Quién se arruina la vida?

-Pues… papá.

-…- se acercó un poco y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente

-Ya sabes que soy experto para escuchar desahogos…

-Idiota…- se puso de pie y dejó la loza sucia en el fregadero. Cuando iba subiendo la escalera se encontró con Sasuke, quien la observó un poco y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Repito, ¿qué te pasa?

-Agh…- suspiró y puso una mano en su cintura- Me llegó una invitación de bodas, de papá para ser exactos…

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la miro y pasó su mano por la coleta de ella, para después seguir su camino a la cocina.

Sakura por su parte cerró la puerta de su alcoba e hizo la cama, ordenó un poco y abrió las ventanas, dejando que el olor a tierra mojada inundara sus vías respiratorias. Sacó de su armario unos jeans claros ajustados, una camiseta con mangas largas azul y una sudadera gris. Se peinó e hizo una coleta alta, pero antes onduló un poco su cabello, quedándole unos lindos rulos, y se encrespó sus largas pestañas.

Salió del baño y se encontró a Sasuke sobre su cama, sentado y con una cara seria, más de lo normal.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar…

No le gustó nada el tono en que lo dijo, siempre que decía eso era porque algo muy malo o muy bueno había ocurrido. Se sentó en su pouf saco y le sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás…- carraspeó un poco y entrelazó sus manos- Creo que…

* * *

Tenía sed, mucha mucha mucha sed. Se vistió rápido y ordenó todo más rápido aún, pasando casi corriendo por fuera de la habitación de su "hermana", pero alcanzó a oír como ella y su hermano discutían.

-¡¿Me lo dices como tu amiga o como tu ex?!- refunfuñó ella.

¡Pero como le molestaba oír eso! Su ex… la ex de su hermano, qué… ¿desesperante? Se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras, pensando.

_¿Y qué tanto si fueron novios? No es que me importe mucho con quién estuvo o no Sasuke… es decir, le he conocido unas cuatro novias y jamás me molestó, supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrado… ¡Sí, eso es!_

Vertió _Coca-Cola _en un vaso y subió, pero se quedó nuevamente en la mitad de la escalera.

_¿Seguirán gritando? Supongo que no… Nadakai dejó de ladrar, eso debería ser una señal._

Siguió y miró de reojo la habitación de la pelirrosa, ya no gritaban, ni siquiera hablaban.

_Por suerte… _retrocedió _¡¿Pero qué mier…?! ¿Estaban besándose ?... … … … ¡Claro que no! Sólo estaban abrazados…Parece que la lluvia me está afectando, y aunque se estuvieran dando un beso… ¿me importa? Bien por ellos supongo… _recapituló _Claro que no se estaban besando, ¿qué cosas pasan por mi mente?_

Siguió a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama. Siguió pensando, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

_Aunque si estuvieran juntos sería mejor para ella, tendría a alguien que la apoyaría a cada momento y lugar, en la escuela y en casa… claro que… si son novios, harían cosas de novios, y no creo que pueda dormir con ruidos extraños por la noche… No, no, Sasuke no haría eso si hay alguien en casa… ¡por eso no tendría que salir de casa! No salir, no salir, bien… Pero… seguramente irían a otro lado, ¡un motel! No, mi hermano tiene demasiado orgullo para eso._

_Además… ya estuvieron juntos una vez y si terminaron fue porque como pareja no funcionan ¿no? Después de todo no creo que sea muy agradable para una mujer estar con mi hermano, es callado, serio y suele enojarse con facilidad, excepto conmigo y con Sakura, claro, somos las excepciones… Porque yo soy su hermano, naturalmente, y ella es su mejor amiga… pero Naruto también es su mejor amigo, y aún así a él lo trata bastante fríamente la mayoría de las veces, quizás aún le gusta… ¡eso es! Sasuke aún está enamorado de ella, aunque si fue su primera novia… y yo he conocido a cuatro chicas después de Sakura, no… sólo son mejores amigos, mejores amigos, mejores amigos…_

_Mejor será que hable con él, después de todo me preocupa, por eso estoy dándole tantas vueltas al tema, y bueno… ella es de la familia, también me preocupa, ¡pero no! Estoy preocupado por mi hermano, es muy idiota para arreglar las cosas solo, si, si… pobre Sasu-chan… jejeje… ¿estará confundido? Bueno, también he tenido novias y sé lo que es estar confundido, muy complejo en verdad, lo peor es cuando la chica se da cuenta de que algo te pasa y comienza a llorar, haciendo un tremendo show para que no la dejes…_

_¿Sakura habrá terminado así con mi hermano? Quizás con lo torpe que es él la engañó, aunque no creo que fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a su amiga de años… Aún recuerdo cuando eran pequeños y callados, tan simpáticos… pasaban todo el día con un chupete en la boca, era como un bozal, pero para bebés…_

_Sasuke jamás me dejaría vivir en paz, por culpa de esa chica… sólo porque cuando volví de Inglaterra por el intercambio del segundo curso de la universidad no la reconocí, llevaba un gorro y no le vi el cabello, de haberlo visto jamás la hubiera confundido. No era la Sakura que yo conocía, era como si la hubiesen estirado, sí, estaba mucho más alta, y tenía curvas… exacto curvas…_

_Pero ni parecidas a las que tiene ahora, por supuesto, de seguro ahora está cercana a la llamada perfección de las mujeres, ¿cuál será la gracia de ser flaca como un palo? Bueno… mujeres, quién las entiende… Y si lo pienso un poco más, ¿desde cuando miro tanto a Sakura? No debería pasar mucho tiempo con ella, comienzo a fijarme de más, en una de esas piensa que soy un pervertido, ¡de seguro ya se dio cuenta! Pero… ¿cómo no mirarle esas piernas o mejor dicho, cómo no mirarla? Sí, es menor, pero sigue siendo mujer, y yo sigo siendo hombre, no tiene nada de malo… Extraño sería si comenzara a mirar demasiado a Deidara o Sasori, eso ya seria alarmante, soy un hombre, un Uchiha, y tengo derecho a mirar a cuantas mujeres se me de la gana… Pero ella no es cualquier mujer, es mi "hermana postiza" vive conmigo, es en verdad una hermana… ¿Importa? Sigue siendo una mujer, no es que pretenda estar con ella ni nada por el estilo, sólo… me llama la atención, más que algunas otras… bastante más para ser sinceros… _

Se puso de pie y bajó nuevamente a la cocina, para preparar el almuerzo. No quería esforzarse de más, así que hizo un poco de arroz y tres trozos de bistec a la plancha. Miró el reloj, 13:41, se le había pasado la hora revoloteando en sus pensamientos.

-¡Bajen a almorzar!- gritó.

Sakura llegó enseguida, bajando tranquilamente la escalera, fue a la cocina y se sentó en su puesto.

-¿Estaban peleando?

-No… sólo discutíamos…

-¿No es lo mismo?

-Pues… supongo que no- sonrió, haciendo que Itachi la imitara.

Al rato llegó Sasuke, con pasos fuertes y seguros se acercó a su hermano y levantó la tapa de la olla.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dangos?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No… hice arroz y carne, bien simple, si no te gusta mala suerte.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura y sirvió Coca-Cola en su vaso, luego en el de su hermano y finalmente en el suyo.

-¿Van a salir hoy?

-Vamos a estudiar- contestaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Estudiar?

-El lunes hay un examen, Sasuke.

-¿Biología?

-Sí, las articulaciones.

-Quizás mañana lea el libro… ¿y tú, Itachi?

-Anatomía, tengo un certamen bastante complicado.

-Pues, espero que no se duerman estudiando, yo voy a un partido con Naruto, me obligó a acompañarlo…

El mayor de los Uchiha sirvió los tres platos y luego se sentó, él y su hermano arrasaron con la comida, mientras Sakura comía tranquilamente, sin apuro alguno.

-No se preocupen, yo levanto las cosas de la mesa- dijo ella para que los hermanos se fueran tranquilos a sus alcobas.

Retiró los platos y servicios y se dispuso a lavarlos, junto con uno que otro vaso. Mientras lavaba cantaba por partes algunas canciones que solía escuchar, tenía una bella voz y buena pronunciación del inglés.

Cuando terminó apagó las luces de la cocina y subió cantando a su pieza, se calló al alertar que Itachi estaba hablando por teléfono, para no molestarlo, desde su cuarto se podía escuchar la profunda voz de él por el silencio que solía haber en esa casa cuando Mikoto y Fugaku no estaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana? No sé… creo que tendré que ir al campo con mi familia…- hizo una pausa- ¿Sakura? Sí, también irá, obviamente ¿Por?- se detuvo y la chica escuchó un poco más atenta por su nombre- Ah… no, no te preocupes, en verdad no es novia de Sasuke y mía tampoco…¿Celosa?

_¿Con quién estará hablando? ¿Y por qué debería estar celosa? Quizás es Karin, ya que no le resulta con Sasuke ahora lo intenta con su hermano, de seguro, después de todo así son las zorras como ella… Já… como si pudiera perder en ese ámbito con ella, no seré tan voluptuosa como ella, pero tengo más cerebro ¡Claro que si, mucho más! ¿Cómo pude caer a compararme con ella?_

**Pues porque te estás volviendo loca…**

Una vocecilla en su cabeza solía aparecer en momentos de reflexión, Inner Sakura.

_¿Loca, yo?_

**¿Es normal tener una Inner?**

_No lo sé, pero tú apareces sola… Aunque somos la misma persona después de todo…_

**¿No te molesta la idea de que Karin esté detrás de esos hermanos?**

_No, por supuesto que no, ¿debería importarme?_

**Sólo lo digo por razones obvias, Sasuke fue tu novio e Itachi… bueno, es cosa de ver como lo miras.**

_¿Mirarlo? No lo miro de ninguna forma en especial, como miro a toda la gente, supongo…_

**Error… lo miras igualito a cuando ves a esos actores en la televisión.**

_Ni tanto, además no soy una babosa…_

**Pero aún así lo miras**

_¿Acaso tú no lo mirarías? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que le guste pasearse por toda la casa sin camiseta? Además tampoco tengo la culpa de que mi balcón de justo a la piscina, ni que se parezca tanto a Sasuke._

**Es cierto, a veces olvido como mirabas a Sasuke, dejabas un rastro de baba por donde pasabas, en verdad dabas risa.**

_Tú calla…_

**Pero no nos desviemos del tema, estábamos pensando en Itachi, dime, Sakurita… ¿acaso te gusta? Digo… siempre está contigo cuando tienes tus bajones emocionales, ¿no? Ya tienes un punto a favor, más el físico, serían dos puntos a favor, y la sonrisa, ya serían tres…**

_No jodas, es verdad que siempre me escucha y que tiene una sonrisa que idiotiza, pero no me gusta, y aunque me gustara jamás se fijaría en alguien cinco años menor._

**¿Ves? Ya te estás preocupando por la diferencia de edad…**

_Agh… como sea, dejó de hablar por teléfono, mejor será que vaya a estudiar de una vez…_

**¿Estudiar? Já… mientras no te lances encima estamos bien…**

Ignoró el último comentario de su, como llamarlo… ¿conciencia? Y tomó el libro de biología, además del cuaderno con todos los apuntes.

Había olvidado que el domingo todos irían al campo, a la casa de los abuelos de Sasuke e Itachi, los padres de Mikoto. Pensando en ello llegó hasta la puerta y tocó tres veces.

-Adelante

-Permiso…- abrió con cuidado la puerta y se acercó a él- ¿Estudiamos?

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, pero ya que estás aquí siéntate- dio media vuelta para sacar el libro de ciencias- Pon cuidado porque encima de mi cama dejé unas tijeras.

-¿Qué?- demasiado tarde, ya se había sentado y las tijeras habían rozado su dedo índice, dejando que una fina hilera de sangre cayera, provocándole un fuerte ardor- Ah… las tijeras

-Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila- dijo moviendo sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia atrás, en busca de su maletín- Sólo no muevas el dedo y quita la vista de ahí.

-No, tranquilo tú, no soy hemofóbica.

-Ah… es que generalmente las chicas comienzan a gritar o a llorar cuando les ocurre algo como eso.

-Generalmente… no siempre.

Se acercó a Sakura con su maletín y se puso de rodillas en el piso, para que ella no se moviera de la posición en que estaba.

-Dame tu mano- ella acercó su mano izquierda y dejó que la tomara entre las suyas, palpando suavemente el dedo índice herido- ¿Te duele?

-No…- susurró, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

**Ah sí, olvidé el otro punto a favor, sus ojos. ¿A que atrapan? Como que hipnotizan…**

_Tú sólo calla, estúpida Inner…_

Se reprochó a si misma mientras sentía una punzada más fuerte en el dedo, acercándose mutuamente, lento, muy lento…

* * *

_¡Chan chan! Eso sería por hoy, en estos momentos estoy en el campo, déjenme decirles que no hay nada más relajante que escribir en medio de la nada… bendito quien inventó la banda ancha móvil… Vaya monólogo el de Itachi, quise darle una cuota de humor al capi por ahí, y obviamente ir mostrando de a poco los sentimientos de estos dos…_

_Y díganme… ¿les gustó? Y si no les gustó, ¿qué le critican? Todo se agradece enormemente, por ayudar a que esta historia crezca._

_Próximo capítulo: Un día en el campo,¡qué bellas flores!_

_**~Taashy-**_


	7. Un día en el campo, ¡qué bellas flores!

**¿Bajo el mismo techo?**

Naruto no me pertenece, ¿ok? Es de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo siete: Un día en el campo, ¡qué bellas flores!_

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si lo que hacen es lo correcto? Bueno, en un principio, cuando veía a esos ojos negros acercarse de a poco con la vista fija en sus labios, esa pregunta inundó su mente. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Pero toda confusión desapareció cuando él cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, suaves y cálidos.

Sakura nunca negó la habilidad que su mejor amigo tenía en el tema, pero su hermano lo dejaba como un aprendiz, un ignorante. Ella pensaba que no existían labios mejores que los de Sasuke, y tenía razones suficientes… pero Itachi… Itachi era, definitivamente, otro mundo.

Sintió como si hubiesen parado el tiempo, y todo el mundo hubiese silenciado, sólo escuchaba la respiración suave y tranquila de él. Respondió al beso tan calmada y serena como él, sin ser brusca. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero no le importaba, sólo tuvo cabeza para eso…

-¡Itachi, ayúdame a sacar las cosas del auto!- a lo lejos ambos pudieron escuchar a Mikoto gritando, pero no la tomaron en cuenta.

Soltó la mano herida de Sakura y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, levantándose con cuidado del piso para no interrumpir el beso, ella por reflejo pasó los suyos por su cuello, sin tener el mínimo de precaución con su dedo, lo que le costó un pequeño punzón de dolor.

-¡Itachi!- el aludido se separó un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Espera un poco…- le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer. Se puso de pie y corrió en busca de su madre, pudo ver a Fugaku caminando en dirección contraria, con expresión de agotamiento- Hola papá.

-Ve a ayudar a tu mamá y después ven a mi pieza, por favor.

_¿Me vio? ¿Nos vio? Naah… no creo, estaría molesto de seguro…_

Paró en seco un momento, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en la escalera, pensando… ¿Tenía noción de lo que había hecho?

_Mierda… la besé… Qué mal, qué mal, qué mal… Yo y mi bendito autocontrol… bueno, no es que ella se hubiera molestado… Chocolate… excelente labial_

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y siguió caminando tranquilo hasta su madre, quien intentaba tomar una caja; llegó él, la saludó y la tomó como quien toma una hoja de papel. Junto con su hermano se caracterizaban por eso, deportistas innatos, con musculatura perfecta, expertos en el arte de los abdominales…

-¿Puedes llevarla a la sala?

-¿Qué traen acá?- dijo intentando observar el contenido del paquete.

-Mandé a enmarcar algunas fotos, debemos actualizarlas de vez en cuando.

-Claro, como digas…- llevó la caja a la sala, como se lo pidió y subió a hablar con su padre.

* * *

_¿Qué hice? Por Dios, Sakura Haruno… ¡Lo besaste! No, no… yo no tengo la culpa, fue él quien me besó primero… aunque fui yo quien no lo detuvo, ¡Era imposible! Tenía los labios tan suaves… como Sasuke… ¡No! Claro que no… no puedo comparar a esos dos, son hermanos, ¡Oh maldición! Rompí esa regla, jamás hay que relacionarse con los dos… _

_**Tranquila, fue sólo un affaire…**_

_¿Un affaire…? ¡Claro! Fue sólo un beso, nada más, sólo debo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y todo seguirá igual… y Sasuke no puede saber, por nada del mundo… Pero fue tan dulce, ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirlo, fue sólo uno y ya creo que es el mejor de todos…_

_**Felicitaciones, niña… asumiste que te gusta.**_

_No, no, no, no… nada de eso. Sólo admito que besa muy, pero muy muy muy bien, nada más… ¿Sabes, conciencia? Tenías razón, los ojos atrapan…_

_**¡Ja! Yo jamás me equivoco, y por eso te advierto, no lo mires a los ojos, ¡es peligroso!**_

_Feromonas, sólo eso… tranquila, no pasa nada… ahora voy a volver a su cuarto para estudiar de una vez…_

_**Te dije que no te lanzaras encima de él, pero no me escuchaste…**_

_¿Quieres callar?_

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, siguió rumbo al de Itachi, aún peleando internamente con esa extraña vocecilla…

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Recuerda que mañana vamos a la casa de tus abuelos, te quiero en pie antes de las 9 a.m. nada de retrasos ni excusas, tampoco quiero que estés todo el día durmiendo… ¿entendido?

-Sí… ¿Era eso?

-Sí, puedes volver a lo que hacías…- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto de sus padres, pero Fugaku lo detuvo- Oye, hijo…

-Dime.

-¿Sabes cuántos años tiene Sakura?

-Sí, 17.

-Que no se te olvide…

_Maldición, en verdad nos vio… bueno, hay que pasarlo inadvertido, acá nada ocurrió…_

Caminó lento a su cuarto, se encontró con su madre por el camino, quien le dio un abrazo de repente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hijo?

-Hm… todas las veces que quieras, mamá.

-Oye, Itachi- lo miró con cara extrañada- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios, a lo que su hijo la imitó.

-Emm… _mierda…_- piensa, Itachi, piensa- No lo sé, pero de seguro es algún residuo de los dangos…

-No comas tantas de esas porquerías, no quiero que tu sonrisa perfecta se arruine- dijo besándole la frente.

_Hmp… supongo que este no es mi día de suerte… en parte sí, pero debería ser más cuidadoso con eso…_

Entró al baño y estudió sus labios, en verdad cerca de las comisuras tenía una manchita destellante, que, por el sabor, era labial. Para ser específicos, el Lip Gloss Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush…

_Hmp… qué mal, hasta recuerdo el nombre, claro, fui yo quien se lo regaló… pero nunca lo hice con esa intención, sólo se lo regalé porque pensé que le podría gustar, no le iba a regalar sólo un collar para su cumpleaños…_

Se giró hacia la puerta, demasiado pensamiento para un día… Se fue derecho a su habitación, donde Sakura intentaba curarse el dedo sentada en la cama de Itachi, para él fue como un deja vu.

_Nada pasó, nada pasó…_

Ella lo miró y sonrió ampliamente, completamente natural y tranquila.

-¿Me ayudas? Esto no se me da muy bien que digamos…

_Nada pasó, nada pasó…_

-Ah, claro, dame tu mano.

Las mismas líneas otra vez…

En un rápido e indoloro movimiento el dedo de Sakura quedó seguro contra cualquier roce o golpe, le molestaba bastante, podía apostar que el corte había sido más profundo de lo visto, pero ya estaba y si no pensaba mas en él dejaría de dolerle.

-¿Trajiste tu libro de biología?

-Ajá, y los apuntes también.

-Verás… las articulaciones son el medio de contacto que…

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el reloj indicaba la hora exacta de 8:02 a.m. Fugaku había dejado muy en claro a todos que saldrían a las 9:15, y que no esperaría a nadie. Él y su esposa ya estaban en pie, desayunando. Su hijo menor se encontraba en el baño, dándose una ducha, al mismo tiempo que Sakura estaba vistiéndose, ya duchada y todo. Caso aparte era Itachi, quien probablemente aún estaba durmiendo, sumido en sus sueños.

La pelirrosa sacó la ropa más cómoda que tenía, unos jeans lisos y oscuros, una camiseta con tiritas amarilla y una sudadera con cierre a rayas, de muchos colores cálidos. Secó su cabello y luego lo alisó, se puso unos aros redondos, como siempre se encrespó las pestañas y se puso labial, el sabor chocolate. El recuerdo de lo sucedido en el día anterior pasó por su mente, sintió como si le cosquillearan el estómago, pero fue sólo por dos segundos, luego sólo vio como sus mejillas tomaban un débil color rosado y sonreía, con la típica sonrisa idiota que no se puede controlar.

-¡Niños, bajen a tomar desayuno!

Suave y tranquila como siempre bajó la escalera cantando en inglés, ese día a diferencia del sábado, estaba soleado y no hacía frío.

-Buenos días- dijo animada.

-Buenos días, Sakura- contestó Fugaku.

-Hola, Sakura- Mikoto se dio vuelta y dejó un plato en el puesto contiguo al de su marido- Ahí está tu desayuno, yo iré a despertar al flojo de mi hijo.

-Sasuke ya está despierto, Mikoto-san. Creo que se estaba duchando.

-No, linda, el otro.

-Ah…

Fugaku la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó, ella se dio cuenta y lo miró interrogativa.

-¿Pasa algo, Fugaku-san?

-No, nada…- tomó el sobre que ella había dejado ayer en la mesa y se lo mostró- ¿Quieres ir?

-¿A la boda? No creo…

-Porque también llegó otro sobre hoy, con una invitación para nosotros…

-Hmm… si quieren vayan ustedes, pero no quiero ver como mi papá se arruina la vida de nuevo.

Levantó la vista y miró a Sakura con cierto toque de tristeza, lástima quizás…

-¿Lo extrañas?

-A veces… a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi papá ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sakura… tú sólo tómate tu tiempo e intenta perdonarlo, todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Yo también tengo hijos y te puedo asegurar que las únicas personas que siempre te van a amar sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio son tus padres, porque tu pareja te va a amar, pero a cambio de que tú le seas fiel y lo respetes, pero ellos siempre van a quererte sin importar lo que pueda pasar…

-Mamá también decía eso- sonrió y luego bebió un gran sorbo de té- Cambiando de tema… ¿el campo queda muy lejos?

-No… en media hora estaremos allá, no te preocupes… ¿No eres de marearte fácil, cierto?

-Pues… no, cuando era niña tenía problemas, pero ahora no.

-Eso es bueno, no quiero que pases un mal rato innecesario.

* * *

Todo era tranquilo, limpio… A lo lejos se escuchaba un río, mientras el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, cubiertos de flores que volaban por todas partes. No sólo los árboles tenían flores, de hecho habían por todas partes. La casa de los padres de Mikoto era al estilo antiguo japonés, de las que tenían un jardín enorme, con el puente y las islas incluidos. Bajaron de a uno del Cherooke negro, que estaba lleno de tierra luego de haber pasado por el ripio.

-¡Chicos, pero que grandes están!- la anciana casi corrió a los brazos de sus nietos, primero abrazó al menor y luego a Itachi. Observó a Sakura de pies a cabeza- ¿Y esta jovencita? Me parece conocida…

La señora Misako era muy simpática, pero solía olvidar las cosas y era muy distraída, su marido, Yusuke, era un hombre que inspiraba respeto, muy sincero y triunfador en la vida.

-Mamá… te dije que vendríamos con Sakura, recuerda que vive con nosotros…

-¡Oh, cierto! Y dime, linda, ¿cómo está Akane?

En fin… una mujer olvidadiza y descuidada, los cuatro Uchiha y el anciano, casi como robots, llevaron su mano a la cara, con los ojos bien abiertos…

-Abuela…

-Verá, Misako-sama, mamá murió hace dos años y mi papá se va a casar con otra mujer.

-Ah… disculpa.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por la tranquilidad de las palabras de Sakura, se escuchó fuerte y segura, como si no le importara nada de lo que había pasado. Eso era lo que ambos hermanos admiraban de ella, sus agallas y ganas de seguir adelante.

-Bueno, Sakura, disculpa a esta pobre vieja, tiene memoria frágil.

-No se preocupe, Yusuke-sama, suelen preguntarme por mamá.

-Bueno, chicos, vayan a caminar o algo así, Fugaku les avisará cuando el almuerzo esté listo.

* * *

Almorzaron un Shekihan, para celebrar el único encuentro familiar en casi ocho meses, además de la presentación oficial de "la Uchiha adoptada" como la apodó la anciana. En ese momento abuelos y padres se encontraban jugando Shogi, por su parte los jóvenes habían ido a montar a caballo. Sasuke e Itachi tenían sus propios caballos, habían tres más, pero no fueron montados.

-¿Por qué no quieres montar uno?- cuestionó Itachi.

-Porque nunca he andado a caballo.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Sasuke. Él y su hermano se encontraban ya arriba de su propio caballo.

-¿Quieres subir?- el mayor palmó dos veces la montura del caballo, donde quedaba un espacio suficiente para Sakura, pues era la montura que ocupaba su abuelo.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, deja acercarme a ese tronco para que subas.

Sasuke se acercó a Itachi, haciendo que ambos caballos chocaran levemente.

-Con que le pongas un dedo encima… te mato.

-¿De qué hablas, hermanito?

-Los dos sabemos muy bien de que hablo, no creas que no sé por qué terminaste con tus ex novias…

-Vaya, no sabía que te importara tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer…

-Esto tiene que ver con Sakura, y si fueras tan amable, deja de mirarla como si fuese uno de tus estúpidos dangos.

Sasuke golpeó levemente con los pies a su caballo y soltó un poco las riendas, a lo que el animal comenzó a galopar, dejando una gran nube de polvo detrás.

-Espera un poco- se acercó al tronco en que estaba parada Sakura e hizo frenar al cuadrúpedo- Ya, ahora si.

La chica de los ojos verdes pasó cuidadosamente una pierna por sobre el caballo y tomó asiento detrás de Itachi, se tomó fuerte de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, sintiendo su respiración.

-Si me caigo, será tu culpa.

-Si tú lo dices…- avanzaron lento y luego el caballo comenzó a trotar, haciendo que Sakura se asustara un poco.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

-Si tienes miedo, tómate más fuerte.

Ella le hizo caso, y lo atrapó aún más fuerte, hasta podía sentir los seis perfectos cuadritos de su abdomen.

-Aunque… pienso que el jinete tiene derecho a respirar.

-Perdón- lo soltó un poco y el exhaló casi exageradamente.

-¿Qué te dijo Sasuke? Parecía enojado…

-Hmp… sólo me dijo que no te pusiera ni un dedo encima, porque me iba a matar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso, ya ves, se preocupa mucho por ti, deberías estar feliz.

-Hm… si supiera…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada…

_Uy… se me salió, pero es verdad. Si Sasuke supiera que su hermano y yo nos besamos de seguro uno de los dos estaría muerto, probablemente Itachi. Agh, no me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza, fue un revoltijo de sensaciones, ¿cómo lo hará para tener labios tan suaves? De seguro es de familia, porque Sasuke también tenía los labios suavecitos… ¡Maldición! En las cosas que pienso… _

Itachi siempre había sido un verdadero hombre para sus cosas, ya notaba que su hermano tenía sospecha de algunas cosas, por ejemplo, de la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que había en su corazón. Jamás había sido un aprovechado, de esos que en cada fiesta se llevan a una chica a la cama y luego si te he visto, no me acuerdo. Él nunca hacía las cosas por obligación, apuestas o deber, las hacía porque en verdad quería hacerlo, y lo que pasó en su cuarto el sábado no era la excepción. En una de sus tantas conversaciones con Shisui salió el tema a flote, y como siempre, terminó escupiéndole la verdad; le dijo que no sólo le gustaban los ojos, las piernas y, bueno… todo, también la admiraba, en cierta forma; pensaba que no conocía a una chica más valiente y esforzada que ella, su vida prácticamente se había arruinado al 90%, pero seguía ahí, firme y con la cabeza en alto, soportando caída tras caída. Según su primo estaba enamorado, pero según él, era sólo una leve atracción, como cuando dos pequeños niños se gustan.

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-De seguro Sasuke te va a ir con el cuento, así que yo te voy a hablar algunas cosas de mi vida… puedo apostar que sé por qué discutían ayer.

-Supongo, empieza con I… y termina con tachi- dijo riendo bajo.

-Hmp, adiviné- detuvo el caballo y se puso bajo la sombra de un gran árbol- Yo creo que mi hermano piensa que…

-Sí, piensa que te gusto.

-Exacto, entonces de seguro te dijo un millón de cosas malas de mi, yo ahora te voy a contar como fue todo en verdad… Yo he tenido siete novias en lo que va de mi vida.

-¡¿Siete?!

-Sí, siete… Con las últimas dos, Reiko y Mai, terminamos mal, muy, pero muy mal.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Digamos que… hubo un tiempo en que me volví un gran y maldito infiel, no sabes cómo me arrepentí después, desde entonces Sasuke empezó a cambiar su perspectiva en cuanto a mi; como hermano no puede quejarse, porque he dado mi mayor esfuerzo para ser uno digno, pero manché mi imagen como hombre, además que tiene esa idea de ti y de mi en la cabeza, es peor. Estoy seguro de que si fuera cualquier otra chica no le importaría ni un bledo, pero se trata de su mejor amiga, sin contar que eres una ex novia, yo creo la única decente de las que le he conocido…

-¿Infiel, tú?

-Ajá- asintió con la cabeza, le habría gustado decirle todo mirándola a los ojos, pero arriba de un caballo no es mucho lo que se puede mover.

-Y lo que piensa Sasuke… ¿es cierto?

Guardó silencio un poco, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago, pero con un saco de plumas.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o lo que quieres escuchar?

-La verdad

-Entonces, cierra los ojos- Itachi cerró los ojos y supuso que Sakura también- ¿Qué crees tú?

El viento les desordenó a ambos el cabello y unas flores de cerezo les acariciaron el rostro. Un silencio completo y casi desesperante acompañó el momento de reflexión, en que cada risa, mirada, lágrima y sentimiento pasó por la mente de ella, recordando desde el día en que se fue de su casa, hasta esa cabalgata. Tenía razones para pensar que era algo más, pero también para pensar que era algo menos. Entre ellos parecía existir una barrera invisible, que les imposibilitaba pensar claro, siempre llevados por la mente, incapaces de consultarle un momento a su corazón qué pasaba.

¿Qué debía pensar?

-Bueno… yo creo que tú…

-¡Oigan!- Sasuke llegó cabalgando a su lado, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de conversación, lo que, muy en el fondo, molestó a Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?- en la voz del mayor se notaba algo de enfado, a lo que Sakura no comprendió.

-Mamá dice que necesita a Sakura urgente…

La aludida le pidió a su jinete que le ayudara a bajar, y después a subir junto a su amigo para ir en busca de Mikoto.

En pésimo momento había llegado el "adorado hermanito menor"

_

* * *

_

Chanaaaaaan! Este capi me costó más de la cuenta, jeje ^^ Pretendía darle otro final, pero me lo guardaré para otra ocasión! ¿Y, les gustó? Revisé el correo de la cuenta, y me alegra saber que muchos han agregado la historia a favoritos o a notificar cuando actualice, díganme, ¿serían tan amables de dejar un review? Así este fic crecerá, porque al ver por encima, si el fic es bueno o no se deduce por la cantidad de reviews, ¿no creen?

_Muchas gracias de antemano! :D_

_Próximo capítulo: La cuenta regresiva comienza._

_**~Taashy-**_


	8. Comienza la cuenta regresiva

**Bajo el mismo techo**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo ocho: Comienza la cuenta regresiva._

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, o al menos eso pensaba Sakura Haruno. Sí, la misma chica de diecisiete años que vivía con los Uchiha. Hace ya nueve meses que su vida había cambiado, más que nada en lo emocional. Había leído los periódicos hasta casi aprenderse de memoria todo lo relacionado con su padre, escuchó las canciones que le hacían llorar hasta que perdieran su efecto y miró todas sus fotos hasta que ya sólo fueron imágenes vacías de un pasado, un pasado que la lastimaba, pero que había dejado atrás por luchar incansablemente, para seguir en pie, seguir siempre con la vista en frente…

A veces, por las noches, tenía sueños de esos que asustan de lo reales que parecen, más de una vez Mikoto había llegado a su cuarto, tras escuchar una serie de sollozos y como las tablas de su cama rechinaban por el movimiento. Esa mujer había tomado un lugar muy importante en su vida, ahora ella era como su madre.

Desde pequeña siempre había pensado en Fugaku como un ser extraño, siempre serio y con la vista fija en las bolsas del comercio, pero fue él quien la aconsejó en los momentos de desesperación que una vez la sacudieron, su sabiduría la iluminó y le ayudó a encontrar el camino por el cual debía seguir.

Sasuke era, simplemente, un hombre con trastornos bipolares. Generalmente ella lo adoraba, era su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, pero en otras ocasiones no lo quería ver ni en pintura, porque solía subirle el tono y cerraba su mente, sólo él tenía razón y lo que dijeran los demás eran sólo palabras. A pesar de todo, él se preocupaba por ella, y hacía todo lo que estuviera en su corto alcance para verla feliz, ese gran alcance ahora era corto, por un motivo bastante peculiar…

Itachi, él era… Itachi. Estaba muy cercano, pero a la vez a kilómetros de distancia, podía sentirlo a su lado, casi respirándole en la nuca, cuando en realidad estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa. No sabía qué era él exactamente, solía meterse en la cabeza que era la figura de hermano mayor que siempre deseó, pero su perspectiva cambiaba al cien por ciento en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando lo miraba a los ojos, o cuando, en un acto de aprovecho, cerraba los ojos entre la calidez de sus brazos… Ese hombre, ese Uchiha, era algo para ella, pero no sabía qué.

Así definía Sakura a su nueva familia, con defectos y problemas, pero que ante sus ojos, era perfecta. Eran como el planeta Tierra, formado por un conjunto de subsistemas, si uno fallaba los otros también, Mikoto no podía sin Fugaku, pero Fugaku no podía sin Itachi, a la vez que él no podía sin Sasuke, quien no podía sin su madre, y así sucesivamente… ¿Y en dónde pintaba ella? Bueno, pensaba sobre si misma como el ser humano, que había llegado a interrumpir la perfección de la Tierra… en verdad, sólo se sentía a veces así, cuando su autoestima le torcía la mano. Sabía que ellos le querían, tal como ella sentía lo mismo por ellos.

Nueve meses… exacto. La Navidad se acercaba con pasos agigantados, una fecha que se pasaba en familia, quitándole todo el comercio y falsas actitudes, era una fiesta familiar.

En Japón a esas alturas ya todo estaba cubierto por un maravilloso manto blanco, hacía mucho frío y el mes de vacaciones ya había comenzado. Los niños dejaban las computadoras y la televisión por un momento y salían a disfrutar de la nieve, como antes, cuando los medios de entretención sólo eran sacados de la naturaleza… En eso se encontraba la chica en cuestión, como una verdadera niña en el patio de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura levantó la vista y en el balcón se encontró a Sasuke, con un sweater azul y jeans del mismo color, pero oscuros.

-Hago muñecos…- dijo algo avergonzada- No pude resistirme- y sin más, se largó a reír. Su mejor amigo desapareció del balcón y en una velocidad casi como el rayo llegó a su lado, con dos pares de guantes.

-¿Quieres arruinarte las manos o qué?

-Gracias, Sasuke.

-Maldición, pensé que mis hermanitos tenían 17, no 10…- los aludidos se giraron y vieron a Itachi con una mueca de sarcasmo.

-Déjame decirte, extraño, que yo no soy tu hermanita- cruzó los brazos y el hombre no pudo evitar mirar hacia ese punto, y su hermano se dio cuenta.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí… mamá me pidió que comprara unas cosas en la tienda de Hidan.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- la chica sonrió, en cambio las facciones de Sasuke se tornaron duras.

-Vuelvan rápido, no necesitamos que Sakura se enferme, tú no importas.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de Itachi, quien luego le desordenó el cabello a su hermano menor.

-Pero qué cariño me tienes, Sasu-chan.

-Por Kami… no me llames así.

-¿Vamos?- soltó a su hermano y se acercó a Sakura, le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar como si nada.

-Itachi…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo era una broma- separó su mano de la de ella y la metió en su bolsillo, riendo por lo bajo. La pelirrosa sólo miró a Sasuke, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles, a través de las cortinas de las casas se podían ver las luces del árbol, las vitrinas se llenaban de artículos navideños y la gente comenzaba a recorrer frenéticamente las tiendas buscando un regalo.

-Vaya, vaya, aún te dura la tintura.

Sakura se giró sabiendo perfectamente quien era, la simpática de Karin. Llevaba unos jeans y una cazadora, pero aún así seguía viéndose vulgar. Como siempre, tenía esa sonrisa engreída.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-La verdad es que no te había visto, quería saludar a Itachi-kun- el aludido la miró y levantó la mano derecha.

-Hola, si sólo era eso… nos vamos, tenemos que comprar algo.

La mujer miró de pies a cabeza al Uchiha, levantó una ceja y después se le acercó, demasiado para el gusto de Sakura.

-Qué pesado Itachi-kun…- se sonrió y luego se alejó como si nada, pero esta vez se puso en frente de la pelirrosa.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una sorpresa?

-Hmmm… no, la verdad es que nunca te presto atención cuando hablas.

-Cuando vuelvas a clase, deberás buscarte otro pupitre, porque el contiguo al de Sasuke-kun va a estar ocupado por mi… seremos compañeras de clases, teñida…

-Oh, por Dios…- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, exagerando- Pues… suerte.

Tomó a Itachi del brazo para que apurara el paso y se fueron rápidamente de ahí, en el camino sólo se quejó sobre Karin, hasta que el chico la detuvo, asegurándole que así sólo conseguiría molestarse más.

-Bienvenida, amor… ¿Vienes a hablar conmigo?

Hidan, Hidan, Hidan… tan fuera de lugar como siempre… al instante Itachi entró a la tienda, con la mirada cargada en furia, se acercó al mostrador y puso un billete encima.

-Viene conmigo, idiota… Ahora, quiero una caja de dangos y tres barras de chocolate…

-Uchiha, quítate de ahí por favor, la chica quiere hablar conmigo…

-Hidan, en serio, no la molestes más…

-¿Celoso…?

-¡Tráeme mis cosas rápido, maldito masoquista!

Al instante Kakuzu llegó casi corriendo con una bolsa, luego tomó a su colega por la nuca y lo pisó.

-Lo siento, Uchiha… ya sabes que a veces le falla…

Hidan lo miró con odio y escapó de su agarre, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Bueno… eso es todo, gracias Kakuzu.

-Adiós- Sakura le sonrió y abandonó la tienda junto con Itachi.

El chico se mantuvo silencio, caminando aún con el ceño fruncido, tomando fuertemente la bolsa con mercadería. La pelirrosa se sonrió y luego puso un dedo entre las cejas de él.

-Hey, relájate, si estás siempre así te saldrán arrugas y parecerás un perrito Shar pei.

Logró que Itachi emitiera una leve carcajada y después, despreocupadamente, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, acercándola a él.

-¿Por qué siempre haces que me ría?

-Supongo que te hago gracia…

Finos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, y el chico miró hacia arriba, con una media sonrisa en el rostro…

* * *

-Mamá… ¿qué haces?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, extrañado. La sala estaba llena de cajas y artículos envueltos en plástico de burbujas. Su madre abría cada caja y tras darle un rápido vistazo proseguía con la otra.

-Hijo, en menos de un mes llega la Navidad, ¿qué crees que hago?

-Hmp… ¿Y si sólo arreglas un árbol y lo pones en alguna parte de la sala?

-Por Kami, Sasuke… ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño?

Iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero justo el sonoro timbre sonó por toda la casa. Casi volando llegó Sakura de las escaleras, con una gaseosa en lata en la mano.

-¡Yo voy!

Al mismo paso siguió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa, la prima adoptada!- como siempre llevaba el pelo alborotado y sonreía, llevaba una mochila al hombro, lo que extrañó a la chica.

-¿Y esa mochila, Shisui?

-Vamos, primita, mi tía les va a explicar.

Itachi apareció desde las escaleras caminando tranquilamente, le había parecido escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, y no se equivocó. Lo saludó y siguió hacia la sala al igual que los otros dos.

-¡Shisui, ya llegaste!

Mikoto dejó un momento su labor y fue a saludar a su sobrino, Sasuke también lo saludó, para después seguir viendo el partido de baloncesto que transmitían por ESPN.

-Hola, tía. Veo que no les dijo a ninguno de los tres…

-Ah, no.- se dirigió a sus hijos y a Sakura- Shisui pasará la Navidad con nosotros, y se queda desde hoy.

-¿También lo vas a adoptar?- ironizó Itachi.

-No, hijo…

-¿Y en dónde se va a quedar?

-En tu cuarto.

_Muy bien, ahora perdí la privacidad… Además a este idiota le encanta hablar de mujeres, y lo que menos necesito en este momento es tocar ese tema…_

-Vamos, hermanito mayor, tenemos mucho de que hablar…

_Maldición…_

* * *

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo vamos con el tema de faldas?

-Hmp… como siempre.

-Es decir…

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

Desde el fondo de su garganta salió un sonoro suspiro, a lo que Shisui levantó una ceja. Itachi se puso de pie y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, con la mirada fija en el patio, donde Sakura correteaba a Nadakai.

-Pues… supongo que sé- caminó lento a la ventana y se apoyó contra la pared, con la vista en el mismo punto que su primo- De hecho creo que la estoy mirando en este momento… Tranquilo, le gustas.

-Hmp… si la idea era que riera, no funcionó.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me ves cara de broma?

-Por Kami, Shisui… Sólo son las cuatro de la tarde y ya anduviste bebiendo…

-No bebí nada, sólo digo lo que veo- se puso de pie y se lanzó a la cama de Itachi.

-Como sea…

-Itachi- hizo una pausa y lo miró severamente.- Yo jamás gastó saliva si no es necesario, tenlo muy presente, cualquier día de estos te podrías llevar una sorpresa con esa niña… Claro, si no haz movido pieza antes…- notó como apretó el puño derecho y quitó la mirada del patio.- Si lo hiciste…

-…

-Supongo que tú y ella no han…

-Por supuesto que no- interrumpió antes de que terminara la oración.

_Nunca le haría eso a ella… ni siquiera es mayor de edad._

-¿Qué, entonces?

-Insisto, ¿para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

-Déjame adivinar, la besaste y ya no te habla o tus hormonas se salieron de control y casi la violas.

-No, Shisui, no la violé… Mira, tan simple como un beso, que no cambió nada, ni para bien ni para mal.

-Y en ti… ¿cambió algo?

Lo miró con cierto enfado en los ojos, bajó de la ventana y se lanzó al sofá que tenía en su cuarto… Guardó silencio un momento y luego se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo.

-Mira, me gusta ¿si? Y sé que yo también le gusto, pero simplemente no puedo… ¿Tú que crees?

-Que caíste, gilipollas…

-Hmp… supongo que si…

-Bueno, entonces lléname de orgullo y haz algo… Te doy plazo de aquí a Navidad, si no haces nada, entonces el que va a mover pieza soy yo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso, Itachi, si tú no hablas con ella yo voy a empujarte a que lo hagas…

_Maldito chantajista…_

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, en ese lapso Shisui se fue acercando a Sakura, de a poco, sólo para inquietar a Itachi, y tuvo resultado… En ese momento la chica de ojos verdes se encontraba de compras con el primero, no quería dejar las compras para el último día y el Uchiha se había ofrecido a acompañarle. Iban camino a la estación del metro, cargando bolsas con los regalos. Había comprado el regalo de todos en su nueva familia, más el de su abuela y, aunque se lo pensó, el de su padre… Desde hace un tiempo solía pensar lo mismo, a pesar de todo seguía siendo su papá.

En otro lado de la estación del metro, Itachi esperaba a Sasori, él le entregaría unas entradas para el partido de béisbol de ese domingo.

Sentado muy tranquilo en la banca para los pasajeros veía pasar a los trenes, que al abrir sus puertas provocaban que muchas personas salieran bruscamente, solían estar atiborrados.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, a veces lo hacía. Observó la estación, todas las personas pasaban cargando bolsas y paquetes, jamás le gustó el comercialismo que se le había dado a esa época…

-¡Uchiha!- corriendo desde una de las entradas a la estación llegó el pelirrojo, llevaba un abrigo bastante grueso, por lo que dedujo que la nieve había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

-Ah, gracias, Sasori…- el chico le entregó los tres boletos y luego se fue, explicando que corría en busca de su abuela.

Volvió a tomar asiento en la banca, al lado de una anciana con un pequeño cachorro a sus pies. De pronto casi todos los hombres cercanos a él se giraron hacia el mismo punto, curioso, también miró hacia allá. Botas, una muy corta minifalda y una parka gris, quizás había dejado de nevar o simplemente era una exhibicionista… La mujer se quitó la gorra y movió su cabeza, para arreglarse el cabello, lamentablemente, Itachi la conocía.

-Karin…- susurró, casi maldiciendo. En un intento de evitarla se paró y caminó hacia el lado contrario, pero el sonido de los tacones le alertó que lo seguía, caminando más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi-kun?- su voz fue casi infantil, intentando seducir.- ¿Escapas de mi?

-No… es sólo que ya me iba…

-Nee, ¿sabías que hoy es mi cumpleaños…?

-¿Enserio? Feliz cumpleaños- fingió felicitarla, y al parecer le creyó.

-¿Qué te parece un regalito…?

-¿Eh?

-Digo… por la fama que te creaste, no creo que te afecte hacer feliz a una chica en su cumpleaños, ¿no…?

De la entrada principal de la estación entró una ráfaga muy fría, que hizo estremecer a todos los que entraban en ese momento, entre ellos, Sakura.

-¡Qué frío!

-Así es…

Shisui y ella pasaron sus tarjetas para poder tomar el metro, caminaron cerca del andén, hasta llegar al punto en que dos paradas se cruzaban, en frente estaban las personas que querían ir al sur de Kyoto, y ellos querían ir a norte…

-No puede ser…- el Uchiha susurró casi desde el fondo de su garganta, boquiabierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- siguió la ruta de los ojos de su acompañante, y encontró un porque. En la parada del frente, Karin tenía a Itachi tomado del cuello, con los ojos cerrados… él los tenía bien abiertos, con las manos en los hombros de ella, intentando detenerla, pero se notaba la fuerza que la chica ejercía en su cuello, evitando que se separaran, al parecer, eso no lo notó Sakura… De más está decir que se estaban besando, o mejor dicho, la pelirroja estaba comiéndole la boca a Itachi.

-Ya viene el metro…- intentó cambiar el tema, mirando como el tren se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz, pero no, Sakura seguía con la vista fija en los dos del frente, consternada. Apretó los puños y sintió como si los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Celos? Quizás…

Entonces Itachi logró escapar del agarre de la mujer, respirando agitadamente, un llamativo color rosa captó su atención. Giró su vista rápidamente a la izquierda, alcanzando a ver como su primo y "la adoptada" subían al tren, la última con cara de enfado.

_No puede ser…_

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto y lanzó las bolsas encima de su cama, se quitó la cazadora y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, sentía furia correr por sus venas, hace mucho no se sentía así. Necesitaba tomar aire… Abrió las ventanas y se dispuso a salir para el balcón, pero un grito ahogado salió desde el fondo de su garganta, frente a ella, Itachi estaba sentado en la banca que Mikoto había instalado en el balcón.

-¡Me asustaste, idiota!

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué sucede?- sonrió falsamente, intentando evitar la conversación.

-Sucede que lo que viste fue…

-Tranquilo- interrumpió.- Es decir, nunca imaginé que estuvieras con Karin, pero no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras después de todo…

-Te equivocas, tengo un porque…

-Te escucho…

-¿Vas a decirme que te fue indiferente verme ahí con ella?- ella sólo guardó silencio, haciéndose la desentendida- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Sakura, estás molesta…- cerró la ventana, logrando privacidad en el balcón- Mírame, Sakura…

Parecía estar bajo el conjuro del silencio eterno, no decía nada, y tampoco lo observaba, mantenía su postura de brazos cruzados y vista al horizonte.

_¿Qué se supone que debo decirle, que estoy ardiendo en celos aunque no sé qué sentir por él?_

-Oye…- se acercó- Mírame a los ojos…

_No lo voy a mirar a los ojos, la última vez terminó mal… bien… mal… bien… ¡Agh! No sé si terminó bien o mal, fue… extraño._

-¡Sakura!- el valor le volvió al cuerpo y levantó la vista, perdiéndose en la azabache de él- ¿Vas a negarme que te molestó?

-No- dejó sus brazos a los costados e irguió su espalda, intentando ganar más altura- No te lo voy a negar, porque no puedo.

-¿No?

-No- contestó secamente.- Es imposible que diga que me da lo mismo, porque no es cierto- cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños.- La verdad es que me molestó mucho más de lo que debería, porque no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, siempre que me miras a los ojos siento demasiadas cosas juntas, que no sé como explicar, hace un tiempo pienso que tú…

Itachi desvió su mirada a la ventana, donde pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermano. En un rápido movimiento tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la atrajo a si, quedando ocultos entre dos pilares de ladrillos, su mano derecha le tenía tapada la boca, para evitar que gritara ante tal brusco movimiento.

-Acá tampoco están…

-Bueno, bueno… pero, ¿cuál es el problema en que estén juntos?

-El problema es que conozco a mi hermano, y ya vi una vez a Sakura derrumbada, no quiero que esté así de nuevo, tan simple…- contestó tajante.

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-No, Shisui.

Cerró con violencia la ventana y luego la puerta del cuarto de la chica. Ella tenía la vista fija en la de Itachi, como pidiéndole que no fuera cierto lo que su amigo había dicho. Él por su parte, no tomó en cuenta a Sasuke, sólo había lugar para Sakura en su mente. Habían muchos detalles que no podía ignorar, como la corta distancia y el contacto en su pecho… no, no, debía ignorar eso. Quitó su mano y ella se mordió el labio inferior, la mano de Itachi tomó lugar en su cintura, y ella dejó las suyas en su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón. ¿Nervioso?

-Cierra los ojos…- en un susurro el Uchiha se ganó a la pelirrosa, ella obedeció a la vez que un tierno sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Se acercó, casi temblando, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, eso lo tenía de los nervios. Si nunca dio el paso más allá con Sakura, fue por su padre y Sasuke. El primero siempre recordándole que era menor, que era como su hermana, parte de la familia, que **no **podía; mientras que su hermano le reprochaba sus infidelidades, asegurando que le haría lo mismo a la ojiverde, amenazándolo incluso con matarlo, que **no **podía.

Pero él, **sí **pudo… por un momento dejó de importarle lo que pensaran los demás y pensó en él, en ella, en ellos… Durante los nueve meses ya que llevaba compartiendo casi 24 horas con Sakura, se le hacía imposible seguir controlándose, porque lo hacía sentir vivo, feliz, le había hecho perder la cabeza… por sus ojos, por su boca, por su forma de ser, por ser así, por ser Sakura Haruno.

-Por ser tú…- ella, naturalmente, no entendió a que se refería, sólo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el roce de sus labios al pronunciar esas palabras.

Casi de inmediato sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, con la misma sensación de hace ya siete meses, ¿cómo dejaron escapar tanto tiempo? Jamás lograría explicarse eso, porque ahí, besándolo, sintiéndolo, se sentía como una idiota por el tiempo desperdiciado…

Itachi abrió un poco más la boca, rozando los labios de Sakura con su lengua, pidiendo permiso, ella accedió. Pensó en la gran diferencia entre besar a cualquier chica y besarla a ella, el ejemplo más cercano que tenía era Karin, fue algo monótono y desagradable para él, pero esto… esto era una muestra de afecto, de cariño. La mayor diferencia estaba en la sensación, en ese vacío en el estómago, en ese repentino acelero en el ritmo de sus latidos, en ese inevitable sudor de manos…

-Ya no perdamos más tiempo… ¿si?- Sakura lo abrazó fuerte por el cuello, con la cabeza descansando en su pecho.- Ese fue nuestro peor error…

-No podría estar más de acuerdo…

La besó de nuevo y luego la soltó, dejando que se moviera de ahí. Ella le tomó la mano y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la de él.

-Vamos, Sasuke debe estar a segundos de asesinar a alguien…

* * *

_Uff… hasta que lo terminé ^^ Primera aclaración: este capi es un 2x1, si habrán notado desde el chantaje de Shisui hubo como un corte, de varios días; va por el retraso de esta semana. (Perdón por eso )_

_Segunda aclaración: el capítulo se titula así, porque comienza la cuenta regresiva para Navidad…_

_Y díganme, ¿les gustó? Reescribí el capi como tres veces, nada me convencía, y si no llenó sus expectativas les pido las más sinceras disculpas u.u A la próxima me esforzaré el doble :)_

_Wow! Sus favs. Siguen aumentando, y los reviews también, muchas gracias!! ^^ ¿Seguirían aportando? _

_Les agradece y quiere_

_**~Taashy-**_

_Próximo capítulo: Recuerda siempre que esa fue tu primera palabra._


	9. Recuerda que esa fue tu primera palabra

**Bajo el mismo techo**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo nueve: Recuerda siempre que esa fue tu primera palabra._

-Ahora simplemente pulsa el botón.

Estaba nevando, hacía frío y la gente los observaba, ya comenzaba a impacientarse… ¿Y cómo no? Sakura le había pedido que la acompañara a entregarle un regalo a su padre, él obviamente había accedido, y ahí estaban. La casa de dos pisos se veía en penumbra, quizá estaba vacía, Itachi no quiso hacer ese comentario porque todo serviría de excusa a su acompañante para largarse ya de ese lugar.

Eso ya parecía chiste, la pelirrosa parecía asustada de hablar con su propio padre, llevaba cerca de dos minutos acercando y alejando su mano del botón del timbre de su antigua casa; acercó una vez más su dedo índice y el Uchiha lo apretó con el suyo, escucharon el débil sonido de campanas dentro de la casa.

Casi al instante la puerta se abrió y Fuhimiro Haruno entró en escena, llevaba unos jeans desteñidos y un sweater verde, frotó sus párpados con su mano derecha, sus pestañeos eran lentos y con pereza, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al ver a su hija al otro lado de la cerca.

-¡Sakura!

Su mano izquierda buscó torpemente el interruptor en la pared, lo pulsó y la cerca se abrió un poco. Caminó rápidamente el sendero de dos metros entre la puerta y su hija y sacó de en frente al molesto cerco.

-Estás aquí…

La chica asintió con la cabeza y miró el perfecto reflejo de sus ojos verdes.

-Quiero hablar contigo, papá…

-Ah, claro, pasa…- miró a Itachi y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Sasuke?

-Itachi- le ofreció la mano derecha y él la estrechó con la suya.

-Por Kami… tú no eres el chiquillo que yo conocía…- sonrió y se hizo a un lado.- Pasa, pasa…

Los jóvenes dejaron sus zapatos mojados por la nieve en la entrada y Sakura guió al chico hacia la sala. Ella miró todo a su alrededor, todo estaba prácticamente igual a como recordaba, excepto por una fotografía de su madre que colgaba sobre la chimenea, no le extrañó, probablemente lo primero que hizo la nueva dueña de casa fue sacar volando a su mamá de ahí. Cerró los ojos e inspiró más fuerte, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma a vainilla que su casa tenía desde siempre.

-¿Estás bien?- las palabras de Itachi sonaron bajas.

-Sí.- contestó de la misma forma, esos pequeños detalles le encantaban del dueño de sus emociones, no era un Romeo del siglo XXI, era perfecto a su manera. Llevaban cerca de tres semanas en su "relación abierta", como solía llamarlo ella. En ningún momento habían quedado en ser novios, no le molestaba, porque sabía que ante sus ojos ella era eso, su novia.

Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, vio como recorría con su dedo el marco de una foto de una mujer en la playa, en traje de baño y con lentes de sol.

-¿Eres tú?

-No, es mamá…

-¿En serio? Son iguales…

-No es cierto, ella tenía los ojos azules…

-Sabes a que me refiero…

-Ejem…

Ambos se dieron vuelta al escuchar ese falso y sonoro ruido, Fuhimiro sostenía una bandeja con tres tazones humeantes y un plato con galletas de jengibre. Sakura tomó distancia del chico y no pudo evitar una ligera carcajada.

-Siéntense chicos.

La mujer se sentó en el mismo sofá que su padre y el Uchiha tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la chimenea, estaba muriendo de frío, el chocolate caliente que había llevado el mayor de los tres le fue de mucha ayuda.

-Y… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- cada vez que le hablaba a su hija sonaba algo temeroso, como esperando a que ella le contestara molesta o simplemente no le hablara, después de todo a su juicio Sakura lo odiaba, eso lo destruía día a día, pensar que su pequeña, lo más importante para él no lo quisiera más le hacía sentir muy mal.

-Yo quería…- miró a Itachi, quien le dedicó una media sonrisa y tomó una galleta.- Yo quería pedirte perdón, papá.

El aludido quedó con una expresión petrificada en su rostro, que cambió cuando la ojiverde tomó su mano, la suya estaba fría como un hielo.

-Yo te he tratado muy mal, dije cosas terribles sobre ti e incluso te dejé solo, pero en estos nueve meses con los Uchiha aprendí algo, el sentido de la familia…- tomó aire y siguió hablando- Me haces mucha falta. En esos cortos encuentros casuales no sabes las ganas que me daban de lanzarme encima y darte un abrazo, pero yo insistía en que tú me habías traicionado a mi también… pero comprendí que mi relación contigo, y la que tenías con mamá no tienen nada que ver, porque no importa lo que pueda pasar siempre serás mi padre…

El silencio se hizo presente, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las brasas en la chimenea y la respiración de los tres presentes. El Haruno abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero al instante la cerraba como pensando qué decir ahora.

-En verdad… yo pensaba que me odiabas, amor. Si eso llegase a pasar yo… yo no se que haría porque tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, sé que cometí el peor error de un hombre, y quizás me equivoqué de nuevo cuando me casé con Natsu, pero debes saber que yo siempre quise, quiero, y voy a querer a tu mamá.

-Es súper difícil para mi decirte todo esto, porque igual debes saber que hay algo que jamás te voy a perdonar… es que aún no entiendo por qué le mentías a mamá y a mi también, no sé qué habrá sentido ella exactamente, pero yo sentí que todo se había derrumbado, porque no sólo debía cargar sola el secreto, sino que después perdí a mi mamá…- una fina hilera de lágrimas caía de sus ojos, los del hombre en frente suyo estaban vidriosos, como dando una alerta a estallar en cualquier momento.

Por un momento dirigió su vista a la silla junto a la chimenea, le pareció ver a Itachi con los ojos algo rojos y una expresión de tristeza contagiada, como cuando un niño pequeño ve a otro llorar y estalla en llanto también.

-Lo sé, hija, estás en todo tu derecho de pensar eso, porque es la verdad, no tengo explicaciones para lo que hice, fue como si un día hubiese conocido a Natsu y al siguiente Akane había…- cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza.- Pero me alegro de que hayas venido hoy, pensé que jamás volveríamos a hablar…

-Ja… desde siempre fuimos muy unidos, no creo que aguantara mucho más sin volver a poner un pie en mi casa.

-Exacto, tu casa, sabes que eres libre de volver cuando quieras… pero recuerda que acá también vive Natsu…

-A propósito… ¿dónde está?

-Se fue a pasar la Navidad con sus padres a Tokio…

-Tiene que ser en joda… mira que dejarte solo en estas fechas…- miró el árbol que resplandecía con las luces de colores, vio siete paquetes con coloridos papeles a los pies de este.- Ah, cierto, te traje un regalo.

Itachi se puso de pie y le pasó la caja envuelta en papel verde y un listón rojo a la chica. Tuvieron un pequeño encuentro visual que llevaba un mensaje, parecía como si pudieran hablar con sólo mirarse, y el padre de Sakura notó aquel curioso detalle.

-Ten, espero que te guste.

El hombre por reflejo agitó la caja cerca de su oído, y escuchó algo parecido a cristales resonando. Aprovechó que el Uchiha estaba de pie y señaló un paquete mediano instalado más bien detrás del árbol, cerca de la pared.

-Itachi, ¿podrías pasarme ese paquete de ahí?

-Por supuesto.- lo levantó con cuidado, pensando que podría ser algo frágil, pero le extrañó lo ligero que era, como una pluma para él. Se lo pasó a Fuhimiro y se mantuvo de pie.

-Toma, pero quiero que me prometas dos cosas antes de que te vayas…

-¿Eh?

-Primero: no vas a llorar cuando abras mi regalo, ¿está bien?

-Claro…

-Y lo otro… vendrás a ver a este viejo más seguido, ¿si?

Sonrió y lo abrazó, dejando el liviano paquete a un lado. Se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos sonrieron y el Uchiha vio algo así como una luz, ahora comprendía de dónde había salido la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura.

-Vendré siempre que quieras…- se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre de ojos negros.- Ahora debemos irnos, Mikoto-san dijo que a las 10 en punto debíamos volver a casa.

-Está bien, abrígate porque aún está nevando, ten cuidado de resbalar en el hielo y mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar…-dijo esto mientras Sakura e Itachi se ponían sus zapatos.

Fuhimiro apretó el interruptor y el cerco se abrió nuevamente, primero salió su hija, seguida de cerca por el chico, pero lo tomó del cuello de la cazadora y le hizo retroceder tambaleando.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte… antes respóndeme algo muy-

-No, señor, no somos novios, puede estar tranquilo.- lo interrumpió casi con apuro.

-¡Ja! A mi no me engaña un chiquillo de 20 años… escucha, no hagas algo que la haga llorar, porque de todas formas me voy a enterar, ¿escuchaste?- su voz sonó estricta y sus facciones se endurecieron. Itachi asintió rápidamente, entonces el mayor sonrió y le dio un ligero palmazo en la cabeza.- Sólo cuídala y respétala, por favor…

-¿Qué hablan tanto ustedes dos?

-Nada, le preguntaba por Sasuke y los demás, no te preocupes…- Fuhimiro caminaba con Itachi por delante, empujándolo con su mano derecha.- Nos vemos, linda y recuerda siempre que yo fui tu primera palabra…

* * *

-¿Lo ves? Era tan simple como hablarle con lo que sientes.

-Lo dices porque el que habló no fuiste tú…

Sakura buscó la mano de Itachi con la suya, él la atrapó y las entrelazaron. El chico tironeó un poco para que lo siguiera y se sentaron en una banca del parque Sanguusanjen. En aquel lugar habían grandes arboledas, que dejaban claros repartidos por la superficie, ellos estaban sentados bajo la única banca iluminada por la luna, rodeada de arbustos.

-¿Sabes que hora es?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que Mikoto-san nos regañe?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quería mostrarte este lugar…- tenía los brazos cruzados y la vista en el cielo.- Siempre vengo acá cuando necesito pensar…

-¿Por las estrellas?- también miró al cielo, los cuerpos celestes se veían hermosos desde ahí.

La chica desvió su mirada al rostro de Itachi, lo observó detalladamente, no se había dado cuenta de la cicatriz que tenía en el pómulo derecho. Luego miró sus labios, se veían de un débil rosa, como debían ser los labios de un chico, supuso. Él se percató de que lo estaban mirando de cerca e interrogó con la mirada, Sakura negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que no era nada importante.

A veces le costaba creer que ese hombre pudiera hacerle daño, no sólo a ella, sino que a cualquier otra persona. Sasuke pasaba recordándole que sólo jugaba con las mujeres, intentando evitar que estuviera con él, pero su amigo no sabía que hace bastante tiempo ya miraba a su hermano con otros ojos.

Ojos… sus ojos tenían algo especial, sin duda, mejor dicho él era especial, era perfecto en todo sentido para ella. Se acercó un poco y lo tiró suavemente del collar que siempre tenía puesto, dejando una leve distancia entre los dos.

Y otra vez el contacto visual, qué poder tenía ese simple acto con esos dos individuos, se decían todo sin hablar, pero gritando al mismo tiempo. Una corriente de viento proveniente del sur le desordenó el cabello a Itachi, el cual le rozó las mejillas a Sakura, causándole cosquillas.

El chico recorrió el rostro de ella con la mirada, era sólo una niña, tenía una mirada inocente y pura, brillaba al igual que las estrellas en el cielo. Para él la edad era sólo un detalle, jamás le había preocupado, pero sabía la facilidad suya para herir a las damas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si él la dañaba, jamás había tenido cinco años de diferencia con una de sus parejas, siempre eran de su misma edad.

-Sakura…- cerró los ojos y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- se acercó a su boca lento y depositó un tierno beso.

-Mmm… veintidós- contestó sonriéndole.

-Me alegro…- le besó la frente y se puso de pie.- Vamos, sólo nos quedan quince minutos y tenemos que recorrer toda la ciudad para llegar, ya que la señorita no quiso traer mi auto…

-El ruido del motor despertaría a Sasuke y comenzaría a pedirnos explicaciones, ya sabes…

El móvil de Itachi comenzó a sonar y lo sacó del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón, vio en la pantalla quién era y apretó suavemente la pantalla de su iPhone.

-_Moshi moshi_... Sí, bueno, sí, sí, no, ok, sí, ok, ya sé, bueno, ¡lo sé!, sí… adiós mamá.- entre cada palabra había una ligera pausa, en las que Sakura podía escuchar débilmente la voz de Mikoto.

-¿Preocupada?

-Algo…- le tendió una mano y la chica miró al cielo por última vez, la vista en verdad era hermosa. Se levantó de la banca y caminó, sin soltar la mano de Itachi.

* * *

No estaban… el segundo piso estaba vacío, abajo su madre estaba preparando la cena de Navidad y su padre estaba viendo la televisión con Shisui, pero faltaban dos. No estaban.

Él se lo había advertido, su hermano sólo jugaba con las mujeres, no eran celos ni recuerdos de un viejo amor, no, ella era su mejor amiga, quien le enseñó que muy en el fondo de su frío corazón existía la sensibilidad, con todos.

Sasuke quería mucho a Itachi, por supuesto, era su hermano, pero se llevó una gran decepción cuando vio a Reiko llorando aquella vez en el parque, sola. Exacto, el brillante Uchiha la había engañado. El menor siempre había visto a su hermano como a un ser perfecto, que debía superar alguna vez, estaba decepcionado, esa era la palabra.

Escuchó a Mikoto regañando a alguien, supuso que ya habían llegado. Tomó uno de los sobres que estaba sobre su escritorio y bajó las escaleras. Pasó de hablarle a Itachi, siguió derecho a la sala, Sakura estaba de rodillas en el piso acomodando un regalo bajo el árbol, se veía feliz y algo sonrojada.

-¡Sasuke, me asustaste! No te escuché llegar.

-¿Y ese regalo?

-Me lo dio mi papá… fui a hablar con él.

-¿Fuiste sola?

-Emm… sí… fui a hablar con él y cuando venía de regreso me encontré con Itachi.

El último la miró y asintió con la cabeza, sólo intentaba evitarle problemas, muy noble de su parte. Por otro lado, Fugaku también estaba interesado en escuchar explicaciones, le alivió un poco escuchar lo que dijo la chica, al igual que Sasuke le creyó.

-Podría haberte acompañado…

-Estabas durmiendo y te veías exhausto, después de todo Mikoto-san te hizo cargar todas las bolsas en la mañana.- sonrió y le dio un abrazo al chico, para convencerlo.- Gracias de todos modos…

-Toma, es una carta del instituto, también me enviaron una a mi.

-¿Qué es?

-Supongo que la tuya será una invitación a una reunión con todas las chicas, porque la mía era un partido de fútbol con todos los hombres.

-Ah, cierto… será la última vez que compartimos entre nosotras, el año pasó volando, en un mes nos graduamos, ¿increíble, no?

-Cuando Sasuke era pequeño y seguía al otro idiota a todas partes o cuando era un bebé y seguía las moscas con la mirada jamás pensé que sería un genio, ¿sabes?- Shisui le desordenó el cabello a su primo menor y carcajeó levemente.- Eres un orgullo, primito.

-Hmp… como sea.

-Oye, Shisui, deja en paz a mi hermano.

-Aaaaah, que lindo, miren como defiende a su hermanito menor.

Mikoto llegó con seis recipientes de _Shabu-shabu _y le pidió a su familia que subieran al _washitsu_, donde había una mesa baja y seis cojines alrededor. Los japoneses solían celebrar la Navidad, a pesar de que no todos eran cristianos, ellos como la mayoría de sus compatriotas eran sincretistas.

Todos juntaron sus manos a modo de rezo y cerraron los ojos, la única mujer Uchiha tomó la palabra, diciendo una pequeña oración.

-_Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, _bendigan estos alimentos y ayuden a todos aquellos que no tienen qué comer, gracias por darnos la posibilidad de tener un techo, ropa y familia… _Itadakimasu._

Todos repitieron la última palabra y separaron los palitos, la mujer siempre había sido buena cocinando, últimamente estaba agregando recetas occidentales a su menú, pero en celebraciones conservaba el más puro estilo oriental.

La cena fue muy grata, recordaron acontecimientos de años anteriores y comentaron sobre los montajes que Itachi y su madre montaban para crear la ilusión de Santa Claus al entonces pequeño Sasuke. Una vez terminaron sus platos, Sakura ayudó a llevar los platos a la cocina y los dejó en el fregadero. Luego se reunió con todos los demás en la sala, donde la esperaban para comenzar a repartir los regalos.

-Yo seré el maestro de ceremonia, familia.- Shisui se sentó al lado del luminoso árbol y tomó un regalo, su sistema era bastante simple, decía el nombre escrito en el espacio "De" y esa persona se lo entregaba luego al dueño.

Al parecer este hombre tenía todo planeado para que su primo menor se molestara, porque el primer nombre que dijo fue el de su otro primo, el aludido tomó el paquete y leyó para quién era, le dedicó una mirada severa al "maestro de ceremonia" y avanzó hacia la chica, su chica. Le pasó el regalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad.- le susurró.

Sakura abrió sonriente el presente y su sonrisa destelló más al ver el contenido, era una bola de cristal con un pequeño árbol de cerezo dentro, las partículas que comúnmente eran blancas, por la nieve, esta vez eran rosadas, simulando los pétalos de las flores.

-Muchas gracias… es hermoso.- dijo con embobada con su nueva adquisición.

-Bien, sigamos con este de acá…- leyó la etiqueta y rió.- Primito ven para acá, espero que te guste el regalo.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y fue a recibir su obsequio, era pequeño y rectangular, bastante ligero. Lo abrió ahí mismo y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Cigarrillos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no voy a dejar que fumes, Sasuke Uchiha, te lo advierto!

-Tranquila, tía, ya es hora que se haga un hombre, ¿no cree?

El chico sólo volvió a sentarse junto a Sakura y miró divertido la caja… cigarros…

-¡Ah, este es un regalo muy especial, ven tú, hermano mayor!- Itachi se paró y miró interrogante a Shisui.- Te será de gran utilidad…

El hombre de ojeras marcadas tomó la cinta y la tiró, quitando una parte del envoltorio, suficiente para leer la condena de su primo, "Durex".

-No me jodas…- le lanzó la caja a la cara y tomó asiento de nuevo junto a su padre.

-¿Qué es?- dijo inocente Mikoto, tomó la caja y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.- Querido… ¿estás intentando hacerme enojar?- las palabras fueron para su sobrino.

-Era una broma, tía.- tomó un paquete minúsculo y se lo tiró a Itachi, él lo atrapó y abrió dubitativo.- Tranquilo, ese si va en serio.

Siguieron haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar al último regalo, que era para Sakura. Shisui miró el paquete y se lo pasó a su tía, sin saber qué hacer en esa instancia.

-Es para ti, Sakura, de tu padre.

La chica se puso de pie y tomó el regalo, se sentó y lo abrió cuidadosamente, recordando la extraña promesa que le hizo a su padre. Miró al hombre en frente suyo, Itachi miraba atento cada uno de sus movimientos, luego cambió la mirada a Sasuke, quien también la observaba atentamente. Sin más, simplemente rasgó la parte superior y sacó el contenido.

Era una muñeca de trapo, llevaba un vestido de seda verde, el cabello era rosa y los ojos azules, había una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una imitación de su madre. Entonces todo encajó, entendió por qué había sido la promesa…

**Flash back**

_-Quisiera que mamá estuviera siempre conmigo, ¿sabes?-Sakura miró a su padre, sentado junto a ella en el parque que solían visitar todos los sábados cuando era pequeña._

_-Akane va a estar siempre con nosotros, amor, nunca lo olvides._

_-Lo sé… pero me gustaría poder abrazarla de nuevo, que estuviera a mi lado para el resto de mi vida…- comenzó a llorar y el hombre la abrazó, la chica sintió un poco de enfado de nuevo, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?_

**Fin flash back**

Vio la tarjeta que colgaba del cuello de la muñeca, la abrió y reconoció la pésima caligrafía de Fuhimiro Haruno.

"_Ahora siempre estará contigo, amor."_

Sintió sus ojos arder y un leve picor en la nariz, pero de inmediato sonrió y pasó los dedos entre el cabello de su muñequita. Era sin duda, el mejor regalo de Navidad que podrían haberle dado.

Todos la miraban, a la espera de que comenzara a llorar, todos excepto Itachi, quien sabía que por ningún motivo la vería derramar lágrimas, porque se lo había prometido a su papá.

* * *

-¿En dónde dices que vive tu amigo?

-Sólo a cuatro calles más, queda poco, pequeña perezosa.

-No es eso, Itachi, es sólo que me molesta la forma en que me mira Sasori…

-Ah, sólo ignóralo, mientras estés conmigo no va a hacer nada que te moleste.

Ambos se detuvieron en la esquina, esperando la luz verde. En la vereda del frente un taxi se detuvo y una mujer bajó de él; era alta y delgada, llevaba unos jeans azules con botas de cuero sobrepuestas, una blusa blanca bastante escotada y una cazadora abierta, del mismo color de las botas. Su cabello era castaño y largo, ondulado en las puntas, cuando se quitó las gafas sus ojos miel enfocaron a Itachi, y cruzó la calle caminando con gracia y actitud.

-Qué linda…- susurró Sakura.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo el Uchiha dando un paso atrás.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Itachi Uchiha…- la mujer sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo iluminó sus mejillas.

-Hola, Reiko…

-Con que tú eres la nueva hermanita de Itachi y Sasuke. Sakura, ¿no?

-Sí, mucho gusto.- la chica le ofreció su mano derecha y la estrechó con la de la castaña.

-¿Pareja?

-No.- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

La mujer abrió la boca como para hablar, pero se lanzó encima de Itachi, casi colgándose de su cuello, no tenían tanta diferencia de altura, debía medir entre 1.70 y 1.75, la Haruno se veía diminuta con su metro y sesenta y cinco. La pelirrosa estaba prácticamente atónita viendo la imagen, esa mujer estaba demasiado cerca de _su _chico. Se condenó sola, debería haber contestado que sí eran novios.

_**Mala jugada, Sakura…**_

_¡Desaparece, estúpida Inner!_

_**Fíjate bien en cada detalle, de quién es la culpa, estate atenta.**_

-¡Itachi, no me importa lo que pasó, te lo perdono todo, pero aún no he podido olvidarte! ¡Te extraño mucho, amor, ni te imaginas cuanto!

-¡Reiko, no, yo estoy…!- muy tarde, de nuevo lo besaban en contra de su voluntad frente a la chica que él en verdad quería… ¿la que en verdad quería?

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaahhhh… las relaciones sin compromiso no traen más que malentendidos, pobre Itachi, todas lo "violan", literalmente…_

_Bueno! Aquí entregando con un gran atraso u.u perdón, perdón, perdón… el próximo capítulo será el de año nuevo, donde además la incógnita que dejé al final debe solucionarse, probablemente muchas de ustedes saben lo poderosas que son las ex…_

_Y los reviews siguen aumentando, además de los favs. y correos para mi xD Muchas gracias, en verdad! ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo de hoy? Final cruel, ¿no? Díganme su opinión en un review ;D_

_Felices fiestas!_

_Próximo capítulo: ¿Feliz Año Nuevo? _

_**~Taashy**_


	10. ¿Feliz año nuevo?

**Bajo el mismo techo**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo diez: ¿Feliz año nuevo?_

Era su peor característica, tenía una gran facilidad para herir a las mujeres, y lo había hecho de nuevo. Bueno, la chica se le había lanzado encima, pero eso ya quedaba a un lado, el hecho de haber besado a otra ya no importaba, lo complejo era lo que estaba pasando con él, lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Te amo… para siempre… nunca me olvides… te extraño… eres la única… no estoy celoso… tú eres sólo mía… ¿hasta que la muerte nos separe? …_

Recuerdos abrumaron la mente de Itachi, promesas sin cumplir, momentos fuertes de su vida, besos bajo la lluvia, todas las veces que secó lágrimas, las dos veces que él las derramó, la graduación, cenas con los suegros, regalos, aniversarios, peleas, y por último, Mai. Sí, él había sido muy desgraciado en ese punto; Mai era la mejor amiga de Reiko, y un día en que ellos habían discutido dicha señorita se cruzó por su camino y a la semana siguiente estaba dándole explicaciones a su novia. Después la historia fue al contrario, estuvo con Mai, la quiso, y mucho, pero un día de lluvia vio a su ex llorando en el parque, y de nuevo tropezó con la misma piedra, infidelidad, y con las dos mismas protagonistas. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Sí, había algo peor, la sensación que recorría todo su ser. La recordaba, fue como cuando la encontró en ese frío día de noviembre, son sentimientos encontrados, el recuerdo de algo que no volverá, o al menos no debería volver. Entonces una última imagen pasó por su cabeza, una chica sonriente y hermosa, algo baja, de figura esbelta y piel como el marfil, cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Al instante le dio un empujón a Reiko y miró a su izquierda, derecha, por sobre la cabeza de la mujer en frente suyo y se giró, no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi-kun?- dijo la castaña con voz de inocente.

-Lo que pasa es que la chica que estaba acá no es mi hermanita, Reiko. Es mi… mi…

Hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza, pensando en qué debía decirle.

-¿Novia?

-No…

-Agh…- emitió un suspiro- ¿En problemas otra vez? Déjame adivinar, "una relación abierta"

-¡No estés tan relajada, esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Los dos dijeron que no eran pareja!

-¡Pero no puedes ir por la vida besando al primer tipo que se te cruza por al frente! ¿No lo entiendes?

Su respiración era agitada, su voz demostraba lo alterado que estaba y las manos comenzaban a temblarle, era dolor, el dolor de haber herido a alguien, alguien importante para él.

-Pero tú no eres cualquier tipo, Itachi-kun…- se ubicó excesivamente cerca y el chico dio un paso atrás, confundido.

_Mi hermano va a matarme…_

-Sólo… no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa.

Dio media vuelta y corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, por suerte ese día llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas, además de un chaleco a rayas, unos jeans desteñidos más bien claros y la cazadora, obviamente, llovía muy fuerte. Ahora, ¿a dónde había ido Sakura? No pudo haber ido tan lejos, así que aún debía estar a su alcance. Siguió corriendo hasta la estación del metro, por el parque y camino a la casa de Sasori, pero ni rastro de la chica. La había perdido, y no sólo de vista.

* * *

-Sí, sé lo que se siente. El típico hombre alto, guapo y algo mayor que tú, parece ser un príncipe azul, pero lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama, ¿eso te pasó, no?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no tenía relación alguna con asuntos como el sexo. Ino siempre había sido su consejera sentimental, por lo que se fue derecho a su casa, ubicada en el trayecto de vuelta al hogar de los Uchiha. La rubia vivía con sus padres en una pequeña casa, su madre tenía una floristería, donde solía ayudar por las tardes al salir del instituto y su padre era un reconocido psicólogo. Desde siempre ella y la pelirrosa habían sido mejores amigas, en un momento disputaron por el corazón de Sasuke, pero luego volvieron a ser tan unidas como antes.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que fue?

-Para empezar… nunca fuimos novios.

-Error número uno, nunca mantengas una relación abierta si el chico te gusta en verdad.

-Hace un rato íbamos caminando por la calle, cerca del centro comercial y una mujer bellísima se bajó de un taxi… La chica se llama Reiko y es una de sus ex novias.

-¿Reiko? ¡¿Yamashita Reiko?!

-¿Quién?

-¡¿Cómo era la mujer?!

-Era alta, delgada, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos café claro, casi miel, y era muy linda…- dijo algo triste.

-¿Sabías que ella es una modelo?

-No, y no quería saberlo, me hace sentir inferior a ella… Bueno, pero como te decía, la modelito se le lanzó encima y le dio un beso.

-¡Mentira!

-Es cierto, y lo peor es que también fue mi culpa…

-¿Por qué?

-Preguntó si éramos novios…

-Y tú dijiste que no, ¿cierto? ¡Frontuda, estás loca!

-¿Qué hago, Ino?

-Hmm… por lo que me contaste la culpa fue de ella y no de Itachi.- dijo con una mano en la barbilla y la vista en el techo, pensando.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevaban saliendo?

-Tres semanas…

-Poquísimo… aún pueden remediarlo, o al menos eso pienso yo. Escucha qué tiene que decir él, dale una oportunidad.

-¿Y de qué me serviría? No puedo competir con una modelo… mucho menos si ya han estado juntos antes, y aunque las cosas se arreglaran, ¿cómo se si en verdad me quiere o me es fiel?

-¿Asustada a que te lastimen, Sakura?

-Ya lo hizo…- una lágrima se dejó ver entre el cabello que le cubría el rostro al verla de perfil, su amiga se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Te enamoraste en tres semanas?

-Esto no es de tres semanas, Ino, ya hace varios meses que nos habíamos besado y ahí ya sentía cosas por él…

-¿Sasuke lo sabe?- preguntó seria.

-No. Y no puede saberlo, siempre amenazaba a Itachi y me decía que en algún momento me haría daño, porque era un mal tipo.

-¿Estaba equivocado?

-No sé…

-¡Ahora lo que tú debes hacer es demostrar quién es la mejor, la modelito o Sakura, así que lucha por lo que te pertenece, ve a por él!

* * *

-¿Estabas saliendo con ella y no me dijiste? Hombre, pude haber insistido con ella sin saber que te la estaba quitando…

Por el otro lado, Itachi también recurrió a un amigo, quizás no fue el indicado, pero habló con el marionetista profesional. Sabía que Sasori había quedado embobado con Sakura desde la primera vez que la vio en su casa, pero no era más que una atracción física, según él.

-Ya, dices que no eran novios, pero llevaban tres semanas besándose, saliendo y todo eso…- hizo una pausa y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.- Y resulta que se te ocurrió recordar viejos tiempos con tu ex y no conforme con eso lo hiciste con Sakura en frente, ¿no?

-Algo así…

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Uchiha, aserrín?

-Yo no sabía que Reiko haría eso, fue ella quien me besó.

Sasori tomó de la coleta a Itachi y se la jaló un poco para mirar mejor su rostro; lo soltó y se dejó caer pesadamente junto a él en el cómodo sofá de su casa.

-Tienes cara de confusión, Uchiha… ¿Argumentos para defenderte?

-Fue una sensación extraña, como cuando yo me enojaba con ella y me daba un beso para que volviera a hablarle, ¿entiendes? Reiko fue la única a la que en verdad amé, de hecho lloré dos veces, cuando desperté con Mai al lado y después de que rompimos.

-¡¿Tú, Uchiha Itachi, tú lloraste por una mujer?!

-No es necesario que lo digas con tanto asombro, soy humano de todas formas…

-Sinceramente no lo pareces, ¡sólo las bestias son tan torpes y estúpidas!

-Gracias…- lo miró molestó y luego apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del mullido sillón.

-Entonces debo suponer que quieres a Sakura, pero la otra mujer te tiene confundido.- no obtuvo respuesta del chico, por lo que decidió seguir hablando, porque en verdad quería ayudarle.- Yo creo que te sientes así porque muchos recuerdos que habías enterrado volvieron a tu cabeza, pero se te va a pasar. Te ves arrepentido, Uchiha, apuesto por Sakura.

-Ella es el presente, Reiko es el pasado…- dijo ausente.

-Ahora es tu elección, tu presente o tu pasado.

_¿Mi presente o mi pasado?_

* * *

-¡Sasukeeeeee!

Cierto rubio había, literalmente, arrastrado a su amigo fuera de su casa, no soportaba ver como estaba todo el día encerrado durmiendo o viendo viejos partidos en la televisión. Montaron rumbo al _"Café universitario" _donde los jóvenes solían reunirse a jugar Pool, conocer gente o simplemente beber algo. Ellos habían escogido la última opción, o al menos eso hizo Naruto. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás próximos a la sala de Pool, donde a esa hora muchas chicas iban prácticamente a exhibirse.

-¡Sasuke, te estoy hablando hace media hora!

El aludido giró su cabeza en dirección al Uzumaki, quien tenía cara de haber perdido la paciencia.

-¿Qué?- dijo cortante Sasuke.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes cara de enfado?

Miró por la ventana al cielo, estaba nublado y la lluvia caía sin propósito aparente de detenerse, o al menos no hasta un buen rato. La gente caminaba rápido muy abrigada, o con paraguas, vio como un conductor sin conciencia pasó a excesiva velocidad por un charco, dejando completamente mojada a una mujer en la vereda. Volvió su mirada a Naruto nuevamente y emitió un leve suspiro.

-No estoy molesto, dobe.

-Hmm…- se acercó con el ceño fruncido y de pronto le apretó la nariz.- No es cierto.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- movió su cabeza fuerte, librándose del agarre molesto del rubio, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.- ¿Por qué me miras así?—dijo serio.

-No me digas que el pequeño Sasuke está enamorado…

-Claro que no.

-Nee, nee, Sasuke dime… ¿quién es la chica con suerte?- ahora comenzó a fastidiarlo con su dedo índice, dándole golpecitos en la mejilla cada dos segundos.

-Nadie, te dije, y para de molestarme.- dicho lo último en un rápido movimiento tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y dejó caer violentamente su mano.

-Cambiando de tema…- su mirada se encontraba fija en una chica de ojos verdes que estaba junto a un jugador de Pool.- El otro día vi a Sakura-chan caminando con tu hermano en el parque, ¿están saliendo o qué? Digo… él es mayor que tú, ¿no? Es extraño que esté con una chica de nuestra edad…- fue bajando el tono de su voz al fijarse como Sasuke desfiguraba la lata de _Coca-cola _en su mano izquierda, para luego lanzarla al basurero a su derecha.- Con que eso era…- dijo tan bajo que su acompañante no pudo oírlo.

-No, Naruto, no están saliendo.

-Ah…- la curiosidad invadió al rubio y decidió sacarle información a Sasuke de modo que no se diera cuenta.- Mira, teme, las chicas de ahí están bien guapas, ¿no?

El Uchiha se movió un poco a la izquierda para tener una mejor visión del cuarto de Pool. Había una chica sentada sobre la mesa y otras dos con vasos en la mano, la cuarta estaba en un rincón besando a un chico.

-Si quieres pasar el rato, supongo que si…

-¿Cuál de ellas te gusta más?

-…- echó una nueva ojeada, no estaba mal recrear la vista de vez en cuando.- La que está junto al de jersey rojo.

-Ahh…- Naruto sonrió, comenzaba a suponer algunas cosas.- ¿La de ojos verdes…?- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke asintió una vez con la cabeza y observó un poco más a la chica, era bastante linda, tenía estatura promedio y era delgada, su piel era clara y su cabello castaño, algo corto y por último sus ojos estaban enmarcados con delineador, resaltando más sus pupilas verdes y llamativas, un poco más oscuras que las de…

-¡Dobe!- el chico miró con las facciones duras como su amigo reía por lo bajo, había caído en la trampa.- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No te la puedes sacar de la cabeza aún, como parece… Debe molestarte que tu propio hermano esté con ella, fue un golpe bajo. Ahora sabes como me sentí yo cuando tú estuviste saliendo con Sakura-chan, porque para mi eres mi hermano, teme. Además, me pasa lo mismo que a ti, salgo con chicas, me divierto y todo, pero a final siempre vuelvo a caer en la misma parte, con ella en mente.

-Mal por ti que te suceda eso, lo que a mi se refiere no tengo nada que ver con tu situación.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, sabes bien que si yo quisiera ella estaría conmigo en este mismo instante.

-Tan arrogante como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer te jodió que fuera Itachi quien te demostrara que las cosas no son así…

-Dobe, entiende, no-me-gusta.- dijo separando las últimas tres palabras, como si así lograra convencer a Naruto.

-Sakura y teme sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos muy enamorados.- cantó infantilmente.

-Como digas, sigue hablando estupideces, no me importa.

Ambos chicos dejaron de hablar y levantaron la vista al ver como la mujer de ojos verdes se acercaba caminando seductoramente a ellos. Se paró en frente de Sasuke y puso una mano en su cintura, con la otra se llevó un cigarro a la boca y dejó escapar el humo en dirección al rubio, quien a esa altura ya estaba babeando.

-¿Juegan Pool, chicos?

-Yo juego a lo que tú quieras.- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Él y su amigo siguieron a la chica y se instalaron junto a la mesa, donde todos miraban sorprendidos a uno de los hombres. El Uzumaki intentó jugar, pero las bolas salieron disparadas de la mesa, haciendo reír a todos.

-Ahora vienes tú, novato.

El hombre le cedió su lugar al Uchiha y se perfiló para comenzar el juego, todos quedaron asombrados con la destreza y talento de él, pero rápidamente se aburrió y le entregó la vara a su mejor amigo.

-Uehara Haruko- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- el chico le dio a conocer su nombre también, mientras bebía otra _Coca-cola._

-Pareces ser un buen chico, Sasuke, eres de los pocos que beben gaseosas en este local.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber alcohol?

-En este Café jamás es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde, aquí es la hora que tú quieras y las personas son quien quieras también…

-¡Eh, teme!- se giró hacia la derecha.- ¡Vamos, el partido ya comienza!

* * *

Mientras en la residencia Uchiha, Shisui estaba ayudando a su tía con los preparativos de la cena de Año Nuevo, o mejor dicho se dedicaba a comer las pocas cosas que tenía listas. Untó el dedo en una pasta color verde, supuso que era algo con cilantro o algo así, pero resultó ser una mezcla con _wasabi._

-Shisui, por favor deja de comerlo todo, se supone que debe alcanzar para los seis, ¿bien?

-Lo siento, tía.- dijo con los ojos llorosos y un vaso de agua en la mano, bebiendo frenéticamente.

_Ding dong, ding dong._

-Yo voy.

Dejó en la encimera el vaso ahora vacío y trotó a la puerta, abrió y encontró a Sakura, con un ramo de flores blancas en la mano. Estaba mojada y tenía una cara bastante extraña, como si estuviera triste. Buscó con la mirada en el patio a Itachi, pero no lo encontró.

-Primita, eres un desastre.- le dio dos golpecitos con la palma de su mano en la cabeza y saltaron muchas gotas de agua.

La chica ni siquiera lo miró y se quitó las húmedas botas, colgó la cazadora y siguió paso a la cocina. Mikoto la saludó y sacó un paquete de arroz guardado en la alacena, lo vertió en una olla y acercó un fósforo al quemador.

-Mikoto-san, la señora Yamanaka me pidió que le entregara estas flores.- levantó el ramo de liliums blancas adornada con ramas y hojas.

-Ah, pensé que algún chico te las había dado.- río por lo bajo y Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Déjalas por ahí encima y agradécele en mi nombre, por favor.

-Claro, yo le digo.

Subió a su cuarto y pasó de mirar si Itachi había llegado, cerró su puerta y se despojó de su ropa húmeda, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colgado junto al armario y se miró minuciosamente. ¿Qué tenía la modelo que no tuviera ella? Comenzó por sus piernas, bien sabía que el problema no estaba ahí, pues el estudiante de medicina le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaban. Puso sus manos en su cintura, el tramo entre las caderas y ese punto estaba bien, también por atrás, pensó. Giró sus talones y quedó de perfil al espejo, se mantenía delgada, pero no raquítica. Luego miró sus pechos, si bien no era una mujer voluptuosa, pero tenía lo suyo. Finalmente pasó sus manos por su rostro, suave. Sus ojos en verdad destacaban, dando un contraste muy alegre con su cabello. No era el autoestima, sino que en verdad era linda, y muchas veces se lo habían dicho, pensando aquello una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero desapareció cuando recordó lo que había dicho, ¿cómo sabría si en verdad la quiere o le es fiel? Sakura tenía muy claro que fue Reiko quien se lanzó encima del chico, pero como dijo Ino, tenía miedo de ser lastimada. Quizás si tuvieran una relación más seria no volvería a pasar, sólo quizás, no tenía nada asegurado; le gustaría confiar en Itachi, quería confiar en él, pero en ese momento el pesimismo la rodeaba.

Comenzó a darle frío y entró al baño, dejó correr el agua caliente y fue a sacar ropa de su armario, escogió unos jeans claros casi blancos y una camiseta roja de cuello bote. Volvió al baño y giró la llave, pues la bañera ya se había llenado, vertió una botella y muchas burbujas se formaron, se hundió en el agua y cerró los ojos, pensando aún en lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Mientras, Shisui había decidido ayudar en serio a su tía y estaba picando pequeños trozos de carne, sin saber para qué, sólo le hizo caso a la mujer. Cuando terminó se lavó las manos y fue a la sala, se sentó junto a Fugaku, quien veía el noticiero del canal 9.

_Ding dong, ding dong._

Nuevamente se encaminó a la puerta trotando y vivió una escena casi igual a cuando llegó Sakura, frente a él estaba Itachi, también mojado y con una cara de muerte.

-¡Primo, te estaba esperando, me conseguí la grabación del partido de rugby del otro día!

Y como un movimiento calcado, lo ignoró y se quitó sus zapatillas, lanzó la cazadora al piso y subió la escalera con la cabeza baja, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta bastante fuerte, logrando que Fugaku se sobresaltara.

-Fue la corriente de aire, tío, no se preocupe.- dijo para cubrir a el chico.- Esto huele a gato encerrado…- susurró.

Subió rápidamente y entró al cuarto de su primo, quien estaba tendido sobre su cama con la vista fija en el techo.

-Mira que casualidad, tú estás bastante extraño y Sakura llegó extraña también…

-¿Ya llegó?

-Hace como quince minutos, creo que está en la bañera… ¿Algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

Le contó que había pasado con voz apagada, Shisui se tomó la cabeza entre las manos cuando Itachi se calló, lo miró y le lanzó un cojín a la cara.

-Al parecer aún no cambias, definitivamente tienes un don especial para hacer llorar a las mujeres, primo, y no estés orgulloso de ello, es malo.

-Si lo sé…

-Bueno, es bien simple, si estás confundido debes aclarar las cosas, y si no lo estás ve, abres su puerta y le pides perdón.

-Sólo… necesito un tiempo para pensar.

-Piénsalo rápido, si no quieres perderla.

-¿Perderla?

Shisui mantenía la vista fija a través de la ventana, mirando a su primo menor.

* * *

La cena fue casi igual que en Navidad, una oración y luego a arrasar con la comida, ahora todos habían salido al patio, a la espera de que los fuegos de artificio iluminaran a Kyoto justo cuando el reloj marcara el primer segundo del año 2010.

-Recuerden cumplir la tradición de los fuegos artificiales, familia.- dijo Shisui por la costumbre de dar un beso a una persona cuando el cielo se tiñera de colores.

Itachi estaba parado junto a su primo de brazos cruzados mirando el cielo, Fugaku y Mikoto esperaban tomados de la mano el comienzo del nuevo año y los dos jóvenes restantes estaban sentados en el césped, hablando. El hermano mayor del chico no pudo quitar su mirada de ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a Sakura, ¿a eso se refería Shisui? Levantó las cejas cuando vio como ella se acercaba más a Sasuke y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, y después él pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Debe de ser una broma…_

Dio un paso en dirección a ellos, pero su primo lo tomó de la coleta, haciéndole retroceder.

-¿A dónde vas, hermanito mayor? Te recuerdo que hace unas horas se rompió el lazo que los unía, como si terminaras con tu novia.

-Cállate.

Todos miraron al cielo cuando el primer resplandor de color violeta apareció y escucharon una gran ovación.

-Espero que este año no tengas tantos problemas en la empresa, querido.

-Son sólo cosas insignificantes.- contestó Fugaku, y le dio un beso a su esposa.

Sakura depósito un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke y luego se puso de pie para abrazarlo. El futuro médico vio como le susurraba unas cosas al oído y luego su hermano hizo lo mismo. Sus facciones comenzaron a tensarse, pero luego su expresión cambió drásticamente a la de dolor, mientras intentaba quitarse a Shisui de encima.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- se había lanzado sobre Itachi para darle un abrazo con fuerza desmedida y terminaron en el piso.

-¡Quítate de ahí que me estás aplastando el brazo, imbécil!

-Perdón, perdón.- dijo entre carcajadas, se paró de un salto y se limpió las manos en su pantalón.- ¡Primita, ven acá!

La chica se acercó y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo, pero él la levantó y dio una vuelta mientras le deseaba lo mejor para el año.

-Feliz año nuevo, hermano.- Sasuke le tocó el hombro a Itachi para que le prestara atención y el mayor le sonrió, para después darle un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Feliz año, Sasuke.

-Espero que este año no tengas problemas con una mujer de nuevo.

-Lo voy a intentar, en serio.

Bien, había abrazado a sus padres, su hermano y su primo, sólo le faltaba ella, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Se acercó lento y cabizbajo, sintió la mirada de Sakura fija en él, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con las zapatillas blancas hundidas en el pasto. Levantó la vista y notó algo opacos sus ojos, eso le hizo sentir fatal.

-Feliz año, Sakura.

-Lo mismo para ti…

Para sorpresa del Uchiha la chica pasó sus brazos por su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro derecho. Con movimientos torpes la acercó un poco más a él tomándola por la cintura.

-Perdón, te puedo jurar que me hubiese gustado no pasar por ahí para evitar todo, lo siento en verdad.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un leve sollozo en su oído, que después se transformo en un sonido constante, sintió correr por su cuello una gota, una lágrima. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sentía la rabia correr por sus venas.

_Y aquí estoy, con el alma en la mano, si pecar es humano merezco una oportunidad_

_Y aquí estoy, con el alma en la mano, jugando el todo por el todo_

_desesperado, ilusionado por tu amor._

_No me sirve ahora hacer que entres en razón_

_es obvio que el orgullo te pesa más que el corazón…_

_Y aquí estoy con el alma en la mano si pecar es humano merezco una oportunidad_

_Si quieres dejo mi libertad y la encadeno a tu palabra_

_Vale la pena si es mi condena por mi error…_

* * *

_¡Feliz 2010! Espero que este año sea mejor en todo sentido para ustedes, que tengan buena salud, no les falte el dinero y tengan buena compañía jejeje… El capi lo tenía listo hace días, pero no había dinero para pagar el Internet u.u ¿Qué tal me quedó? Un día amanecí inspirada y comencé a escribir, pero después se fue agotando u.u .En un principio iba a darle otro rumbo al capítulo, pero finalmente lo dejé así, ¿Qué les parece? Ojalá les guste. ¡Ah, las frases del final son de una canción, __Noviembre de Florencia Villagra!_

_¿Un review de regalito? ^^_

_Próximo capítulo: La niña y la bestia._

_**~Taashy-**_


	11. La niña y la bestia

**Bajo el mismo techo**

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi_

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo once: La niña y la bestia._

Sasori se lo había dicho, sólo las bestias eran tan torpes y estúpidas. Al parecer tenía razón.

Optó por abrir los ojos, sabía que ya por mucho que intentara no volvería a dormir. Estiró sus brazos y piernas, ahogando un bostezo.

Se puso de pie y sintió una leve punzada en su estómago, acompañada por el ruido de sus tripas, pidiendo comida. Caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño que compartía con su hermano, tomaría un baño de agua fría para relajarse, liberarse de la tensión.

¿Tensión? Bueno… no era eso exactamente, era preocupación o quizás culpa. Aunque no lo parecía, pasaba todo el día pensando en cierto asunto, mirando desde todos los puntos. Quería recuperarla a toda costa, había decidido por su presente y no quería cambiarlo.

Le aliviaba un poco saber que no estaba enojada, pues le hablaba… o al menos respondía cuando él era quien le hablaba.

En fin, trataba de pensar en cómo arreglar algo que ni siquiera había provocado… supuso que en un par de días volverían a compartir como antes, como los "hermanos" que debían ser.

¡Ah! También estaba su verdadero hermano. Sasuke no era conciente de lo importante que era para su hermano, él simplemente era algo muy preciado para Itachi, lo era de una forma inexplicable.

-¡¿Estás bien, Itachi?!- escuchó a Mikoto lejana, probablemente desde la sala.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Nada, es sólo que llevas un buen rato en la ducha!

Cortó el flujo del agua, en verdad se le había pasado el rato pensando, como siempre.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, jamás se había preocupado en que sus ropas combinaran, aunque era bastante fácil, ya que la mayoría eran prendas oscuras que solían combinar con todas sus camisetas.

Bajó las escaleras rápido y al llegar a la cocina comenzó a toser, sentía un ardor en la garganta y supuso que se estaba resfriando, después de todo Fugaku tenía razón cuando le advertía a sus hijos sobre ir por la casa sin camiseta en pleno invierno.

El refrigerador parecía estar llamándolo, pues se lanzó a la puerta. Registró todo lo que había dentro: huevos, lechuga, salsa de tomate, mantequilla, una porción de tarta, cerveza y restos del almuerzo de ayer. Optó por los huevos, sacó dos y cerró la puerta.

La molesta tos volvió a asaltarlo, era definitivo, ese dolor en su garganta era su castigo por no obedecer a sus padres.

Golpeó suavemente un huevo contra el borde de la sartén que estaba sobre el quemador y vertió el contenido, luego repitió la acción y lanzó los restos al basurero. Presionó el botón del encendido electrónico y giró una de las manillas para dar el gas, una llama azul rodeó el quemador y el aceite comenzó a burbujear, haciendo el típico ruido de frituras.

-¿Qué vas a comer, hijo?

Itachi se dio vuelta y señaló el sartén. Mikoto estaba afirmada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados observando atentamente al chico.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-¿Vas a desayunar tan sólo dos huevos?

-Sí.- notó la expresión confundida de su madre y luego miró la sartén.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada. Es sólo que…- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acercó a su hijo.- Parece que fue ayer cuando tú y tu hermano llegaban corriendo en pijamas a la cocina y me pedían un banquete para desayunar…

Los labios de Itachi formaron una media sonrisa al recordar como él y Sasuke pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, divirtiéndose en estupideces… estupideces que en verdad extrañaba, el trato frío que le daba su hermano jamás había sido comprendido por el universitario, pero no muy en el fondo, le dolía. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego movió un poco la cabeza, como intentando quitar a su hermano de sus pensamientos.

Acercó su mano al recipiente con sal y la misma se deslizó entre las puntas de sus dedos, dejando un rastro por el mueble.

Devoró los huevos casi sin darse cuenta y subió a su cuarto para abrigarse, no esperaba el intenso frío de esa mañana. Buscó dentro de su armario un chaleco, pero no encontró nada entre todas sus prendas. Seguramente su madre había sacado la ropa que él jamás dejó en el cesto para lavar.

Supuso que a Sasuke no le molestaría prestarle algo, después de todo era sólo ropa.

Entró al cuarto de su hermano con sigilo, las cortinas estaban cerradas y como siempre habían muchas cosas en el piso. Por suerte el armario estaba abierto, así que simplemente sacó lo primero que vio y dio media vuelta para irse.

Dirigió su vista a la cama de su hermano, pero la confusión llegó al ver ésta vacía. Era bastante temprano y normalmente a esa hora debía de estar durmiendo.

Caminó sin cuidado ahora y fue hasta la última puerta del corredor, la habitación de Sakura.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta, la cama hecha y todo en completo orden…

¿Habían salido juntos?

Itachi entrecerró un poco sus ojos e imaginó a su hermano caminando de la mano con Sakura. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de la chica, provocando que los cuadros del corredor se movieran de un lado para otro. Dio grandes zancadas por la escalera, ignorando la tos que aparecía cada vez que se agitaba, y giró a la sala, donde Mikoto revisaba unas revistas.

-Mamá, ¿dónde est-

-En la escuela, naturalmente. Las vacaciones de fin de año ya terminaron.

-Ah…- se sentó junto a su madre en el sofá chester negro y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.- ¿Y cómo supiste que iba a preguntarte eso?

-Instinto.- contestó con la vista fija en la revista de decoración que había comprado esa mañana.- Y mi instinto de madre me dice que tu voz está así por un resfriado… ¿me equivoco?

-Supongo que no…

-Tu padre te lo advirtió, pero no importa, ignoremos a papá.- dijo irónicamente.

Itachi miró por un par de segundos una foto que había sobre la mesita de centro, Mikoto hizo un cambio de fotografías por toda la casa, incluyendo un par de su "nueva hija". En esta tenía un aspecto muy tierno, llevaba dos trenzas y un vestido; junto a ella un entonces pequeño Sasuke miraba serio la cámara, como siempre.

-Hijo, en serio fueron al instituto.

-Si lo sé mamá, no tienes que repetirlo.- se exaltó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su madre, claramente fue una indirecta.

-Itachi, llevarte conmigo nueve meses no es suficiente para convertirme en tu madre, conocerte y comprenderte si lo hace.- miró al chico, quien tenía una expresión entre risa y asombro.- Dime… ¿cuándo haz visto a un Uchiha preocupándose por una chica que no sea su hermana o su novia?

Silencio… el universitario pareció haber olvidado cómo hablar. Las palabras de su madre se repetían en su cabeza y de pronto la fotografía sobre la mesa le hizo pensar más allá de lo que Mikoto quiso decir.

-Entonces mi hermano…

-No, hijo. Sasuke la ama…- hizo una pausa para notar la expresión de Itachi.- La ama tal como tú lo amas a él.

-¿Como… hermanos?

La mujer asintió y pasó una mano por el suave cabello negro de él.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de un par de cosas…

Bajó la cabeza y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pensando en qué podían ser ese par de cosas. Quizás en navidad, cuando le regaló esa peculiar bola de cristal o hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando descubrió la peculiar mancha que tenía en el labio.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu madre?

* * *

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Te pidió perdón?

Sakura sonrió y luego respondió a Ino.

-Como cien veces.

El primer día de clases luego del receso de dos semanas pasó muy lento, las ojeras y bostezos abundaban en la sala de clases. La rubia y la pelirrosa estaban en el pasillo, donde todos solían juntarse en invierno por el frío que hacía en el patio.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No.

-Entonces supongo que todo volverá a ser como antes…

-No lo sé, Ino. No estoy enojada, después de todo no fue su culpa, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a empezar a sentir algo aún más fuerte por él y llevarme una decepción luego.

-Hmm… eso me suena a cobardía. Deberías arriesgar un poco más. Si en verdad te gusta deberías hacerlo.

-No es tan simple como parece… es que en serio yo quiero confiar en él, pero no sé si deba.

-Claro que sí, frontuda. Mira, puedo apostar a que no volverá a pasarles algo como eso así que simplemente dale una oportunidad a Itachi.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque el otro día lo vi en la calle. ¡Tenía una cara de muerte!

-Bueno, en todo caso una niña de diecisiete años no puede competir con modelos o mujeres así.

-Sakura, hazme caso. Arriésgate, mueve pieza, la valentía siempre se premia.

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, un "Aaah" se escuchó, nada era peor que el primer día, lleno de discursos y advertencias.

-¿Sucede algo?- Sasuke miró con una ceja levantada a la chica, quien se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de al lado.

-Claro que no.

_Claro que sí…_

* * *

-No me mires así, no hice nada malo.

Itachi tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su madre, estaba tendido sobre el sofá y contaba los sucesos a Mikoto. Era su madre, no le reprocharía o algo así, además necesitaba un consejo maduro de una vez.

-Pero, explícate.

-Mamá, es simple: salíamos juntos, pero no éramos novios.

-¿"Salíamos"? ¿"Éramos"?

-Sí, bueno… eso…- notó la mirada interrogativa de su madre sobre él.- Es que… el otro día…

-Oh no…

-Oh sí…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Recuerdas a Reiko?

-¡Oh no!

-Sakura me acompañaba a dejar unas cosas a la casa de Sasori, pero en el camino nos encontramos con ella y… se me lanzó encima.

-Se te lanzó encima…- Itachi asintió con la vista fija en los ojos de su madre.- ¿La culpable fue ella?

Asintió repetidas veces formando una sola línea con los labios.

-Kami, Kami, Kami, Kami… ¿Por qué a mis hijos siempre les pasan cosas como estás y jamás tienen la culpa?

-…- entrecerró los ojos y levantó su dedo índice, señalando a su madre.- No me crees ¿cierto?

-¿Y qué pasó con Sakura?

Se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Le pedí perdón.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Se supone que tú me ayudarás a saberlo.

-Claro que no, aprende a solucionar problemas con mujeres solo.- le sonrió.- Sólo te diré una cosa: si en verdad quieres a alguien y te gusta haz lo imposible por ella, pero siempre respeta y cuida.

-Mamá ella y yo nunca—

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Crié a un buen chico que piensa en los demás, no podrías ser capaz de obligarla a algo y mucho menos a eso.

Se puso de pie casi en un salto y llevó la mano derecha a su boca, acto seguido comenzó a toser escandalosamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-Toma algún medicamento, niño desobediente.

-¿Quién es el médico?

-No eres médico.

-Aún, mamá, aún…

* * *

-¡Estamos en casa!

Luego de un largo día de clases los dos alumnos de instituto volvían a su casa, acompañados por la siempre copiosa lluvia de Tokio.

Sakura se sacó la bufanda y la cazadora, colgando las dos en una percha. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se puso esas confortables zapatillas blancas que solía usar dentro de la casa. Sasuke, por su parte, simplemente lanzó la cazadora al piso y se fue a su habitación en calcetines, sus dientes hacían un ruido inconstante e inevitable, el frío le había jugado una mala pasada.

La chica fue a la cocina, encontrando las luces apagadas. Luego a la sala, el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar junto con una lámpara. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Subió a trote las escaleras y dejó la mochila sobre su cama. Cerró las cortinas y encendió la luz, además del pequeño calefactor. Salió al frío corredor nuevamente y se encaminó a la habitación más lejana. Sí, la de Itachi.

Tomó algo de aire antes de abrir la puerta y se reprochó a si misma ese pequeño sentimiento que explotaba en ella. Nerviosismo. Simplemente se le hacía difícil estar con él sólo como conocidos, cuando él le hablaba contestaba con monosílabas. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Le gustaba, después de todo y se sintió mal con la escena de la modelo y todo.

Dio dos golpecitos a cada lado de su cabeza y llevó su mano a la perilla, que sorpresivamente se giró antes y una cálida corriente de aire salió desde el cuarto de chico, inundada en su aroma.

-¿Sakura?

-Eeeh… Hola, Itachi… quería ver si estabas en casa, porque abajo no hay nadie.

-Ah sí… creo que mis padres salieron.- dijo ahogando un bostezo. Bajó la vista un poco para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella tenía la vista baja y un pequeño sonrojo iluminaba sus mejillas. Ladeó un poco su cabeza al no comprender el por qué de su reacción y encontró la respuesta cuando notó la leve separación entre los dos, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que quedaron después de que abrió la puerta.- Oh, disculpa.- tomó algo de distancia y sonrió.

-No te preocupes…- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, para volver a la cocina. Sintió suaves pasos tras ella y miró de reojo a Itachi.

Sakura simplemente quería prepararse un café, no sabía a qué iba el chico, pero supuso que quería agua o algo así.

Encendió la luz y tomó el hervidor, lo llenó de agua y luego lo enchufó. Se sentó sobre la encimera y cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en lo que había pasado el día de año nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?

Sus luceros verdes chocaron con los negros como la noche de Itachi, que le miraban con curiosidad. Negó con la cabeza y después quitó la vista del chico, inevitablemente la imagen de Reiko besándolo volvía a su cabeza.

Los quince segundos pasaron y el agua ya estaba lista para ser servida. Sakura tomó el tarro de café que estaba sobre la mesa y dio un respingo al verlo vacío. Se llevó la pieza de aluminio a la alacena y tomó una de las sillas. Se subió en ella y abrió las puertas del mueble alto en que guardaban el café, los tallarines y todo lo no perecible. Sintió como la silla comenzaba a moverse un poco, olvidó que estaban algo dañadas, por eso Mikoto las tenía en la cocina.

-Creo que es una mala idea, te puedes caer.- Itachi se mantenía en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

-Si me ayudas no me molestaría en lo absoluto, ¿sabes?

El Uchiha dio cinco pasos y quedó junto a ella, tomando la silla para que no se cayera.

-¿En dónde está el café?

-A la izquierda, al fondo.

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus dedos para alcanzar el tan anhelado café. Alcanzaba a tomar el tarro, pero a duras penas, por lo que intentó estirarse aún más llevando más adelante su pierna derecha. En ese instante un "crack" sonó y cerró los ojos fuertemente a la espera del golpe.

Una de las patas del mobiliario se quebró y por consiguiente todo terminó en el piso, incluida la chica.

_Ay… mi espalda… ¡Maldita silla!_

_**Me preguntó desde cuando el piso es tan cálido y huele tan bien.**_

_¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Estoy muerta?!_

_**Claro que no…Abre los ojos.**_

Se encontró envuelta entre unos fuertes brazos y sobre el tenso cuerpo de él, excepto por sus piernas que habían quedado bajo el roto inmueble. Tres cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento.

Primero: extrañaba lo que era sentirse protegida en esos brazos siempre cálidos y abiertos para ella.

Segundo: el aroma que tenía le embriagaba y atraía, ningún perfume podía llegar a superar a tal dulce olor.

Tercero: él estuvo ahí. Mientras pudo actuar como un idiota y decir "¿Te caíste?" se arriesgó a sujetarla.

Podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón, además de su respiración no tan agitada. Se levantó un poco con sus brazos y luego quitó la silla de sus piernas, para ponerse de pie. Una vez con los pies de nuevo como soporte se arregló el uniforme del instituto y le tendió la mano a Itachi.

-Gracias por salvarme.- dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras…

_Cuando tú quieras, siempre estaré ahí…_

-Sakura.

La aludida se dio vuelta con la taza a medio llenar en la mano.

-Debes saber que un Uchiha jamás se rinde y esta no va a ser la excepción.- se acercó un poco más a la chica, haciendo que ella intentara retroceder, pero chocó con la encimera.- Prepárate, porque esto comienza ahora.

Acortó distancia y buscó sus labios. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿5? ¿4? Pues le pareció una eternidad. Aquellos labios que le tenían acostumbrado a besos todos los días le sabían simplemente al cielo. Le dio el beso más tierno de la historia, pero a la vez fue muy feroz, tan así que Sakura se quedó sin reacción por un momento.

Cuando volvió a la realidad no supo qué hacer, disfrutar el momento o frenarlo, y como las mujeres siempre se niegan los placeres optó por la segunda.

-¡Itachi, nosotros no—

No le dejó terminar y la calló con otro beso, esta vez corto.

-Tus excusas no me son válidas…- sonrió y se dio media vuelta.- Yo me voy a dormir.

-¡Itachi, eres un engreido!

-Hasta mañana,- dijo despreocupado y victorioso.

_¡Agh! Detesto cuando hace eso… ¿quién demonios se cree? Si cree que va a arreglar todo con un beso está muy equivocado._

_**No es cierto.**_

_¿Y qué sabes tú, conciencia?_

Terminó de echarle agua al vaso con una media sonrisa en su rostro, juntó los labios y luego suspiró.

"_Prepárate porque esto comienza ahora"_

* * *

Un débil rayo de luz a través de las cortinas le molestaba, por lo que simplemente abrió los ojos, mucho sueño por hoy. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, 9:30 a.m. Tomó su celular y marcó el primer número de la letra P.

_-¿Qué sucede, Uchiha?_

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el largo corredor, en dirección a la puerta más lejana.

-Hola, Pain, te quiero ofrecer una junta.

_-¿Junta?_

-Así es, en mi casa a las tres de la tarde, llama a los demás para que vengan, quizás Hidan pueda cerrar la pastelería un momento.

Abrió la puerta de Sakura y se acercó a su escritorio, tomó el sobre que estaba encima y lo abrió.

_-¿Hidan? Entonces debe ser importante…_

Leyó lo que decía y se repitió mentalmente fecha y hora.

-Ya sabes, poker, cigarros, lo de siempre… además, quiero que me ayuden en algo.

_-¿Ayudarte?_

-Aconsejarme, si prefieres, necesito recuperar a alguien…

_-¿Una mujer? Konan puede ayudarte en eso, supongo… ¿Y qué mujer? ¿La modelo?_

-Claro que no.

_-Bueno, no importa, supongo que hasta las bestias como tú pueden tener sentimientos._

-No es Reiko, es una niña…

_-¿Una niña? No me digas que ahora eres pederasta…_

-Hmp, no.

_-Ella una niña y tú una bestia, me suena a novela._

_Ella era bella,_

_frágil como una rosa,_

_él era una bestia_

_esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas_

_ya no eran niños,_

_crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos…_

* * *

_Ah… ahora veremos que hasta los hombres más serios cometen locuras de amor…_

_¿Qué tal? La canción de al final es __La bella y la bestia ~ Porta__._

_Quisiera pedirles disculpas por el graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan atraso, pero me fui de vacaciones y lamentablemente acá en Chile la privacidad en los cybers no se respeta ¬¬_

… _Y ahora, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Qué vio en el sobre? ¡Averígualo en el próximo capítulo!_

_**¿Podrías aportar con un review? Se agradecería infinitamente! ^^**_

_Próximo capítulo: El día de planeación de Itachi: ¿Ori… qué?_

_**~Taashy-**_


	12. El día de planeación de Itachi

**Bajo el mismo techo**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo doce: El día de planeación de Itachi: ¿Ori… qué?_

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic…_

3 minutos exactos.

Tomó la punta del termómetro que tenía en la boca y lo sacó con cuidado, subió su mano a la altura de sus ojos y entrecerró un poco los últimos para ver mejor. El instrumento de vidrio había marcado 39º. Recogió el botiquín de médico que le habían dado en la universidad hace unos años y lo guardó.

Caminó en dirección a su armario y observó un poco su ropa; sacó unos pantalones azules y una camiseta negra, esta vez con mangas largas. Se fue al cuarto de baño y giró ambas manillas de agua en la regadera, una buena ducha tibia le ayudaría a disminuir la fiebre.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, relajándose bajo el agua que caía como lluvia. Cortó el agradable flujo y tomó una toalla, secando alborotadamente su cabello primero. Pasó su mano por el nublado espejo y se miró atentamente, tenía una cara terrible. Sus ojeras estaban aún más pronunciadas y la palidez seguía presente. Se vistió rápido y dejó las toallas húmedas colgadas cerca de la chimenea.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la cocina, llegó rápidamente y levantó el alargado aparato.

-Residencia Uchiha.

_-¿Serías amable de abrir la condenada puerta? ¡Está nevando!_

-Ah, disculpen, el timbre está malo…

_-¡Sólo ábrela!_

Colgó y se fue derecho a la entrada, donde a través del vidrio podían verse varias siluetas. Tal como Hidan amablemente se lo había pedido, abrió y todos entraron casi a empujones, haciéndole retroceder.

-¿Qué se supone que les pasa?

-No sabes el frío que hace afuera, Itachi.- Deidara señaló el ante jardín de la casa de los Uchiha, que estaba cubierto por un manto blanco.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu voz?- Sasori levantó una ceja y puso una mano en su garganta.

-Aaaah… no digas que el pequeño Itachi-kun debe quedarse en casa porque está enfermito…

-Ya no lo molestes, Hidan.- Kisame salió en defensa de su ex compañero de instituto.

-Pasen a la cocina, traeré las cartas enseguida.

Subió trotando a su cuarto y al llegar una tos inevitable le atacó, sentía que su garganta explotaría. Buscó entre todo el desorden los dos mazos de cartas y las fichas, dejando aún más desorganizado su escritorio, se encargaría de eso después.

Volvió con las cartas a la cocina, donde ya todos estaban ubicados en la mesa y hasta se habían tomado la libertad de explorar en su refrigerador y alacena. Tomó asiento entre Kisame y Sasori, la única silla libre que quedaba. No le llamó la atención ver a Konan y Pain sentados juntos, siempre había sospechado que su relación era algo más que "amigos de la infancia".

-Reparte, enfermo.

Itachi dio cinco cartas a cada participante y dejó las fichas en medio de la mesa. De inmediato comenzaron las apuestas y aparecieron los infaltables cigarrillos, dejando una suave capa de humo en la habitación.

-Pjain difjo que nejcesitabash ayudfa en alfgo.- sonidos torpes salieron de la boca de Hidan, por el cigarro que tenía entre los labios.

-Ah sí… _cof cof_

-Si el cigarrillo te molesta, no es mi problema.- dijo esta vez con el cigarro en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi?- Konan estaba de brazos cruzados en paralelo a él, no solía jugar poker, pero cuando lo hacía aplastaba a todos los demás.

-Consejos…

-¿Consejos?- repitieron todos al unísono.

-¿Estudios, una técnica de cartas? ¡Ah, ya sé; un auto nuevo!

-No exactamente, Kakuzu… Quiero que me ayuden con una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? Y yo que pensé que eras homosexual…

Itachi ignoró el último comentario y sacó una carta del mazo, aparentemente concentrado. Levantó la vista y se encontró con todas las miradas encima de él, interrogativas y a la vez sorprendidas.

-¿Qué?

-Hola, linda, soy Uchiha Itachi, ¿quieres pasar una velada conmigo en mi coche?- Deidara hizo una voz más grave y seductora, imitando al chico.

-Yo no soy así.

-Claro que sí.

Todos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-No eres así exactamente, pero eres del tipo de atraer muy fácil a las mujeres.

Konan asintió y cerró los ojos, aún con los brazos cruzados.

-No es cierto.

-¿Puedo dar mi opinión?- la única chica del grupo levantó su mano y prosiguió.- Piensa un poco, eres alto, tienes una voz bastante masculina, siempre andas por ahí sin camiseta mostrando tus perfectos musculitos, tienes un buen coche, además de--

-¿Es que tienen un problema con ayudarme?- interrumpió.- Siempre te presto dinero.- miró a Kakuzu.- Te ayudé a conseguir trabajo.- miró a Sasori.- Te doy una opinión sobre tus figuras en arcilla.- dijo a Deidara.-Una vez te traduje uno de tus libros jashinistas que estaba en inglés.- Hidan asintió.- Y no voy a seguir nombrando porque he hecho un millón de cosas por todos ustedes, pero no son capaces de tomarse algo en serio. ¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que no pareces del tipo preocupado en mujeres, ya sabes…

Konan expresó lo que todos pensaban, simplemente él no parecía de ese tipo de hombres.

-Bueno, ¿y en qué podemos ayudarte?

-Yo les cuento la historia.- Sasori dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, con la burla dibujada en su juvenil rostro.- Lo que sucede es que este idiota.- señaló a Itachi.- Estaba en "una relación abierta" con Sakura.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú con una niñita de diecisiete años?

-Como decía… llevaban tres semanas saliendo, ¡tres!- levantó sus dedos pulgar, índice y mayor.- Y el muy bestia quiso recordar un par de cosas con su ex, pero eso no es todo, cuando lo hizo Sakura estaba al lado…

-¡No es cierto!- Deidara dejó de balancearse en la silla y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, exagerando un poco la situación.- ¡La engañaste y ella lo vio!

-Fue Reiko quien se me lanzó encima.

-¿Reiko?- consultó Kisame.

-Ya sabes, la modelo.- Hidan dibujó con sus manos la silueta de una mujer y miró al Uchiha.- ¿Quieres saber qué puedes hacer? Pues pídele perdón y ya está…

-Ya le pedí perdón un millón de veces, además no está enojada.

-Entonces sólo ataca, imbécil.- Deidara

-Deidara, las mujeres no funcionan así.- dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Le gustas?- todos se callaron al escuchar la segunda voz más seria del grupo, la chica del cabello azul.

-Claro, por algo salíamos juntos.

-Pregúntale si quiere ser tu novia y ya está.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- esta vez fue Hidan quien hizo una mala imitación de Itachi, logrando que a más de uno se les escapara una carcajada.

-Pero…- la voz del protagonista se escuchó baja y aún más distorsionada que antes, por el resfriado.- ¿Qué pasa si no quiere?

El grupo se silenció y todos pensaron seriamente un momento, dejando de lado las bromas e imitaciones. Parecieron entender tan sólo un poco de lo que pasaba por la mente y corazón del Uchiha, él les había pedido ayuda y ellos fueron a fumar y a comer a su casa. ¿Qué clase de amigos eran?

-Está bien, dejen este juego a un lado y concentrémonos en lo que importa.

Pain alzó la voz y todos obedecieron al instante, siempre había tenido algo así como el liderazgo en el grupo, tan sólo verlo provocaba respetarlo.

-Itachi, en serio esta vez sin bromas… no te entiendo.- Sasori miró a los ojos a su compañero, mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente.- Cuando estábamos en el instituto siempre estabas con las chicas más lindas, las que todos queríamos y lo conseguías con una facilidad que molestaba.

-Es cierto, siempre quitándome a mis chicas…- Hidan dio un respingo y dejó escapar el humo de su boca.

-Podrías simplemente hacer o decir lo mismo que con las demás, pero no… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué tiene ella que la diferencie de las otras?

-Pues que ante los ojos de él y de todos, Sakura es una niña. ¿Me equivoco?- las miradas se desviaron a el chico con piercings, nadie se hubiese imaginado a Pain tratando temas pasionales ni en el más extraño de los sueños.

Tan rápido como las miradas se desviaron a aquel chico ahora fueron a parar en Itachi, quien miraba el moretón de color violáceo que tenía en la mano derecha, cerca de la muñeca. Fugazmente lo que pasó el día anterior inundó su mente. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y apoyó su mentón en la misma mano, cerrando ligeramente los ojos por la punzada que sintió.

-¡Eso es, ya lo entiendo!- Deidara señaló a Itachi, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.- Sientes que a ella no puedes ofrecerle lo mismo que a una chica de tu misma edad, porque tienes una forma bastante peculiar de conseguir chicas.

-¿Estás diciendo que este idiota convence a las chicas de—

-Esperen un poco, no se hagan una mala imagen de él, no creo que esa sea la manera exactamente.

-Bueno, yo no quiero escuchar demasiados detalles de la vida amorosa de Itachi.- dijo Hidan con una cara de desagrado.

Konan quitó el cigarro que tenía entre los labios Pain y lo llevó a su boca, aplastó la colilla contra el cenicero que había sobre la mesa y lo dejó ahí.

-Chicos, lo que sucede es que tiene un gran problema… está acostumbrado a salir con chicas que mueren por él, generalmente dignas de compararse con prostitutas.

-Oye, no te pases.- se quejó el protagonista de la conversación.

-Bueno, no tan así, pero de ese estilo ¿Me entienden?- todos asintieron.- Entonces ahora se encontró con una chica inocente y frágil, según lo que he leído en los periódicos también tiene muchos problemas familiares, por lo que Itachi no sabe cómo actuar con ella y mucho menos cómo comenzar una relación.

-¡Ah, claro! Las otras mujeres estaban dispuestas a tooooodoooo sin ningún problema.- dijo Kisame poniendo énfasis en una palabra, otorgándole un doble sentido.

-Y no quiero lastimarla de nuevo.

Sintió todos los ojos sobre él y bajó un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que dijo recién, después de todo escuchar a un Uchiha pronunciando algo como eso era algo increíblemente inusual.

Deidara tenía la cara con cierta tonalidad roja y se mordía el labio inferior bastante fuerte, hasta que una ligera carcajada salió de su boca, llevó su mano ahí e hizo como si estuviera tosiendo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada…- contestó con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Soy humano, también puedo preocuparme por los demás…- dijo Itachi con una ceja alzada.

-Claro, como cuando dejaste a… el chico… ¿cómo es que se llama?- Hidan hizo una pausa y después chasqueó los dedos al recordar.- ¡Sasuke!

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

-Ya sabes, la vez que lo dejaste en la custodia de una tienda con el número colgado al cuello… creo que esa vez fue para la graduación, estábamos comprando globos.

-Hidan, no desvíes el tema.- interrumpió Konan.- Bueno, ¿alguna otra cosa que agregar a tu lista de problemas?

-Ah… sí, hay algo más…

-Pues dilo ya.

-Mi hermano… verán, él y Sakura son mejores amigos y Sasuke no quiere que esté con ella.

-Uhn, la típica historia en que los hermanos se enamoran de la misma chica.

-No le gusta.

-Ah…

-Sólo ignóralo, preocúpate por ti.- dijo Konan.- De todas formas deberías hablar con ella en un momento que tu hermano no pueda interrumpir.

-Eso ya lo tengo listo.- sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a la chica.- Sakura se gradúa este año, así que tiene una última reunión con sus compañeras el 24 de febrero en un salón de eventos, le enviaron una carta y revisé el sobre esta mañana.

-Vas y le preguntas si quiere ser tu novia y listo.- Kisame tomó la palabra y luego se removió en la silla.

-Detesto hablar de estas cosas, pero a las mujeres nos gusta el romanticismo.- Itachi notó como Pain miró a su compañera un momento y después cerró los ojos, mientras Konan seguía hablando.- En esa ocasión pídele perdón de nuevo, dile lo que sientes, y luego le propones ser tu novia… y tal vez puedas llevarle un ramo de flores o algo así.

-¿Flores? No, Konan, las flores se marchitan luego de un tiempo, debe darle algo que en verdad sea arte.- opinó Deidara.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de arte? Con tus bombas caseras siempre dejas todo sucio y luego comienzas a delirar diciendo que eso es arte.

-Puedes darle una caja de chocolates.

-O podrías comprar algo en nuestra tienda y se lo das.- dijo Hidan acercando a Kakuzu con una sonrisa, promocionando su pastelería.

-A todas las mujeres les gustan las flores, de hecho quedan muy contentas con un simple ramo.- mencionó Pain dándole un codazo extremadamente suave a la única mujer presente.

-Pero Deidara tiene razón, se van a marchitar en un par de días y no tendría gracia…

-Entonces…- la chica tomó una servilleta y la dobló sofisticadamente, luego sopló despacio en un orificio que había creado y la servilleta plegada tomó forma de un tulipán.- ¿Qué te parecen flores de papel?- tendió su mano y le pasó su obra a Itachi, quien la contempló detenidamente.

-Flores de papel…- dijo por lo bajo.

-Yo te enseño cómo hacerlas y si quieres puedo ayudarte con algunas.

-Konan, no seas cruel…- Sasori sonrió irónico.- ¿Acaso crees que va a ser capaz de hacer algo tan delicado como eso?

-Gracias por la ayuda.- Itachi sonó sarcástico y miró al pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- los ojos claros de la mujer chocaron con los oscuros y profundos del chico frente a ella, sabía la respuesta, pero aún así le consultó.

-Obviamente… Si eso me ayudará a arreglar todo esto haré cien flores si es necesario.

-Bien. Uchiha se volvió loco.- le susurró Hidan a Kakuzu.- Te apuesto mi sueldo de este mes a que no logrará hacer ni una condenada flor.

-Hecho, sabes que me encanta apostar.

* * *

_Tres semanas después…_

-No, Itachi, si haces eso se van a desarmar.

El chico suspiró y dejó el papel plegado en la mesa. Llevaba exactamente tres semanas con el asunto del origami. Primero Konan le mostró las siete flores que sabía hacer y esperó cerca de dos minutos para que Itachi eligiera una. Por cosas de la vida escogió la más compleja, una rosa.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte una más simple.

-No. Quiero esta.

La chica miró detenidamente a su nuevo alumno, estaba sentado en el piso del apartamento que ella compartía con Pain, a su alrededor habían muchos papeles, unos sin plegar aún y otros rotos o doblados. Lo siguiente que observó fueron sus manos, en sus dedos tenía pequeñas cortadas, los papeles más de una vez le traicionaron y dejaron marcas en él. Ignorando todo lo demás lo sorprendente era la determinación en sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras. No daría paso atrás, Sakura tendría un peculiar ramo de rosas.

-¿Acaso nunca te rindes?

-Nunca.

Tomó aire y se dejó caer en el piso junto a su pupilo. Tomó uno de los papeles rojos y le pasó otro a Itachi.

-Observa y haz lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como diga, sensei.

* * *

_Febrero_

-¿Cuándo se supone que es su reunión?

-En una semana más.

-Yo creo que alcanzas, en verdad me sorprendió lo rápido que hiciste todas estas flores cuando entendiste cómo funcionaba esto del origami.

-Honestamente jamás pensé que haría algo tan extraño por una mujer, sobre todo doblar papeles. Como dijiste hace un tiempo, estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas vengan a mi y no yo a ellas.

-Vida fácil, Itachi.

El nombrado terminó su décima rosa de papel, tan perfecta como las demás. Se la mostró a Konan, quien la miró con cuidado.

-Repito, en verdad me sorprendes.

El Uchiha sonrió y tomó otra hoja de papel, ante la mirada atenta de Pain, quien yacía cómodo en el sofá de su apartamento.

-Oye, Pain.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Alguna vez le regalaste flores a Konan?

Un color rosáceo iluminó las mejillas de la susodicha y bajó un poco la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No.- señaló una planta sobre la mesa de centro y luego miró a la mujer, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.- Le regalé una planta, así siempre tendrá flores.

-Ya decía yo que ustedes dos eran novios.

-No es mi novia.

Konan levantó la vista de golpe y miró al chico de los piercings sin comprender.

-Es mi comprometida.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca repetidas veces para hablar, pero ni una palabra salió. Alternaba su campo de visión entre él y ella, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¡Se van a casar!- dijo de una vez.

-Pues yo no lo sabía…- la mujer de ojos claros habló bajo y dudosa, quizás había caído en un juego de mal gusto.

-Ten.- Pain le lanzó suavemente un anillo y ella lo tomó idiotizada.

¿Qué diablos era todo eso?

_¿Le está pidiendo matrimonio? Creo que yo estoy de más acá, pero de todas maneras… ¡¿Quién pide matrimonio de esa manera?! Digo, sólo lo he visto en películas, donde la mujer queda impactada y después abraza al tipo, lo más común… pero esto fue bastante más apagado en comparación a eso._

-¿Es que no quieres? Si es así sólo devuélveme el anillo, no te preocupes.- dijo calmado.

_¿Cómo está tan tranquilo?_

-No es una broma, ¿cierto?

Konan miró con los ojos brillantes al chico, quien tenía una expresión completamente relajada y a la vez seria.

-Eeeh… bueno chicos, yo me voy, nos vemos…- Itachi tomó con cuidado las diez flores y las echó en la bolsa de papel que ocupaba para trasladarlas, junto a las hojas que aún servían. Apuró el paso y salió del apartamento aún impactado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Definitivamente Pain no era el hombre más romántico del mundo.

* * *

_Seis días después_

-Buenas noches, Itachi.

Casi por inercia tiró al piso todos los papeles de un solo manotazo, Sakura no podía saber nada de eso. No se molestó en mirar a la puerta, ya comenzaba a ver borroso. Jamás pensó que doblar pedazos de papel le agotaría tanto.

-Buenas noches.- respondió.

Sintió cómo la chica se acercaba y luego miraba curiosa el escritorio vacío.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada, sólo estoy pensando.

-¿Ah, si?

Pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro y sedoso del universitario y luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-No pienses tanto, se te puede fundir el cerebro.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero Itachi la detuvo tomando su mano. Lanzó su vista directamente a los ojos esmeralda, le dijo un millón de cosas sin pronunciar si quiera una palabra.

-Yo me voy a dormir, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante con mis amigas y no quiero tener ojeras.- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Yo siempre tengo ojeras y no me quejo.

Sakura sonrió y con su otra mano soltó suavemente la presión de Itachi. Se despidió de nuevo y abandonó la habitación sintiéndose observada.

_No sé cómo puedo seguir sintiendo mariposas en el estómago después de todo lo que pasó. Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás._

Una triste expresión quedó grabada en su rostro al cerrar los ojos para caer en los siempre abiertos brazos de Morfeo, para ella dormir era un gusto, pues el protagonista de sus sueños siempre era el mismo.

La joven de vida problemática jamás hubiese imaginado ni en sus más locas fantasías lo que le esperaba al día siguiente…

_Te mando flores que recojo en el camino_

_Yo te las mando entre mis sueños_

_Porque no puedo hablar contigo_

_Y te mando besos en mis canciones_

_Y por las noches cuando duermo_

_Se juntan nuestros corazones._

* * *

_Capítulo doce: UP! Uffff las vacaciones en verdad me complicaron la vida, tuve sólo la mitad del día libre porque hoy llegué de la playa y mañana temprano me voy de nuevo, pero hice un esfuerzo y terminé el capi gracias a Dios *--*_

_Aclaración: la parte del matrimonio no fue relleno xD es muy importante para el próximo capítulo, ¡No, entendieron mal! ¡Itachi no le pedirá la mano a Sakura, tranquilos! xD_

_No sé a ustedes, pero yo no podría resistirme a llorar de emoción si un chico me regala un ramo de flores hechas por él, sobre todo si le costó mucho como al pobre Itachito u.u_

_Canción: "Te mando flores- Fonseca"_

_Nee, nee, Itachi quiere un review, si lo hacen irá a agradecerles :O jejejeje… sin bromas, ¿me darían un review, lectores?_

**Saludos a todos y nos leemos en marzo, ya que me no vuelvo hasta ahí T^T**

_Próximo capítulo: Lluvia, flores y una propuesta._

_**~Taashy-**_


	13. Flores, lluvia y una propuesta Parte I

**Bajo el mismo techo**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo trece: Lluvia, flores y una propuesta. Parte I._

2_7 de febrero_

Alguna vez había escuchado lo que la gente llamaba "enloquecer de amor", hasta ese momento aquello no había sido más que palabrería e inventos para Uchiha Itachi. Dentro de su filosofía de vida no existía aquella frase, al menos él no se creía capaz de hacer alguna idiotez digna de llamarse locura por una mujer. Bien, las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Miró por milésima vez sus manos, tenía el don de ser bueno en casi todo lo que hacía. Casi.

Sus frías manos tenían muchas y pequeñas cortadas, todas hechas por inofensivos papeles. Pensando en una buena estrategia para comenzar una relación acabó haciendo rosas de origami, día tras día, noche tras noche. Es que no le resultó fácil, solía desesperarse y arrugar el papel en su mano, o simplemente lo hacía pedacitos en un acto de enfado. Como dicen, nadie es perfecto, pero la perfección se logra con la práctica.

Lo logró, tras miles de intentos fallidos una rosa perfectamente plegada quedó sobre el escritorio ante la mirada satisfecha de su "sensei", Konan. Hacer esa bendita flor fue todo un trabajo, ahora iba por once más, quería darle una docena de auténticas flores a la chica. Así es, la mujer que le hizo enloquecer, quizá no de amor, pero de que se había vuelto loco, se había vuelto loco. Esta afortunada dama llamada Sakura ignoraba todo esto, aquel normal 27 de febrero tomaría un rumbo que jamás habría imaginado, o al menos debería. Itachi lo tenía claro, hablar con sinceridad, las flores y luego las cuatro palabras mágicas. Oh sí, todo aparentaba ser perfecto…

_Mierda…_

Al otro lado del cristal de su ventana llovía, hace ya bastante rato que el cielo lloraba y no pretendía detenerse, una clara dificultad. El papel y el agua siempre se han llevado mal, ¿no? Giró su cabeza y miró el ramo de flores de origami ahora con finos palitos, imitando cual rosa natural. Una vez todas tuvieron su palillo con una cinta roja rodeó los últimos y quedó un bello ramo. Único en su especie.

Miró impaciente el reloj nuevamente, 14:07. La reunión de Sakura era dentro de seis horas, cuando la luna ya estaría instalada en el cielo junto con las estrellas… y probablemente la lluvia.

Bueno, las precipitaciones harían su prueba aún más interesante, como si ver a un Uchiha haciendo algo tan cliché no fuera suficiente…

Se alejó de la ventana y salió de su cuarto, en dirección al último del corredor. Al entrar a éste un aroma femenino inundó su sentido del olfato y cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de aquella maravillosa sensación de tener a la dueña de aquel cuarto a su lado, aún sabiendo que Sakura estaba en clases sentada junto a su hermano. Se miró de pies a cabeza en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía ella, pantalones grises y aquella camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que no solía usar, sólo para cambiar un poco, aunque lo que jamás cambiaría sería su poco interés en el clima, no era extraño que pescara un resfriado de vez en cuando.

En el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio estaba el uniforme de gala del instituto, la falda, la corbata, blusa de un color blanco inmaculado y aquel cálido blazer en tonalidad del resto del uniforme que usaban las mujeres. Los hombres usan la chaqueta de cuello largo y simple en vez de esa aparatosa prenda con botones y bolsillos que acentuaba la cintura. Tomó la corbata y se la puso alrededor del cuello, para hacer el nudo. Aquel instituto era uno de los pocos que no usaba el típico uniforme marinero, era peculiar en ese sentido.

Imágenes de su época en aquel establecimiento educacional pasaron por su mente, si bien fue un alumno destacado se metió en varios problemas, las llamadas "malas juntas".

Se quitó la corbata de Sakura y la dejó donde estaba, supuso que aquel día estaba usando la ropa deportiva del instituto para que el uniforme estuviera impecable para su reunión. Algo tan típico de ella, pensó.

Dio tres pasos y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama que ahora tenía un cobertor rojo, por lo que recordaba era la primera vez que se recostaba allí, le impresionó la comodidad del inmueble y se dio vuelta, quedando en posición fetal. Los cojines redondos tenían el aroma del shampoo de su dueña, flores y algo más. Acomodó su cabeza en la mullida almohada y cerró los ojos un momento, un silencio sepulcral en la casa era interrumpido brevemente por el sonido del chuchillo chocando contra la tabla de madera en que Mikoto debía de estar contando vegetales o carne, cocinar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

Proyectó en su mente más o menos cómo se imaginaba lo que ocurriría esa noche, la reunión sería en el Club deportivo del instituto, el mismo que ocupaban para todos los eventos importantes del mismo. Itachi había ido muchas veces allá, recordaba el lugar claramente y sabía que en la sala de reunión tenía una salida trasera, sería más fácil si Sakura salía por allí, porque si bien él era muy valiente y estaba decidido a conquistarla, no iba a aparecer entre todas las chicas y pedirle a la de luceros verdes que salga un poco. ¡Claro que no! Se había vuelto loco, pero tampoco a tal extremo. Bien, con ella fuera de la sala ahora tendría que decirle algo, obviamente. Primero: una explicación de por qué estaba allí. Segundo: entregarle las flores. Tercero: la tan esperada propuesta.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Así es, sólo eso…

Abrió los ojos y repasó todo de nuevo, parecía un plan perfecto y sencillo, pero había un gran problema. ¿Cómo iba a salir? No podía llamar a su móvil, tampoco entraría como un loco y menos le pediría al guardia que la fuera a buscar. Oh, sí, pensaba en cada mínimo detalle.

Se dio una vuelta y se levantó de la cama, para luego abandonar la habitación en dirección a la suya. Alguna vez debía de ordenar ese gran chiquero.

* * *

-Lo único que me gusta de todo su lío de reunión nos sirve para perder clases, el resto es todo problemático.- entre bostezos Shikamaru dio su opinión sobre lo que estaba pasando. Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera había intentado comenzar su clase, se encontraba sentado en el escritorio leyendo un extraño libro, la sala de clases era una bomba de sonido. Los chicos se encontraban tranquilos en sus pupitres, las chicas se juntaban en pequeños grupos y hablaban sobre la noche.

Para ellas era muy especial aquella junta, sería la última vez que tendrían una actividad sólo de chicas en el instituto, dentro de poco se graduarían y jamás volverían a estar juntas en un salón de clases. Los chicos también harían algo así, pero con un partido de fútbol. Esos últimos días como estudiantes de instituto eran sólo para recordar, cada momento en que se divirtieron y en los que tuvieron problemas.

-La verdad es que no estoy interesada en ir a esa reunión…

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ino?- respondió Sakura.

-Simplemente hablaremos de la graduación y todas llorarán. Un fastidio.- apoyó su cabeza sobre la dura madera del pupitre y cerró los ojos.

-Aún así es importante, deberías estar más animada. Tú siempre estás feliz y llena de energía. ¡Vamos!

-Sí, sí, quizás otro día…

-Pareces animada con todo esto.

Sakura giró su cabeza mirando a Sasuke, quien había hablado luego de un largo rato en silencio. Estaba de brazos cruzados y sobre su pupitre había un cuaderno con ecuaciones resueltas.

-Como dije, es importante.

-No me gustaría estar allí, lo único que estas mujeres saben es gritar.

Le sonrió a su mejor amigo y luego miró por la ventana. Le gustaba la lluvia, pero le traía malos recuerdos. Su mirada perdida observaba las gotas caer copiosamente y los árboles moviéndose al son del viento. Generalmente en días como esos su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos de su madre, recordar como le emocionaba a ésta el tema de la graduación y verla entrar a la universidad le afectaba de una forma increíble. Akane Haruno se había marchado hace dos años, dos años llenos de tristeza y problemas, incluso la ojiverde dejó de hablarle a su padre, quizás por falta de madurez o simplemente resentimiento.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- la voz de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos y notó su mirada interrogante chocando con sus ojos.

El Uchiha acercó una de sus tibias manos al rostro de ella y quitó una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por su rostro. Con la misma mano le dio dos palmaditas en el casco y una media sonrisa casi invisible. Esa era una caricia estilo Sasuke.

-¿Tu madre de nuevo?

-…- asintió silenciosa y bajó la vista.- Es… difícil.

-Cuando volvamos a casa ve a tu cuarto y toma la muñeca que te dio tu padre, quizá te ayude.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y le agradeció al chico. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba decir algo como eso, él siempre era callado y aparentemente indiferente de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, pero luego de tantos años de amistad lo conocía y le hacía feliz cada pequeña muestra de afecto. No muchas personas pueden decir que la relación con su ex es tan buena.

Su ex… ella no le veía como eso, era mucho más, un hermano, una compañía, su mejor amigo. Su imperfecto mejor amigo.

-Sakura, ¿crees que pueda ir a "tu casa" para cambiarme?

-¿"Mi casa"? Claro, no creo que a Mikoto-san le moleste, de todas maneras le avisaré antes.

-Esta es la maldita cereza de la tarta, debemos ir con el uniforme del instituto. ¡¿Qué podría ser más aburrido?!- levantó algo los brazos, como pidiendo una respuesta del cielo.- Oh… sí, hay algo peor. ¡No irán los chicos! Será todo serio…

-Mírale el lado bueno…

-¿Es que tiene lado bueno?

-Mmm… supongo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír ante la mirada de Sasuke, quien tomó de nuevo el lápiz de tinta y completó una página completa de ecuaciones, el examen de admisión para la universidad no sería nada sencillo.

* * *

La cocina de la casa de la familia Uchiha tenía un delicioso olor a ramen que hizo bajar de inmediato la escalera a Itachi. Moría de hambre y su madre de seguro estaba próxima a llamarle para almorzar. Sasuke y Sakura almorzaban en el instituto como siempre, aquel día llegarían más temprano. Fugaku se encontraba en Hokkaido visitando a un socio que recientemente había sido operado de la vesícula.

Sólo ellos dos, madre e hijo.

-¿Quieres algo más además del ramen?- consultó amablemente Mikoto.

-No, gracias.

Se sentó en la silla que hace unas semanas se había roto, él mismo se encargó de repararla y ahora estaba apta para el uso. Su madre se sentó frente a él luego de servir los dos platos vaporosos y de un aroma exquisito.

-Hijo…

-¿Hmm?- levantó la vista y notó la mirada extraña de Mikoto.

-¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

Por reflejo miró sus manos, llenas de pequeñas marcas enrojecidas. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no sabía qué decirle. Se rehusaba a contarle que había hecho un ramo de flores para reconquistar a la chica que, en teoría, debía ser como su hermana.

-Últimamente he estado leyendo mucho, a veces me corto con las hojas…

-Repito, ¿qué te pasó en las manos?

Aquel instinto de las madres de adivinar cuando sus hijos les mienten le había jugado en contra, de nuevo. Pensó un momento, era mejor decirle la verdad, no le diría nada y mucho menos le pediría explicaciones, aunque le costaba decir algo cursi como "lo que sucede es que hice flores en origami para dárselas a Sakura, quiero que sea mi novia" Ooohhh… no, algo muy no-de-Uchiha.

-Konan me enseñó a hacer origami, pero tuve algunos problemas para aprender.

-Haha, ¿y desde cuándo te gusta plegar papeles?

-Desde que… desde que vi a Konan haciendo una flor.

-Así que el ramo de flores de papel que hay en tu cuarto lo hiciste tú…- Mikoto apoyó su cabeza en la mano izquierda y con la otra se llevó un trozo de carne del ramen a la boca con los palillos.

-¿Lo viste?

-Hoy temprano entré a ver si tenías alguna prenda de ropa sucia, estaba sobre tu escritorio con una cinta roja.

-Hmp, así es…

-No te voy a preguntar nada más, sólo quería asegurarme de que el que hizo esas heridas en tus manos no fuiste tú, ya eres mayor como para hacer algo peligroso como eso.

-Mamá, no soy un masoquista.

_Bueno, tal vez si soy un masoquista…_

Nuevamente imaginó la escena de más tarde, pero esta vez con un completo rechazo de Sakura y las flores arruinadas por la lluvia.

_Naah… eso no pasará, debo confiar en mí, no hay nada que un Uchiha no pueda hacer._

-Más tarde llegará tu hermano, Sakura y una amiga.

-¿Amiga?

-Ino Yamanaka, de la floristería.

-Aaah… ella.

-Se irán juntas a la reunión de chicas, por eso es que viene. Te digo esto porque yo iré a la estación a buscar a tu padre en media hora más y volveremos tarde, cuando lleguen les abres la puerta.

-Claro.

Entonces, Itachi fue iluminado por la luz del ingenio, Ino Yamanaka, una amiga, una chica, una chica que estaría ese día con ella en la reunión. Alguien perfecto para que la llevara al patio sin ser demasiado evidente, una salvadora.

Mikoto se puso de pie y dejó el plato vacío sobre el mueble, para después encaminarse a la puerta, pero fue detenida por la voz siempre importante de su hijo.

-¿Por casualidad sabes el número de teléfono de Ino?

Miró confundida y se acercó de brazos cruzados al chico.

-¿Y tú para qué quieres eso?

Itachi la miró a los ojos, intentando expresar con su rostro lo que quería decirle.

-Está bien, no peguntaré nada. En la libreta de la sala debería estar escrito su número y el de su madre.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Itachi.

* * *

La campana sonó e instantáneamente todos los alumnos del Instituto Minamoto no Yoritomo se levantaron de sus asientos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, por fin las clases habían terminado. Se armó un gran barullo en la sala y el ruido de cierres abriéndose se hizo constante.

-La clase aún no ha terminado.- Kakashi cerró su libro y se puso de pie, como reacción todos se quejaron, pero aún así le prestaron atención.- No se preocupen, sólo quería decirles que no se olviden de estudiar para los exámenes finales, la universidad no es un juego, chicos.

-Sí, sensei.- todos los alumnos contestaron al unísono, por lo que se miraron sonriendo.

-Quítate del camino, chicle.- Karin empujó bruscamente a Sakura para poder pasar por el pasillo entre las filas de pupitres, Ino tomó a su amiga del brazo evitando una caída.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

La chica de ojos verdes se soltó de Ino y dio un paso adelante, la mujer de anteojos estaba frente a ella de brazos cruzados con una expresión indiferente. Observó tranquila como Sakura quedaba a escasa distancia y la miraba furiosa.

-Si tienes algún problema simplemente dilo, Karin.

Todos prestaron atención a las dos chicas, mirando cada movimiento y escuchando cada palabra.

-Nada especial, es sólo que detesto a las zorritas encubiertas en piel de conejo.

Pegó un puñetazo en la mesa y llevó la otra mano a su cintura, tomando una postura arrogante para responderle.

-Mira, Karin, la opinión que tú tengas de mi me importa un bledo. No sé si sabrás, pero la gente acostumbra a pedir permiso para pasar, ¿bien?

-¡Eso es Sakura-chan!- gritó cierto rubio desde algún lugar del salón.

La pelirroja sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir de la sala de clases, pero Kakashi la detuvo con un lápiz en la otra mano.

-¿Podrías pasarme una de tus libretas? Quisiera enviarle un mensaje a tus padres…

Sakura rió por lo bajo y terminó de arreglar sus cosas para ir con Sasuke e Ino a la residencia Uchiha. No le gustaba meterse en líos en la escuela, mucho menos por culpa de gente como Karin, aunque a veces le entraban ganas de estampar un puñetazo en su rostro. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se colgó la mochila al hombro izquierdo y esperó a que sus amigos pasaran antes.

-Pensé que reaccionarías diferente.

-¡Sasuke tiene razón, debiste matarla!

Ino habló todo el trayecto hasta llegar al sector en que todos estacionaban sus autos, según ella la pelirroja debería haberse llevado un par de palabras más de parte de Sakura, aún sabiendo que su amiga no lo haría.

-Ya está, Ino.

La ojiverde se sentó al lado del conductor como siempre y Sasuke hizo andar a su auto antes de que la rubia alcanzara a cerrar la puerta, por lo que protestó. Para variar, el Uchiha estaba serio, hablaba sólo lo justo y necesario y a veces ni se molestaba por hablar, un "hmp". Era todo un don distinguir entre un sí y un no.

La lluvia caía fuerte en las calles repletas de estudiantes corriendo en dirección al metro o para refugiarse bajo las paradas de autobús, últimamente las precipitaciones se hacían más recurrentes y molestas, la naturaleza en si estaba diciendo "presente". Terremotos, tsunamis, de todo por aquí y por allá. Cada persona tenía su propia tragedia, los días lluviosos traían bellos recuerdos a la mente de Sakura, aquellas maratones con su madre para no mojarse y pescar un resfriado, las frías tardes en que se refugiaba en el abrigo de su padre y llegaba seca a casa donde siempre Akane les esperaba con una sonrisa y una bebida caliente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que llevaba en su corazón.

Parecía increíble lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, su familia era perfecta ante sus ojos, hasta aquel día en que descubrió a Fuhimiro y a Natsu. Dicen que las chicas tienen más cercanía a sus padres, al menos para Sakura era algo así. La única persona en el mundo que era capaz de lograrlo todo sin problemas era él, su papá.

Detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer… ¿Qué hay detrás de un gran hombre que se convirtió en un cobarde? ¿Una mala mujer?

_-Mira, niñita, a mi no me culpes, si tu padre está conmigo es porque ya no le interesa tu mamá, así que no vuelvas a pedirme explicaciones y ve con él. No sabes lo fácil que es seducir a Fuhimiro._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, los recuerdos agradables siempre eran borrados por la figura de esa mujer. Son cosas de la vida, o eso se obligaba a pensar.

Cosas de la vida… bueno, su vida era como una montaña rusa, llegas a lo más alto y luego bajas repentinamente, subes de nuevo y bajas por última vez. En ese momento ella se encontraba en la segunda subida, tenía una hermosa familia a su lado que la había acogido como una más del gran clan Uchiha, un grupo familiar amplio y prestigioso con un Haruno infiltrado entre sus filas. En aquellas escasas reuniones familiares siempre era presentada como "la hija de Haruno Fuhimiro" ya medio Japón sabía del drama familiar de este empresario, sin mencionar que la prensa lo había publicado una y otra vez en sus portadas. Así es, uno de los empresarios más conocidos del país asiático.

Lo típico que los Uchiha le decían era "bienvenida a la familia", "lamento mucho lo que te pasó" o cosas así, daban por asumido que Sakura era una chica infeliz y solitaria, pero no sabían lo que ese grupo de cuatro personas en su clan había provocado en el corazón de ella. Esa calidez de madre que le entregaba Mikoto cada vez que le hablaba, la sabiduría de un padre que Fugaku compartía con ella, la relación incomparable de hermanos que tenía con Sasuke y las mariposas que volaban perdidas en su estómago cada vez que Itachi le miraba a los ojos, esa protección que sentía al ser rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y por sobre todo el vuelco que daba su corazón rebosante de alegría y amor cuando sus labios jugaban a atraparse.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Sakura miró sobresaltada a Sasuke, quien había hablado luego de varios minutos en silencio para quitarle el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la cocina hace varios días. No comprendía en absoluto lo que él había consultado bruscamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero sonreíste, luego parecía como si fueras a llorar y cerraste los ojos y de la nada te sonrojaste.

-Sí, sí, yo también lo noté.- dijo Ino.

-Ja… jaja… ¿En serio?- su voz sonó nerviosa y avergonzada, debía controlar sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando se trataban de Itachi.-Pues no me pasa nada, sólo estaba recordando un par de cosas.

-¿Hmm?- una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de la rubia, que se acercó más a Sakura.

-Ya no molestes, cerda.

El gran portón de los Uchiha se abrió al presionar el botón rojo del control remoto y se cerró de la misma forma cuando el Mercedes Benz quedó en su posición final junto al Volvo plateado. Ino miró riendo el automóvil y lo señaló.

-¿Será que Itachi es fan de las novelas románticas?

Los tres estudiantes bajaron del carro negro y corrieron en dirección al portal, quedando protegidos por el techo de la entrada. Sasuke golpeó tres veces la puerta y tras no recibir respuesta presionó el botón del timbre- que él mismo había reparado hace unos días- Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta y lo presionó dos veces más. Escucharon los pasos rápidos de alguien bajando la escalera y por la silueta a través del vidrio intuyeron que se trataba del hermano mayor del chico.

La puerta se abrió y un somnoliento Itachi forzó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por la demora. Su hermano se quitó los zapatos y le lanzó suavemente la cazadora con una mirada seria.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Fue a buscar a papá a la estación, dijo que llegarían tarde.

-Ah… por eso estuvimos tanto rato afuera congelándonos.

-Lo siento, _ototo-chan_.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que cuando le llamaba así a Sasuke le estaba provocando, jamás entendería ese afán masculino de pelear entre hermanos. Observó a su amigo subiendo las escaleras y la media vuelta que dio para responderle al mayor.

-Corre más rápido a la próxima, _onii-san._

Desapareció en el corredor a la izquierda y las pequeñas carcajadas de Ino le hicieron reír también, ante la mirada tierna del universitario. Verde y negro chocaron en un contacto siempre eléctrico, pero aún así ambos mantuvieron la vista firme.

-Itachi, ella es Yamanaka Ino, mi mejor amiga.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia de cortesía.

-Un gusto.- respondió el Uchiha.

-Vamos, cerda.- tomó a su amiga del antebrazo una vez se quitaron los zapatos y las cazadoras para subir la escalera.

Verde y negro, electricidad pura.

Avanzaron hasta la última habitación a la derecha luego de tomar el corredor de la izquierda, Sakura notó las arrugas en el cobertor de su cama y le extrañó la posición de las almohadas, ella en la mañana había dejado todo en orden. Miró la silla donde estaba su uniforme, la corbata tenía el nudo listo. ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

-¡Sakura!

-¿Eh?

-Por Kami-sama, estás muy rara hoy día.

Sonrió y corrió la puerta de papel que separaba su cuarto del vestidor y luego el baño.

-¿Ino-cerda tomarás una ducha?

-No, gracias, ocupé la regadera del instituto.

-Con que robándole agua al instituto… Yo me voy a bañar y luego nos vamos, ¿si? Mi padre pasará a por nosotras.

-Entendido.

Sakura entró al baño y luego la rubia cerró la puerta de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, guardó la tenida deportiva en la misma bolsa en que venía impecablemente planchado su uniforme, que tomó la forma de su cuerpo rápidamente. Una vez anudó su corbata se lanzó a la cama de su amiga, cerrando los ojos un momento, en cuanto Sakura terminara de ducharse se incorporaría, necesitaba descansar un momento. Escuchó pasos firmes y veloces, su oído le sugería que era Sasuke, pero no prestó mayor atención. Las pisadas se detuvieron y luego parecieron alejarse, para luego detenerse nuevamente y tomar rumbo rápido a su dirección. Abrió los ojos preguntándose qué quería su compañero de clases.

.

-Emm… ¿Ino?

Se sentó de golpe y arregló un poco su cabello al escuchar su nombre, le sorprendió que fuera Itachi, tenía un excelente oído y reconocía el paso de Sasuke, claro, seguramente al ser hermanos debían de parecerse en algo más dejando de lado lo físico.

-Disculpa, te desperté…

-No, no, recién había cerrado los ojos, fue un día pesado.- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Lo que sucede es que…- carraspeó y rascó su cuello buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Yo quiero pedirte un favor, Ino…

-¿Un… favor? ¿A mi?

Miró al hombre afirmado en el marco de la puerta atentamente. Alto, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans grises y la camiseta blanca que llevaba se ceñía levemente marcando los músculos de sus brazos desarrollados notablemente, pero no a tal extremo de verse extraño. Como siempre, llevaba su cabello negro tomado en una coleta baja y unos mechones rebeldes cayendo hacia delante. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la ventana de aquel cuarto, tenía la cabeza en alto, pero no miraba a la rubia. Abrió su boca y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, continuó.

-Sí, sí… verás, es muy sencillo.- entró al cuarto y se paró frente a la chica.- Es que… ustedes tienen su reunión de chicas hoy, ¿no?- la rubia asintió.- Quería pedirte que…

-Que…- Ino movió su mano como si la extendiera para señalarle que prosiguiera.

-Necesito que cuando tu móvil comience a sonar lleves a Sakura al patio trasero, donde está el bar del salón hay una puerta, si sales por ahí llegarás a un lugar con una banca rodeada de árboles.

Ino guardó silencio contemplando confundida a Itachi, no tenía problema alguno en hacer eso, pero era una petición bastante… ¿peculiar?

-Por favor, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

Pestañeó rápido cuatro veces y luego sonrió para darle la respuesta.

-Claro, claro que puedo…- pensó en preguntar para qué, pero no era su problema y sonaría muy descortés.- Te doy mi número telefónico de in—

Itachi sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono celular y tocó la pantalla un par de veces. Le mostró el artículo a Ino, su nombre y un número estaban escritos.

-Tengo este registrado. ¿Está bien el número?- ella asintió.

-Ah… claro. Entonces llevo a Sakura al patio trasero cuando me llames.

-Eso es. Muchas gracias, Ino.- sonrió y salió del cuarto, dejando a la chica de ojos azules con la curiosidad al máximo.

_Supongo que la frontuda tendrá una noche muuuuy agradable…_

Diez minutos después aproximadamente la ojiverde salió envuelta en una toalla blanca y miró aguantando una carcajada a su amiga, quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su cama con la boca ligeramente abierta y con un cojín entre los brazos.

Deslizó la puerta de papel para vestirse. El uniforme correctamente usado no era algo usual en ella, solía cambiar alguna prenda y más de una vez había escuchado la voz de sus profesores repasando el artículo de las reglas del estudiante donde se especificaba sobre el uniforme escolar. Se vistió y entró nuevamente al baño, con una toalla limpió el espejo y encendió el secador de cabello, lamentablemente Ino tendría que despertar.

Pensó en el significado que tenía aquella reunión, no era una noche de amigas en que consolarían a alguien por haber roto con su novio, ¡claro que no! Esta era la última vez que se reunirían en un evento del instituto sólo de chicas, después sería en las reuniones de ex alumnas. El tiempo vuela, hasta a Sakura le costaba asimilar la idea de que la escuela había terminado, lo que estaba en su horizonte era la universidad y luego una vida propia, dependiendo al cien por ciento sólo de ella. Todo resultaba muy nostálgico, en secundaria hubo una separación, y ahora se repetía, todos tomaban caminos distintos.

Apagó la secadora y pasó el peine por su sedoso cabello, había crecido bastante desde que llegó a la casa de los Uchiha, ahora estaba a la altura de su pecho. Gracias al shampoo y acondicionador no necesitó maltratar su pelo con la plancha. Tomó unos aretes largos de plata que antes eran de su madre y como siempre el collar que Itachi le obsequió para su cumpleaños. Mientras lo abrochaba volvió a su cuarto y le habló a Ino para que se levantara.

-Vamos, mi papá debería estar por llegar.

La rubia se puso de pie y con su mano se ordenó el uniforme, se miró al espejo y le sonrió a su amiga, diciendo que estaba lista. Sakura tomó su teléfono celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo del blazer y salió de su cuarto seguida por su amiga.

-Nosotras nos vamos.

-¿Quieren que las lleve?- preguntó Itachi.

-No te preocupes, mi padre viene a por nosotras.- sonrió.

-Que les vaya bien, entonces.

Ino miró de reojo al Uchiha, que veía la televisión junto a su hermano, quien no se había molestado en pronunciar una palabra. Al salir de la casa inevitablemente posó su vista en el automóvil del hombre, aún intrigada por la petición.

* * *

_Yo! Aja, este es un capítulo con dos partes, quizá el más importante de esta historia. Espero que les guste y les invito a leer la parte II que publicaré hoy en la noche._

_**~Taashy-**_


	14. Flores, lluvia y una propuesta Parte II

**Bajo el mismo techo**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? son de Kishi.

_Esta es una historia basada en la vida real._

_Capítulo trece: Lluvia, flores y una propuesta. Parte II._

La lluvia seguía azotando con fuerza la ciudad y las ideas para combatirla ya comenzaban a escaparse de la mente de Itachi. Quizá flores de papel no había sido una muy buena idea. No, no era eso. Fue una excelente idea, el problema es el agua que no pretendía parar.

Abrió su armario y descolgó una cazadora oscura, muy cercana al negro, era descuidado en cuanto a la ropa y el clima, pero sólo un idiota saldría afuera en camiseta cuando el frío llega a los huesos. Se puso la prenda y abrochó lentamente los botones hasta la altura de la clavícula. Rodeó su cuello con una bufanda verde musgo y tomó el ramo de rosas de papel junto a las llaves de su Volvo. Recogió el par de zapatos claros del piso y caminó a paso lento hacia el cuarto de Sasuke. Sonrió al verlo dormido sobre su cama con un libro de matemáticas sobre la mesita de noche. Sacó una frazada del armario que había en el corredor y la tendió sobre su hermano, tuviera cinco o dieciocho años habían cosas de él que no cambiaban jamás. Hundió su mano en el cabello rebelde del chico con la imagen del pequeño y simpático Sasuke en su mente.

Dio media vuelta y tomó un lápiz con un papel que encontró sobre el escritorio, para luego dejar el escrito sobre el libro de matemáticas. Cerró un poco la puerta y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente para no despertarlo, se puso los zapatos y tomó un paraguas para salir a enfrentarse con la lluvia.

Abrió su coche y sintió una agradable calidez al sentarse detrás del volante, en verdad el frío era casi doloroso. Hizo el contacto con las llaves y retrocedió un poco para luego acelerar en dirección al portón que se cerró luego al apretar el control.

Las calles estaban muy escasas de gente, probablemente todos estaban en sus casas junto a la chimenea o cenando, mientras él cometía una locura de alto riesgo. Subió el volumen de la radio para escuchar el encabezado de las noticias, economía, deportes y política. Nada que le interesara en ese momento.

Itachi sencillamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte, estaba ansioso y a la vez feliz, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día se quedaría dormido con una sonrisa. Esta vez se aseguraría de no cometer un error ni hacerla sentir mal, no quería sentir aquel peso de saber que el triste opaco en los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban había sido provocado por él. Quería saber que si brillaban acompañados de una sonrisa era porque estaba haciendo las cosas bien, en aquel momento sentía que algo cálido e inquietante crecía en su pecho de a poco, una simple atracción había terminado en el comienzo de algo hermoso y lleno de sentimiento. Los errores en sus relaciones pasadas ya le habían dejado enseñanzas, como también saber reconocer si la mujer que le interesa es adecuada. Nunca es bueno jugar a algo tan peligroso…

Las vibraciones de su móvil lo sacaron de su momento de reflexión, miró por los espejos para asegurarse de que ningún policía rondara por ahí y tocó la pantalla para contestarle a Shisui.

-_Moshi moshi_

-_¡Primo! ¿Cómo estás?_

-Hola, Shisui. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?

_-En el hospital, por eso te llamo._

-¿Te pasó algo?

_-Claro que no, idiota, estoy trabajando en reemplazo de una enfermer, ella y otra chica se fueron a casa por problemas al estómago. Me preguntaba si quieres el otro puesto, ganas dinero y experiencia, ya sabes._

-Eeeh… No, gracias, Shisui, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a aquel lugar con Tsunade-sama vigilándonos todo el tiempo.

_-¿Tsunade-sama? Bueno, es su trabajo, debe encargarse de que todos cumplan su labor en el hospital… Agh… está bien, supongo que trabajaré solo aquí._

-Esfuérzate y ten paciencia.

_-¿Paciencia de qué?_

-Del montón de accidentados que llegará, ¿no haz visto como llueve?

_-Para eso vine, pero te advierto algo: este fin de semana iré a tu casa y celebraremos como Kami-sama manda._

-¿Celebrar qué?

_-Hmm… no sé, lo que sea._

-Está bien, como quieras.- se detuvo junto a la caseta del guardia y sacó de su billetera el carnet que usaba cuando estudiaba en el instituto.- Espera un poco.- le dijo a Shisui.- Buenas noches, vengo por una de las chicas en el salón.

-Pasa, siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Itachi.- le devolvió su credencial y subió la barrera de seguridad para dejarlo pasar.

-Gracias.- aparcó el auto bajó un gran árbol, no iría tan cerca de la sala para que no se dieran cuenta. Tomó nuevamente el teléfono y lo acercó a su oído.- Debo cortar, hablamos luego ¿si?

_-¿En dónde estás, primito?_

-Tan sólo deséame suerte.

Sin más finalizó la llamada y apagó el motor. Suspiró sonoramente y buscó en su lista de contactos el número de Ino. Apretó sobre el nombre y llevó su dedo al cuadrado verde. Acercó nuevamente el celular a su oído y esperó ansioso a que la rubia contestara.

_-¿Moshi moshi?_

-Ino, soy Itachi.

_-¡Ah, It…! Eeeh, hola…_

-Estoy aquí, llévala al jardín sin llamar mucho la atención, por favor.

_-Claro, de inmediato._

-Muchas gracias.

_-No hay de qué._

Estiró el brazo derecho hacia el asiento junto a él, el paraguas y las rosas anudadas en la cinta roja eran el símbolo de aquella noche, le había costado mucho trabajo y ahora era el momento de entrar en escena, aunque quizás el personaje principal sufriera unos percances bastante húmedos… Miro el parabrisas nublado por el agua, lo único que debía hacer ahora era arriesgarlo todo. Desabrochó tres botones de su cazadora y abrió la puerta, llevó el ramo bajo su abrigo y con el pie cerró. Caminó rápidamente en dirección a unos arbustos detrás del salón, del cual escuchó risas y muchas voces juntas hablando, tal como se suponía que fuera una reunión de chicas. Se quedó entre las altas ramas con pocas hojas esperando a que Sakura saliera sin abrir el paraguas para no llamar tanto la atención.

Un momento eterno…

* * *

-Oye, frontuda.- Ino zamarreó el brazo de la ojiverde que escuchaba atenta la discusión sobre los vestidos para la graduación que tenían sus compañeras.

-¿Qué quieres, cerda?

-Ven conmigo un momento afuera, creo que no me siento bien…- dijo fingiendo voz de enferma.

-¿En serio? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sólo acompáñame, por favor.

-Está bien, pero afírmate de mi brazo, no te vayas a caer o algo así.

_Hmm… fue más fácil de lo que pensé…_

Ino la llevó hacia la puerta deslizante detrás de unas sillas sin uso y Sakura miró extrañada la dirección.

-¿A dónde vamos? Creí que querías tomar aire.

-Pues al patio, obviamente.

Abrió la puerta y notó de inmediato la silueta oculta entre los grandes arbustos, una media sonrisa pasó por su rostro y miró a su amiga contenta.

-Esfuérzate.

Volvió a la sala cerrando la puerta tras de ella, escuchando la voz de Sakura al otro lado pidiendo explicación.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Miró el corredor de una estructura típica japonesa y luego las escaleras para bajar aquel pequeño y hermoso claro, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Escuchó el ruido de las ramas de los arbustos que rodeaban aquel lugar que nunca antes había visitado y se quedó estática con los ojos cerrados en dirección a la puerta, le atemorizaba que había atrás, con Ino jamás se sabía.

-Tranquila, sólo soy yo.

Como un niño que reconoce la voz de su madre luego de estar perdido dio media vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Siempre podría identificar esa voz, no tan cortante como la de Sasuke ni tan entusiasta como la suya.

El hombre dio un paso al frente y le iluminó la poca luz que traspasaba las cortinas del salón. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, recién advirtió que sostenía algo cobijado bajo su cazadora que se veía completamente negra por la noche y la lluvia. Aún con la poca iluminación pudo ver que su nariz tenía un leve color rojo, al igual que sus mejillas; sus labios también eran víctimas del frío y resaltaban aún más con el color pálido que había tomado su piel. No entendía nada en absoluto, Ino le había llevado hasta ahí y se encontró con Itachi.

-Hola.- al hablar una pequeña nube de vapor se formó junto a su boca, su acompasada respiración también mostraba lo frío que estaba. Miró a los ojos a Sakura, notó la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí…?

Despejó su garganta y avanzó más, apretó los palitos de las flores y mordió la capa interna de su mejilla, solía hacerlo cuando estaba ansioso o nervioso por algo. Deslizó su mano con el ramo cuidadosamente y con la otra abrió el paraguas, lo puso sobre él y sacó las flores.

-Quería darte esto.- extendió ambos brazos cuidando que el papel no se mojara.

Sakura tomó el ramo mirando maravillada los papeles plegados formando unas perfectas rosas. Las tocó suavemente y no dejó ningún detalle sin observar, eran magníficas.

-¿Las haz hecho tú?- él asintió.- Itachi, no debiste… esta es una ocasión especial, pero no era necesario darme flores.- se lanzó a sus brazos y quedó mucho más mojada por el agua en la cazadora de el Uchiha. Sintió una calidez agradable -a pesar de que el frío dolía- que le hizo cerrar los ojos, además de notar que las gotas de agua ya no impactaban contra su cabello gracias al paraguas que él tenía.

-No son por tu reunión.

Sakura intentó separarse del chico para mirarlo a los ojos, porque no comprendía nada. Al intentar zafarse de los fuertes brazos fue detenida con fuerza, sin conseguir mover ni siquiera un poco a Itachi.

-¿De qué hablas?

No dijo nada, se quedó en silencio simplemente acariciando la espalda de la chica con su mano derecha. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué pasa?

El universitario subió la mano diestra y la posó sobre la de la ojiverde, lanzó sus ojos negros cargados hacia los verdes confundidos de Sakura. Pensó en todo lo que quería decirle, creyendo en aquel dicho que reza: "Los ojos son la ventana del alma"

Por su parte, el subconsciente de la chica le decía que quitara la vista de ahí, ya cayó una vez y no hay primera sin segunda, dicen. Leyó en sus ojos la necesidad de decirle algo, de querer expresarse y no saber cómo, o quizá sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Claro que sí, están hermosas.

_No sonrías, por Kami-sama…_

-Mientras las hacía cometí muchos errores, pero en ningún momento pensé en rendirme… Creí que te gustarían, y por eso fue que no me detuve.- no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo eso, parecía una telenovela en que el chico frío siempre resultaba ser un tierno amante.- Y veo que tuvo sus resultados…- delineó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-En verdad están bellísimas, jamás me habían regalado algo así.

_No me mires así, por favor…_

-Hmm… te diré por qué vine.- regresó su mano a la cintura de la chica y la acercó aún más.- Ya te he pedido perdón muchas veces por lo que pasó con Reiko, pero creo que eso se pudo haber evitado si te hubiera preguntado algo antes…

-¿Preguntarme qué?

-Preguntarte…- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, por un momento se creyó incapaz de hacerlo, pero la imagen de Pain y Konan se le vino a la cabeza. Tranquilo y seguro, valentía total, sólo debía imitar a su amigo.- Preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia, Sakura.

Una ráfaga de viento sonó fuerte y la lluvia volvió a hacerse copiosa. Las ramas de los árboles se movían al compás y los arbustos rodeando a la pareja también.

La Haruno dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios y abrazó de nuevo a Itachi.

-No es bueno pensar qué pudiste o no haber hecho en el pasado, ¿sabes? Sé por qué te lo digo. No lo hicimos en el momento, ya nada puede cambiar eso.

-No me estoy lamentando… Estoy pidiéndotelo.- en las últimas dos palabras algo parecido a un tartamudeo se escapó entre sus labios dándole aún mayor emoción a todo esto.

Y el tiempo se detuvo. El mundo le parecía lejano, las risas dentro del salón eran casi ausentes y lo único que escuchaba con claridad eran los latidos del corazón de Itachi, al quedar abrazados siempre podía escuchar aquel sereno sonido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Aquella frase era algo tan fantasioso a esas alturas que tenía derecho a pensar que era producto de su imaginación.

Está bien, en realidad estaba pasando, pero ¿qué debía decir? Naturalmente ella sería feliz con decirle que sí, pero seguía teniendo el temor de que le hiciera daño. En la vida hay que tomar riesgos, lo sabía, pero era complicado.

-No quiero volver a llorar por tu culpa, Itachi…- susurró casi en un suspiro, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos sintiéndose culpable, pensando qué decir.

A veces no entendía la facilidad que tenía ella en decir todo lo que piensa, aquello había sido una llaga en la herida, pero agradecía su sinceridad, mentir no trae nada bueno a fin de cuentas. Con palabras bonitas y fingir que nada sucedió sólo conseguirán nublar las cosas, viviendo en un mundo perfecto y a la vez falso.

-No pretendo que vuelva a pasar.- respondió con la voz firme.

Sakura se soltó de los brazos del Uchiha y lo tomó por los hombros con una cara bastante seria, completamente diferente a la sonrisa seductora dibujada en los labios del chico.

-Prométemelo.

…

-Te lo prometo.- respondió luego de un breve silencio.- En serio, de lo contrario que mi hermano me queme vivo.

-_Baka…_- rió por lo bajo.

_Deja de provocarme sin darte cuenta…_

-Entonces…- pasó los brazos por su cuello y luego enroscó sus dedos en la coleta.- Acepto.- dijo como en cual matrimonio.

A veces no reconocía ni su forma de hablar, él no era así. Todo eso había sido muy cursi, mostrando debilidad y nerviosismo frente a una chica que estaba aparentemente tranquila. Dios sabrá de dónde sacó fuerzas… la imagen del rostro ruborizado y sonriente de Konan pasó por su mente, jamás le había visto sonriendo y mucho menos emocionada, ese par era de lo más misterioso, pero en cierta forma, le habían dado coraje para hacer algo tan inusual en él, sonaba como un colegial loco por la chica guapa de la clase. Oh, sí, todo tan cursi… Pero a esas alturas, ¿qué más daba? Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura y una perfecta sonrisa iluminó su rostro, de esas sonrisas que sólo algunas personas han visto, la que viene directo desde sus sentimientos.

Con sus manos frías quitó los porfiados mechones de cabello rosa en la cara de ella que mojados se hacían aún más complicados. Miró los ojos verdes destellantes que tanto le gustaban y después bajó su vista a los labios de su ahora novia que estaban algo más oscuros por el frío. Le llamaban, le atraían, lo estaban incitando a reclamar su derecho a poseerlos como novio. Adiós soltería.

Se acercó lento, con la vista fija en la boca de Sakura, a medida que se acercaba también movía sus manos, buscando las de ellas. Al estar casi sin frontera percibió en el aliento de la chica un suave olor a café que le hizo estremecer, nada más tentativo que eso. Cuando por fin entrelazaron las manos sus labios se sellaron en un simbólico primer beso como novios. Como era usual, Itachi tomó la iniciativa convirtiendo un tierno beso de niños en algo más placentero, jugando a atraparse los labios dejando escapar ligeros suspiros por la gracia que les provocaba hacer eso. El universitario paró el juego e inclinó su cabeza un poco más a la derecha, delineando los labios de Sakura con su lengua, un suave roce con la punta de la de ella y sólo eso, no le gustaba abusar de aquellos besos a no ser de que fuera un momento necesario o incontrolable. Generalmente más incontrolable que necesario.

Se separaron y un último beso seco antes de una sonrisa marcó aquel acontecimiento en el prado del campus deportivo del instituto. Una mirada y un abrazo apretado, acariciándose mutuamente la espalda.

-Si me enfermo será por tu culpa…

-Hmp…- le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza y miró concentrado la puerta por la que había salido Sakura hace ya una media hora.- Alguien viene… molesta interrupción. Estaré en el auto para cuando salgas, ¿vale?

-Está bien.- le pasó el ramo y le dio un rápido beso para luego ver como pasaba a través de las ramas que botaron muchas gotas de agua con el movimiento.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció en escena Ino, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa malvada sin saber lo que había interrumpido.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto, frontuda?

-Es que la lluvia estaba increíblemente agradable, cerda.- rió y entró nuevamente al salón ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeras.- Disculpen, mi padre vino a entregarme algo y se me pasó el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san.

-No sabía que Fuhimiro-san fuera tan guapo…- susurró la rubia.

-Cállate de una vez, Ino.- dijo entre dientes.

* * *

Todo había salido bien, había venido a algo en específico, lo cumplió.

La señal de la radio comenzaba a decaer de nuevo, por lo que simplemente optó por apagarla, detestaba aquel molesto ruido. El ruido de la lluvia cayendo era mil veces mejor que una canción entrecortada que ni siquiera era de su gusto. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, ya pasaban las doce de la noche y ni señal de que las mujeres dentro del salón finalizaran su última reunión, tendría que seguir esperando…

_-No me estoy lamentando… Estoy pidiéndotelo._

Restregó sus ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice, un suspiro se escapó de su boca seguido de una media sonrisa casi avergonzada. No podía creer que quien dijo esa línea, fue él. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no hablaba de una forma cursi, tampoco había hecho una promesa de esa índole en todo ese tiempo, pero sentía que ahora debía darle la seguridad suficiente a Sakura. No era un juego como el de las últimas tres novias, ¿para qué mentirse a si mismo? Él había jugado con ellas, dejando que se enamoraran mientras él sentía atracción e incluso sólo era compatibilidad de cuerpos, un momento agradable y sentir la compañía de una mujer. Nada más que eso.

Puede sonar mal, pero no es bueno engañar en la vida, Uchiha Itachi era eso y nada más. Un gran estudiante, un hijo considerado, gran hermano y un peligro que encanta a las mujeres. Sabía que herir a una mujer era casi un delito, pero ya estaba hecho, no se arrepentía ni se sentía orgulloso por ello, formaba parte de su historia.

No tan lejos percibió una melodía alegre y marcada que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, incitando a bailar o al menos tararear la canción. Intuyó que ahora estarían en la pista de baile riendo y disfrutando… Tomó aire e infló las mejillas, exhalando. La paciencia era un don de pocos… Le esperaba mucho más para estar plantado ahí, le pesaban los párpados y su estómago ya comenzaba a doler por el hambre. Definitivamente aquel sábado dormiría hasta las tres de la tarde.

* * *

Se puso de pie lentamente a pesar de que tras la puerta alguien tocaba frenéticamente el timbre, sabía bien de quién se trataba y por qué estaba allí, no moriría por esperar un poco. Tal como se levantó arrastró los pies al portal y abrió sin cuidado, casi esquivando un puño que pretendía impactar contra la puerta.

-Ten más cuidado, Naruto.- reprochó.

-¡No, tú ten más cuidado!- entró y empujó de vuelta la puerta de madera.- ¡Estaba durmiendo!

-¡No grites, maldición!- elevó su voz haciendo silenciar al chico.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo levantando sus manos.- Tranquilo, no te lo tomes a mal, Sasuke…

El susodicho avanzó a la cocina y sin molestarse en encender la luz abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas en lata, lanzándole una al rubio que miró con ojos como platos la lata que enfrió aún más sus manos.

-Bien, tú enloqueciste… ¡Afuera hace un frío que te jodes y vas a tomar cerveza!

-Si no quieres sólo guárdala, pero no me des sermones.

-No es que no vaya a beberla…

Sasuke sacó un paquete de frituras guardado en la despensa y regresó a la sala seguido por Naruto. Tomó el control remoto y se dejó caer como un saco en el sofá.

-¿Fútbol?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

-Hmp.

-¿A esta hora? ¡¿Quién va a jugar a esta hora?! ¡Ya casi son las dos!

-España.- respondió.

-¿España? Aah… claro, claro…- llevó su palma a la frente y sonrió.- Se me olvida esto de los horarios en el mundo.

Se sentó junto a su amigo y abrió la lata, disfrutando el ruido. Quizás no había sido tan malo despertar y salir a la calle a pesar del frío, caminar largo rato y pescar un resfriado…

-Y… ¿para qué querías que viniera?

-El partido va a comenzar, ¿no es obvio?

-Sasuke…- tomó el control y silenció la televisión.- No eres del tipo de gente que llama a las una de la madrugada por deportes, ya sabes.

-Hmm…- le quitó el objeto negro y el sonido volvió.- Es Sakura.- dijo sincero.

-¿Eh? ¿Aún no llega?- el moreno negó con la cabeza.- Tranquilo, en cualquier momento va a cruzar esa puerta y se va a lanzar a tus brazos sonriendo.- dijo burlón. Ante la mirada fría de Sasuke se encogió de hombros y pidió perdón.

-Itachi tampoco está…

-Ah…- se hizo un silencio entre los dos que fue interrumpido nuevamente por el rubio.- ¿Podrías ir al grano?

-Cuando desperté mi hermano no estaba, no me extrañaría que esos dos llegaran juntos.

-Estás pensando demasiado, además… ¿qué si están juntos? Sakura-chan siempre te querrá más a ti.

-Esto no es una competencia, imbécil, yo conozco a mi hermano y sé cómo va a terminar todo esto.

-¿Crees que Sakura-chan llegue llorando a tu lado como todas las otras chicas que Itachi ha tirado?- dijo sarcástico.

-No, ella no es como las mujeres de mi hermano… Por eso no me cabe en la cabeza que estén juntos.

-Teme, relájate ¿si? El partido ya comienza, bebe la lata de cerveza y deja las preocupaciones a un lado. A esta hora ya no trabajo como consejero sentimental.

Ambos chicos escucharon el ruido del motor de un auto cuando el partido ya iba en la mitad del primer tiempo. Sasuke intentó concentrarse en los pasos, pero su oído no era tan bueno como para saber cuántas personas eran. La casa estaba en penumbras, sólo la luz de la televisión iluminaba, por lo que probablemente entrarían con cuidado pensando que todos dormían.

La puerta se abrió y el ruido de los zapatos caer al piso le confirmaron lo que pensaba. Estaban juntos.

-Shh… no seas tan ruidoso.- se quejó en voz baja.

-Y tú no te preocupes tanto, Sasuke está durmiendo y mis padres aún no llegan.

-No exactamente.

La pareja se sobresaltó al ver al chico nombrado en frente de ellos con un pantalón deportivo gastado y sin camiseta, de brazos cruzados. La televisión iluminaba lo suficiente como para notar las facciones duras del moreno.

-Creí que estabas dormido cuando me fui.

-¿Fuiste tú el de la manta?- Itachi asintió.- No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Claro que sí, eres mi hermanito después de todo.- puso una de sus frías manos en el hombro de Sasuke, su piel cálida se sintió agradable, pero de un solo manotazo el chico quitó el contacto.- Uy, perdón…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, Sakura.- dijo sin romper el contacto de ojos con su hermano mayor.- Ve a dormir, es tarde y puedes resfriarte.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No te pedí tu opinión, Itachi.

Naruto apareció en escena y tomó a la chica del brazo para llevarla a la sala.

-Mejor dejarlos solos…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el universitario.

-Apuesto a que sabes bien cuál es mi problema.

-¡Ah! Todavía piensas que voy a hacerle algo a Sakura… ¿me equivoco?

-No lo pienso, estoy seguro de eso.- dio un paso al frente.

-¿Si?- hizo el mismo movimiento de su hermano.- ¿Estás buscando una pelea o qué demonios?

-Una buena oferta…

-Adelante, te ofrezco dos puños de ventaja.

Sakura se levantó del sillón donde atenta escuchaba la discusión, esto ya había llegado muy lejos.

-¡Ya, deténganse!

* * *

_¡¿El rostro de Itachi sufrirá dos impactos?! *muere* _

_Haha… aquí el final del capítulo, que tuve millones de problemas en subir… el Internet me falló, no podía abrir mi cuenta en , así que lo subí desde otro pc… -.-U Bien, por fin una pareja seria ¿qué mejor? ¡Oh… sí, una pelea entre hermanos! A continuación les explico el por qué del cambio de fecha en la reunión de chicas, del que al menos Bells Uchiha se percató ;D El día de Sakura cambió inesperadamente en muy poco, tal como le pasó a una nación entera el día 27 de febrero…_

_Eemm… este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a toda la comunidad chilena en esta página, imagino que sabrán que en febrero uno de los terremotos más grandes de la historia nos azotó, quisiera describirles la sensación de moverse así, pero yo no estaba ahí exactamente… Yo me encontraba en el norte de Chile, aunque suene masoquista hubiese preferido quedarme con el trauma del terremoto y no sentir la angustia de estar lejos de mi familia, lejos de mi ciudad, sin siquiera saber si podré regresar. Es que cuando uno se encuentra a 3000 km. de distancia la mente vuela, tal como pasó el tiempo en el bus que me trajo de vuelta al sur, la destrucción es algo que deja en silencio, sin ser capaz de hablar. Tras recorrer la mitad de mi país comprendí lo duro que es ver esas casas que quedaron casi en el piso, donde antes habían turistas y niños jugando ahora hay personas atemorizadas por el futuro. Las banderas tricolor flameando en las casas llenaban de orgullo, la estrella daba más esperanza que nunca y dos palabras sonaban fuerte: __**¡Fuerza Chile! **_

_¿Merezco un review? ^///^_

_Saludos a todos y a todas, cuídense._

_**~Taashy-**_


End file.
